Inside Your Mind
by forfun2244
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other...at least, everyone thinks they do. But what happens when they can read each other's minds? HPDM
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K.Rowling's brilliance.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One – Discoveries**  
  
4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry was sure there were no three words he'd like to see less, including _Hogwarts, A History_, regardless of the numerous occasions on which Hermione had shoved the book in his face. He would have gladly accepted, even encouraged, Mione's inhuman summer study habits, if it had meant getting away from the Dursleys.  
  
Upon entering the house, he went straight to his room with his trunk, and laid down to think. The face of his godfather, Sirius, popped into his head immediately, but he shoved it out. It would only lead to feeling sorry for himself, and he could not deal with thinking about that pain that Sirius's death had caused him, and the guilt he felt over it. Regardless of everyone telling him that he was not to blame for the unfortunate accident, his conscience still ate at him, telling him that had he not been so quick to assume, Sirius would still be alive. He thought about sending Ron and Mione a letter, but he figured Dumbledore had given them the same orders as last summer – the _Don't tell Harry anything and make him go insane wondering_ order. A sigh escaped him, for he knew there was no point in wishing Dumbledore would tell him anything. He had the annoying habit of only telling Harry what he thought Harry needed to know. Emerald eyes flashed annoyance, and the youth turned on his side to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a few weeks of one-sentence letters, Harry was feeling seriously cut off from human contact. With the Dursleys, he either got verbal abuse or being ignored, and being that he was not a glutton punishment, he usually opted for being ignored, with some breaks reserved for teasing Dudley, who was terrified of him. Not that he particularly cared about the severe lack of conversation, considering it was the Dursleys, but he was getting very annoyed of his only option being to talk to himself.  
  
The night of his sixteenth birthday, however, brought about a much happier mood. Ron had gotten him a full set of quidditch players, who played the game on his command. It was very entertaining, and Harry figured it would be taking up a lot of his time, and made sure to let Ron know how much he appreciated it. Ron's lack of money always made him feel as if his gifts were inadequate, and while Harry and Hermione never felt that way, Ron had a certain insecure streak that was rather stubborn to break. Hermione had, of course, gotten him a book, but it was one he was actually willing to read. Another brilliant quidditch book to add to his growing collection. He looked at his gifts, and laughed at his predictability. Every gift he had gotten from them in the past few years had been quidditch-themed. He didn't mind in the least, just found it a bit amusing.  
  
He laid down on his bed, the miniature quidditch players in action next to him on the bed. His thoughts began to drift away from the game, and for some unknown reason, he found himself thinking about Malfoy. Although some might find this strange, coming from The Boy Who Lived himself, but he had found that he didn't really hate Malfoy. Yes, he thought that Malfoy was an obnoxious, arrogant git who needed to learn to keep his fucking mouth shut, but he had noticed something. During the last few arguments, he had actually looked into Malfoy's eyes, and he had gotten the feeling that Malfoy only insulted him for show. He didn't see the same fire in the stunning silver eyes. _Wait...did I just call Draco's eyes stunning?? Did I just call him Draco??? Ok there's something wrong here. Why am I thinking about Draco...bloody hell!! Malfoy!!...His fucking name is Malfoy!!_ Once he had calmed himself a little bit, he shut his mind off from his troublesome thoughts, not wanting to be that freaked out twice in one night. As he closed his eyes, Malfoy was still in the back of his mind, and he heard a voice – _:Harry:_. Strangely enough, it sounded exactly like Malfoy. Harry brushed it aside, thinking it was nothing, until he heard it again, and then again. _It is Malfoy!! But what the fuck is his voice doing in my head??_ He listened to it for a minute, and realized that the voice was filled with pure pleasure. Malfoy sounded as if he was in heaven. _Okay, so Malfoy is thinking my name, and he is very happy while doing it._ A thought crossed Harry's mind, a thought so stunning and unexpected that he very nearly fell off the bed. Surprisingly, the thought wasn't all that disturbing or disgusting in Harry's mind. In fact, he was thoroughly amused by it. He listened for a minute more, and heard Malfoy moan in a way that got to him more than he would be willing to admit. _Oh my God_. An evil grin spread across his face, and Harry's eyes gleamed. _I have got to have some fun with this._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Draco moaned as he pictured Harry in his mind, his hands working fast on his body. He pictured Harry underneath him, moaning while he licked, caressed, and memorized every inch of Harry's perfectly tan, muscled body. Nobody knew, but he had once caught Harry showering in the quidditch locker rooms, and he had not been able to get the sight out of his mind since. He had always suspected that his fascination with annoying Harry had held more than just plain dislike, but now he knew that he really liked him, a point proved by Draco's current actions.  
  
He could sense himself getting close now, and he closed his eyes and pictured Harry begging Draco to take him, make him come. The sounds that his dream-Harry were making drove him to the brink of orgasm, and he came screaming Harry's name in his mind. He lay there in silence for a few moments, savoring the content feeling within him. His eyes were closing once again as he heard a voice: _:Enjoy yourself?:_ Draco shot up on his bed. The voice had sounded distinctly like Harry. It couldn't have been him, expect for one small thing. If he concentrated, Draco had been able to hear Harry's thoughts in his head since the night of his sixteenth birthday. _Still, there is no way that was directed to me_, Draco assured himself.  
  
_:Think again:_, the voice said.  
  
_:Potter??? What the fuck are you doing in my head??:_  
  
_:I don't know, I just started hearing you:_ Harry's voice said defensively.  
  
_:Well, then get out!!! I am rather fond of my privacy!_  
  
_:I'll bet you do:_ Harry's voice sniggered.  
  
_:Now what in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?:_ Draco sighed with impatience, despite the fact that he wasn't actually all that bothered by Potter's voice in his head.  
  
_:Did you enjoy yourself?:_  
  
_:Enjoy myself doing what, Potter?? Must you always be so annoying?:_

_:Well, let's just say that my ability to hear what you were thinking came while you were having a bit of fun:_ the voice said wickedly.  
  
It took Draco a moment to comprehend what Harry meant. When he realized, he practically fell off the bed. _:What?? I wasn't doing anything like that!!:_ came the frantic reply.

_:Wow, I don't think I've ever heard a Malfoy panic. Surely you're not losing your touch?:_ Harry's voice said teasingly.  
  
_:I am a Malfoy. I do not panic.:_ said an indignant voice.  
  
_:Then why don't you just admit what you were doing, because that's not even the worst of what I have to say.:_  
  
_Oh my God. There is no possible way he could know who I was thinking about._ Despite the fact that he was a Malfoy, he was indeed panicking.  
  
_:Guess again.:_ Harry's voice said. _:I know exactly who you were thinking about.:_  
  
_:There's no way you could know.:_  
  
_:Oh yes there is. I heard my name in your head, and the way it was said, it sounded like you were having a damn good time while thinking about me.:_ Harry said wickedly.  
  
_No, no, no. This is not happening. I did not just jack off to thoughts of Potter and he did not hear me._  
  
_:Oh, yes it is happening. Oh, and Draco? I don't care that you were thinking about me, and the way you were moaning made me wanna think about you.:_  
  
Draco could hear the smile in Gryffindor's voice, and with that, the additional presence was gone from his very confused mind. _Ok, so let me get this straight. I just jacked off thinking about Potter, he caught me, then he called me Draco, told me that he didn't mind, and that he wanted to think about me. Merlin, what is the world coming to?!_ Draco didn't want to think anymore. He was sure that more thoughts of Potter would result in him having to deal with a situation he didn't want to deal with twice in one day. So he opted for sleep. Never mind the fact that when he slept, he would only dream of Potter.


	2. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two – Conversations**  
  
Harry woke up feeling completely content. He wondered what had made him so happy, considering happiness wasn't exactly an every day occurrence for him at the Dursleys. The events of the previous night came rushing back to him. A grin immediately replaced the drowsiness on his face. _The infamous Slytherin Sex God is gay._ Well, of course he'd heard the rumors of Malfoy's trysts with some guys, but never really considered if the rumors were true or not.. Harry knew that Malfoy couldn't be completely gay, based on the various tales of his Gryffindor friends catching Malfoy with girls. As for himself, he wasn't quite sure what his preferences were. While he thought girls were pretty, he had, on occasion, caught himself thinking that guys were just bloody hot. It was hard to decide, because it's not like he had experience in either area to compare. He felt that the episode with Cho should not even qualify as experience, seeing as it had gone rather horribly.  
  
_So, Draco Malfoy thinks I'm hot._ This piece of information gave Harry a sudden urge to annoy Malfoy, seeing as he now had something that he knew would bother the silver-eyed boy. He thought that the "your father is a Death Eater and you're pure evil" jabs had gotten a bit repetitive. _Well, now I know he's not pissed about me getting his father thrown into Azkaban,_ he thought wryly. _Maybe I shouldn't tease him about it, considering what I said to him before I left his mind, and that it was completely true._ He thought about being kind for a moment, then grinned and dismissed the thought completely. _No, I have to. It's too good an opportunity to pass up._ With that, he concentrated hard, and screamed _:Malfoy!:_ in his mind. Realizing that the boy might still be asleep, he tried to put a great deal of mental volume into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_:Malfoy!:_  
  
The equivalent of a person screaming into a megaphone at him, mentally, woke Draco with a jolt.  
  
_:Potter?:_ he said in disbelief. _:It's 7:00 in the morning, why the hell are you bothering me?:  
_  
_:Because I can:_, was the smart-ass reply.  
  
The Slytherin groaned. _:Just because we have this unexplainable freak mental link to each other at the present moment, does not give you the right to bother me! Now leave me alone, I need my sleep.:  
_  
_:But I don't want to leave you alone.:_ whined Harry.  
  
_:Potter, did you just whine? You sound like a fucking six-year old.:_  
  
Indignant at the obvious amusement in Draco's tone, the response was a defensive _:I did not!:_  
  
_:Did too.:  
  
:Did not.:  
  
:Did too.:  
  
:Did not.:  
_  
Draco sighed, knowing full well that this oh-so-mature game could go on for hours. He opted for a change of subject, hoping to bring Harry's mind away from the childish antics. _:Fine then, why won't you leave me alone?:_, not particularly caring for the answer.  
  
Harry voice altered immediately, from the childish and whiny tone, to a deep, husky tumble of words. _:I want to know why you were thinking about me last night.:_  
  
_Merlin, he just had to ask. And I swear, if that request hadn't been delivered in the deep voice he just did, I would not feel the need to answer so much._ Be that as it may, Harry had deliberately deepened his voice, guessing that Draco would feel more inclined to answer, seeing as he already knew Malfoy admired him somewhat. He could practically feel the battle within the silver-eyed boy about whether or not to answer. An addition of the word please in the husky tone put Malfoy over the edge.  
  
_:Fine.:_ Draco grumbled. _:I'll answer the bloody question. Just stop talking in that voice, talk normal.:_  
  
_:Okay.:_ Harry happily agreed, and switched back to his everyday speaking voice.  
  
_:Well...see the thing is...I kind of...:_  
  
_:Oh please Malfoy. Don't tell me that you, the Sex God of Slytherin, are getting embarrassed about talking to me, a lowly Gryffindor.:  
_  
_:I am not embarrassed. What in the world gave you that idea?: _the Slytherin lied innocently.  
  
_:Um, maybe the fact that you can't seem to put a simple sentence together.:_  
  
Draco cursed, knowing that Potter had a point. It was rather silly, really. Him, who had a reputation of sleeping with more people, guys and girls, than anyone else at Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini was the only one whose sexual record came close to Draco's. _So why am I finding it so fucking hard to just tell Potter that I have fancy him a bit? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything, it's just physical. I mean, I'm a Malfoy, of course it's just physical. _He took a deep breath.  
  
_:Well, Potter, it seems that I fancy you a bit.:_  
  
The Gryffindor was stunned into silence for several minutes, up to a point that Malfoy felt the need to comment. _:Still alive, there Potter? Not that I would care a great deal if you weren't, but you know, it's polite to check.:_  
  
The arrogance in the statement completely bypassed Harry, as did the actual words. All he could seem to get out was _:You like me?:_  
  
Draco snorted. _:Really, Potter, what did you expect? Or have you suddenly forgotten the events of last night? You know, I never did have much faith in your intelligence...:  
_  
_:Oh, shut up.:_ Potter snapped, irritated. _:Excuse me if I'm a bit taken aback by it. It's not every day you find out that someone's who been pissing you off and threatening to hex you into oblivion for five years fancies you.:_  
  
_:Fine, I suppose you do have a point.:_ Draco admitted grudgingly. _:But the only reason this happened in the first place is because I had to go and stupidly open doors to quidditch locker rooms without checking if they were occupied by idiotic people who take showers without locking doors.:  
_  
_:You saw me naked??:_ the other voice yelped.  
  
_:No, Potter, I just like rambling on about showers and quidditch locker rooms for no reason whatsoever.:_ the blonde drawled sarcastically.  
  
_:Soo...what did you think of me?:  
_  
_:Wow, you must be dumber than I thought. Ok, let's go over this. Remember what you caught me doing last night, and then think about how stupid that question sounds.:  
_  
Harry blushed, seeing Malfoy's point.  
  
_:Does any of this bother you?:_  
  
The emerald-eyed youth smiled at the sudden uncertainty in Malfoy's tone, and answered completely honestly. _:No, not at all. In fact, I think I rather like you thinking about me.:_  
  
Draco grinned in relief. _:Good. Shit, I have to go. Time to take a shower.:_  
  
_:Hey!:_ Harry's voice cried indignantly. _:You told me that you needed to sleep!:_  
  
_:Yea, well, I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect? Bye.:_ Draco smirked, cutting off the connection. _So, Harry likes me thinking about him. _This made him inexplicably happy, considering there was no possible way his giddiness could have anything at all to do with the fact that Potter might like him._ Perhaps this year could shape up to be interesting after all._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
The sudden turn of events made Harry grin. Who would have thought that The Boy Who Lived would be lying on his bed, pondering whether or not he liked Malfoy thinking about him in a way that wasn't murderous? It was rather amusing.  
  
A tapping at his window compelled him to climb off the bed. One look at the window, and Harry face split into a huge smile. "Ron! Mate, what are you doing here?" Sticking his head out of the window of the flying car, Ron replied "Rescuing you, of course. Didn't think we'd leave you here forever, did you? What kind of friends would that make us?" Harry laughed, then looked at the car doubtfully. "Are you sure this isn't just going to be a repeat of the last time we tried to take this car somewhere?" "Yea, Dad fixed the invisible button, and added a few more disillusionment charms. Plus, this time I have Mum's permission." That got a few laughs, considering Mrs. Weasley's wrath was much more frightening than the actual consequences of getting caught. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and climbed into the car, and the journey to The Burrow began.  
  
"So, Harry, what have you been doing at the Dursleys to keep yourself from going insane.?"  
  
Harry laughed inwardly. _Well, mate, Draco and I evidently have some sort of weird telepathic link, I caught him jerking off to thoughts of me, and then we talked about how he saw me naked in the quidditch locker rooms once, and how he fancies me._ Knowing full well this answer would not bring out a good side of Ron, he opted for a normal one. "Nothing, really, just reading."  
  
"Sounds like Mione's dream vacation." Both laughed, highly amused by their best friend's personality quirks.  
  
"Ron, when in the world are going to ask her out?" Ron gasped, and the car jerked heavily to the right. Once he had regained control, he managed to splutter a choked "What are you talking about??" "Come on, every single person at Hogwarts knows you like her, and everyone knows that Hermione is waiting patiently for you to ask her out."  
  
A smile that could have rivaled a lottery winner's was stretched across Ron's face. "Really?" he asked excitedly. A roll of emerald eyes accompanied the answer he gave incredibly oblivious best friend. "Yes, mate, really. But I don't know how much patience she has left, so you might want to get on with it."  
  
The redhead was silent the rest of the ride, and Harry seriously hoped he was contemplating how to profess his love to Hermione, for he didn't think he could handle much more of their bickering, when it was plain all they wanted to do was snog each other crazy.  
  
The moment they set foot into the house, Harry was enveloped into a hug so tight he couldn't breathe by none other than Hermione. She hugged Ron hello as well, and emerald eyes gleamed amusement at the red color of Ron's face. Just when he regained his breath, Mrs. Weasley hugged him with the same bone-crushing tightness. _I thought women were supposed to be weak, _he grumbled in his mind. _:You thought wrong, but I would have thought you'd be used to that by now_, a smirking voice felt the need to inform him. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as he replied. _:Hello, Malfoy.:_  
  
He sat down to breakfast, feeling completely content. The Burrow had always seemed like home to him, and he loved it there. And, for some reason, it felt perfectly natural to hear Malfoy's constant mental commentary on Harry's thoughts as he enjoyed well-cooked food for the first time in weeks. _He must like me more than I thought, considering he hasn't left me alone for the past half hour_, Harry thought as he finished eating.  
  
_:I heard that.:_ Malfoy said, carefully not commenting on the validity of the statement. Harry grinned, noticing the avoidance_. Yes, this definitely could shape up to be something very interesting. _


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.  
  
Author's Note: I'd just like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. Seeing as this is my first fic, I really appreciate them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Three – Dreams**  
  
The remaining weeks of summer flew by at The Burrow. Days filled with de- gnoming gardens, eating Mrs. Weasley's wonderful meals, and just spending time with the people he really cared about. He and Draco continuously spoke to each other through their weird link, and both agreed to ask Dumbledore about it when they returned to Hogwarts. After all, it wasn't every day a mental link was forged between people that were thought to hate each other. Although, it was certain to the two boys that they no longer hated each other. Both could be found wondering what their relationship with the other would be like once school resumed, and both wished their new-found friendship would last. They found that they enjoyed talking to the other, though neither would admit the extent of this particular enjoyment.  
  
A brilliantly sunny morning at the beginning of September found Potter standing by his trunk, pondering what to wear the day he was to return to Hogwarts. _I'm going to see Malfoy on the train,_ he reminded himself, and promptly picked out a green shirt he knew accented the startling color of his eyes, and black pants that were a bit tighter than usual. Once he realized what he had just done, he quickly reasoned that it certainly wasn't for Draco, it was simply that he wanted to make a good impression on everyone. _Yea right_, a voice said in the back of his mind. _You like Malfoy!_ the voice said gleefully. _Go away_, Harry ordered the voice, ignoring that taunting of his sub-conscious all the way down to breakfast.  
  
"Harry, you look great!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry entered the room. "I know just the thing to complete it." The witch jumped out of her seat and went to stand in front of Harry. She removed his glasses and said a few Latin words he didn't recognize, but he realized his vision was suddenly crystal-clear. "What was that?" he asked. "Just a simple vision-repairing spell. You look so much better without your glasses, I thought it might be nice."  
  
He looked into the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised by the results. He did look good. "Thanks, Mione, you're the best!" He bent down to give his brilliant best friend a hug. "You're welcome." Hermione replied happily, rather pleased with her spellwork.  
  
They ate breakfast in companionable silence, with Mrs. Weasley's occasional input on how Harry and Hermione should eat more. There was no need for this commentary to be directed to Ron, seeing as he already ate enough to feed a small army. Then there were trunks to be packed, which always resulted in chaos in the Weasley home. Finally, everyone was ready to go, and they headed to the station.  
  
Moments after they had boarded the train and found an empty compartment, Malfoy and his brainless companions found their way into their area. _:Wow:_ was the sudden, simultaneous breathless statement found in the minds of both boys. Both blushed, knowing that the other had felt the appreciation of their appearance. While Harry's form screamed fire, Draco's whispered ice. They were entranced by the differences in each other. Harry found himself wondering how much emotion those silver eyes would show if he were kissing him, memorizing the smooth, pale work of art that was Draco. The blond caught a bit of this thought, and simply raised an eyebrow at Harry. The raven-haired boy blushed, making Malfoy grin.  
  
Ron and Hermione were watching this exchange, Ron with a bewildered expression, and Hermione with a knowing smile and shining eyes. She cleared her throat gently, breaking the handsome boys from their trance. With a grin and a raise of her eyebrows, she had both blushing a shade that could have rivaled the color of Ron's hair.  
  
_:Well, there goes our chance to hide under the pretense that we still hate each other.:_ said Harry wryly.  
  
Draco laughed and replied _:It's just as well. I'm rather tired of pretending I dislike you, seeing as my recent thoughts of you involve things a hell of a lot more pleasurable than hexing you.:  
_  
Harry smirked at the implication. The stunned Ron finally managed to get some words out. "Malfoy, why are you in our compartment?"  
  
"Because I want to be, Weasley." Draco snapped, and sat down, motioning to Crabbe and Goyle that it was okay to leave him alone with them.  
  
Ron looked at his two best friends. "And why aren't we kicking him out?"  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Because we don't want to kick him out."  
  
"But it's Malfoy!" was the response. "Why don't we want to kick him out?"  
  
"Drop it." warned Harry. "Fine" Ron mumbled, "but that doesn't mean I'm gonna talk to him." he said immaturely.  
  
"Fine with me," the Slytherin replied scathingly.  
  
The rest of the ride was completed in silence, Harry and Draco chatting about quidditch in their heads, being that they were too lazy to open their mouths to communicate when they could just think, Hermione reading, and Ron staring stubbornly out the window, keeping true to his promise of not talking.

Their arrival at Hogwarts forced them to go their separate ways, albeit reluctantly. Harry lay in the darkness of his dorm room, and fell asleep thinking about the moment between him and Malfoy on the train.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gasped as the sexy Slytherin licked a path down his body, stopping to dip his tongue into Harry's navel. The raven-haired teen bucked as the heavenly mouth found its destination at last, taking him into his mouth completely. Sensations that Harry hadn't even known existed came over him, making him grab the sheets so tightly that they practically ripped. He let one hand get tangled in the silver-blonde hair of the owner of that skilled tongue, simultaneously wishing it could go on forever and wishing Draco would go faster so his body could get it's much needed release.  
  
A load groan escaped him the Slytherin's tongue moved faster, and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. As the boy with the silver eyes took all of Harry into his mouth, he came crying the name of his pleasurer. "Draco!"  
  
Harry woke with a start, the echo of Draco's name sounding in his head. _Okay, that was weird...I wonder if Draco's that talented in person...No!! Must get rid of bad thoughts!_ He hit his head repeatedly, trying to force the image of how sexy and erotic Draco had looked as he looked into Harry's eyes while making him come. He was immensely greatful that he had gotten into the habit of putting silencing spells on his bed curtains due to his nightmares of Voldemort from fifth year, for he was sure he had moaned out loud in his sleep. _Who wouldn't have, dreaming about something that felt that good._ He mentally slapped himself for still thinking about how great the whole thing had been, knowing it was useless. The pleasure of the dream would plague him for hours. _I need help,_ he signed resignedly, and headed to the showers. Little did he know, a certain blonde was smirking appreciatively in the Slytherin common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Well, this isn't what I expected of my first day back at Hogwarts. Potter having erotic dreams about me...how incredibly...sexy._ He would have tried to push this somewhat unwanted thought from his mind, but he knew it was futile. Thoughts of Potter would invade his mind, regardless of his level of mental resistance, no matter how fake that resistance might very well be. Appreciation of Potter's apparent appreciation of him spread through his body,, but he decided to leave the merciless taunting Harry was going to receive until that day's Potion class, where it would have the most effect on Potter's composure.  
  
He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and upon entering he sat down with his fellow Slytherins. Truth be told, he rather disliked them all, and their family's seeming willingness to serve one person, Voldemort. He personally thought Voldemort was crazy, in spite of Lucius's endless admiration of the dark wizard. However, he had no intention of letting any Slytherins know this, seeing as he did not want to have to worry about someone trying to off him in his sleep. Although, he was currently trying to come up with a plan to avoid getting initiated as a Death Eater, something he had the feeling his father was planning to spring on him sometime in the near future. _I mean, the wizarding world is at war, and Father, of course, expects that I am fully supportive of the dark side._ Never mind what his father would think if he knew that the son of one of the most prominent Death Eaters had a crush on the bloody Boy Who Will Not Die. He snorted at the expression he suspected would grace his father's face if he ever found out that tidbit of information, then quickly sobered as he imagined the beating his father would give him. _No need for that. I have to stop thinking about Potter. From the amount of time he occupies my thoughts, one would think I'm in love with him or something._ Draco smirked at this, despite the disturbing fact that this thought actually didn't seem all that crazy to him. It was better to lie to himself than to admit what could be his weakness.


	4. Potions Class and More Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four – Potions Class and More Dreams**  
  
Harry watched his least favorite professor stride into the room, robes billowing behind him, wondering what form of torture he had to endure today. Snape's onyx eyes immediately targeted Harry, and he snarled "Get up, Potter. From now on, you will be partnered with Malfoy." Inwardly laughing, the teen rose. Snape obviously thought that he was putting him through some sort of torture, by placing him next to Draco. As he took the empty seat on Draco's left, the blonde glanced at him, the infamous sneer still in place, but with clear amusement shining in his silver eyes.  
  
"Today you will be making a simple Sleeping Draught. I pity those who can't even scrape this ridiculously easy potion together." growled Snape, giving Neville a significant glare. He waved his hand. "The instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the cabinet. You have one hour." With that, he sat down at his desk with a flurry of his black robes and began going over something.  
  
"Potter, get the ingredients," ordered Draco. "Why do I have to be the servant?" questioned Harry. "Because you are completely incompetent in this class," replied Draco calmly. "Now go."  
  
Harry obeyed, mumbling the whole way, something about damning certain blonde Slytherins for being so fucking sexy when they were controlling.  
  
When he returned, they began working in silence, with instructions directed to Harry every few minutes. Draco smirked, waiting for a good moment.  
  
_:So, Potter, have a good night's sleep?:_ Draco commented nonchalantly, the smirk obvious in his tone.  
  
Harry dropped the glass vial of liquid he was holding. "Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "But, sir..." Harry trailed off. "Five more points for even trying to come up with a pathetic excuse."  
  
Draco snickered, pleased with his results. Emerald eyes glared at him, and he smirked back defiantly.  
  
_:My night of sleep was fine, thank you very much.:_ Harry snapped.  
  
_:Really? Would you it was...oh, I don't know...pleasurable?"_  
  
Emerald quickly turned to lock with silver, searching, looking to confirm that Draco did indeed know. His hand froze, and for the second time in two minutes, a potion ingredient slipped through Harry's fingers.

_:Wow, I've never seen Gryffindor's Golden Boy panic.:_ the blonde commented, throwing Potter's earlier words back at him.  
  
"Potter! Why is that you can't seem to go one lesson without dropping my ingredients??" Snape snapped. "Another five points, and detention tomorrow night with me."  
  
Harry glared at both his professor and his partner, knowing he could no object, for what would he have said. _But, Professor Snape, Draco was mentally taunting me about my erotic dreams about him._ That wasn't exactly going to go over well. So he settled for second best: bothering Draco.  
  
_:Why the hell did you have to do that? Now I have detention!:_ he grumbled.  
  
_:Do what? I was simply asking if you slept well.:_ the Slytherin said innocently.  
  
Harry snorted, eyes flashing disbelief. _:Bullshit. So I'm guessing you know about the dream.:_  
  
_:It so happens that I do, Potter, and it's very interesting. The Boy Who Lived having erotic dreams about me...oh, the possibilities...:  
_  
_:It's not like you can say anything. The dream wasn't something I asked for. You, however, voluntarily decided to jerk off while thinking of me.:  
_  
Draco rolled his eyes, knowing Potter was right. _:Whatever:_ he said. _:You still thought of me in an sexual way, and we both know you enjoyed it.:_  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush, images from the dream invading his mind. He forced them out, for he knew that if he didn't, he would have a certain embarrassing situation that he most certainly didn't want to have in the middle of Potions class.  
  
Noticing the red shade of the Gryffindor's face, the smirking voice said _:So, I was that good, huh.:_ The tanned skin turned a shade darker, and Draco leaned over, placed his mouth about an inch from Potter's ear, and whispered, "Just so you know...I am that good in person."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few words whispered in his ear. That's all it was. No reason to get all hot and bothered. _So remind me again why I can't seem to get the feel of Draco's mouth so close to my skin out of my head. An inch closer and those lips would have been on me..._He shivered with just the thought of it.  
  
He smirked. _If only Ron and Mione could hear my thoughts now._ He was bloody fantasizing about Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. _I wish I could do more than fantasize,_ he thought wickedly, then froze at this sudden thought. _Oh well, at least he's hott._  
  
As soon as he sat down at the Gryffindor table across from his friends, they immediately asked him what had happened in class. He blushed while lying "That was nothing, just me being clumsy." Accepting this explanation completely, Ron dove back into the mountain of food he was currently making a dent in. Hermione, however, looked at him with narrowed, skeptical eyes.  
  
"Harry?", came the sudden interjection from Seamus Finnigan. "Why is Malfoy staring at you and smirking?" Raven hair flew as Harry whipped his head around quickly, searching for Draco. He found the Slytherin looking at him intently with a wide smirk on his face, smugness shown in his eyes. Looking deeper, he saw a spark of desire deep within the silver depths, and smirked right back. Draco quickly averted his gaze, retreating to the current conversations of the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry turned back to his friends, and was instantly met with questioning glances from everyone, except Ron, for he was still concentrating on his food, like usual. Avoiding their stares, he continued eating. They all groaned, realizing Harry wasn't going to explain. Normal conversations resumed, and all eyes left him. All eyes, that is, except Hermione's. Her calculating mind was working at full speed, and she could tell something more was going on with her secretive best friend, and vowed to corner him in a manner where he could not escape.  
  
Evening found the Gryffindors lounging in their cozy common room, fire blazing, various games of Exploding Snap and wizard's chess in action. Harry and Hermione were the only two actually doing schoolwork; Hermione because that's what she always did, and Harry because he figured Snape didn't need another reason to bother him. This was pointless, seeing as Snape would always find a way to torment him, but he figured that he might as well give it a shot.  
  
After a half hour of trying to completely the unfair essay the bitter Potions Master had assigned them, his mind began to wander, and he gave up. He wandered over to Ron, who was currently kicking Dean's ass at chess, and began to observe the game. Anything was better than doing homework.  
  
Hope lit Dean's eyes as he captured one of Ron's bishops, and Harry laughed, for he was often in the same position, and knew full well that Ron would kick his ass anyway. Time passed, and people began to file slowly out of the common room, leaving only him and Hermione. He started for the door, saying good night to her, but she stopped him with a stern "Harry James Potter." He turned around quickly, throwing her a look and muttering "What did I do?" "There's something going on that you're not telling me about," said the ever-observant brunette. Harry panicked, not quite sure how to reply. He went for simple.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" One look from his friend shut him up. "Fine," he sighed, defeated. Hermione smirked happily and asked him "So what's it about?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. A gentle hand under his chin lifted his eyes to Hermione's. "You know that you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you." A genuine smile came with the joking response, "I knew there was a reason I was friends with you." Hermione smacked him lightly, her face resuming it's serious expression.  
  
"Um, okay...it's kind of about...Draco."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy blushed, realizing his slip-up. "Can you give me a little time to figure this all out? I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
  
"Of course. Good night, Harry."  
  
With that, they went to their separate dorms. It took a long time for Harry to fall asleep, wanting more dreams of Malfoy just as much as he didn't want them.  
  
He was awakened the next morning by the Slytherin's voice in his head. _:That was a damn good dream. Who knew Potter could be so fucking hott and sexy?? Hehe, the possibilities...:_ Harry grinned, realizing that Malfoy didn't know he could hear his thoughts at the moment. _Pay back time._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potions class found Potter and Malfoy once again silently working on the assigned draught. Harry stole continuous sideways glances at Malfoy, which did not go unnoticed by the blonde. After a few more moments of being observed, Draco put his knife down and sighed.  
  
_:May I ask why the fuck you keep looking at me? It's rather unnerving.:_  
  
_:But, Draco, I was just wondering what your face looked like while I was pleasuring you in the dream you had last night:_ an innocent voice replied.  
  
The Slytherin froze, then dropped down into his seat and banging his head against the desk a few times for good measure. Potter's smug laughter rang in his mind, and he groaned.  
  
_Bloody hell,_ he thought. _Why must every single thing come back and bite me in the ass?_


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry about the short length of the chapters, but I can't write that much at once lol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Five – Detention**  
  
Over the years, Harry had realized that dreading detention always seem to make time go faster. Take today for example. It was already 7:25, only thirty-five minutes away from hell. The victory from making Draco lose his composure had been sweet, but short-lived, and had certainly worn off by now. All the remained was annoyance at the fact that the detention was with Snape himself.  
  
After a half hour of sulking, he reluctantly pulled himself out of his comfortable position in the Gryffindor common room and headed to the dungeons.  
  
He arrived at Snape's classroom with a minute to spare and knocked. Snape opened the door and stopped, clearly surprised that Potter had actually managed to be on time. He quickly recovered and snapped "Well? Come in, do you think I gave you detention so that you could stand in my doorway?" Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.  
  
A great number of cauldron occupied the middle of the room, and the Gryffindor groaned inwardly. "No magic. I will be in my office, grading papers. Draco will stay with you to make sure you do what you're supposed to, and I'll be back to check on you soon", Snape said, then swept from the room. The blonde stepped out of a corner of the room, smirking. _Oh, great,_ Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
_:It is wonderful, isn't it.:_ Draco said cheerfully.  
  
Harry sighed, turned his back on the boy, and began cleaning cauldrons. _Where does he get the right to mock me?? The last time I checked, I had one dream about him, and he jerked off thinking about me and dreamed about me. I'm the one who's supposed to be bothering him._ He scrubbed harder, suddenly furious.  
  
The footsteps of the approaching blonde went unnoticed by the fuming raven- haired boy. Until, that is, he felt Malfoy's hot, wet mouth on the back of his neck. He froze, closing his eyes involuntarily, moaning in his mind. "You know," Malfoy reminded him, his hot breath making Harry shiver, "I can hear that you're moaning in your head. "Really," Harry breathed, too distracted to care. Malfoy's tongue traveled up to his ear, tracing it, while slim hands snaked around his waist. No longer caring what Draco might think, Harry turned around, placed his hands behind the blonde's neck, and pulled the Slytherin's mouth to his.  
  
Draco responded immediately, moaning despite himself. _:I never expected you to be the one to do that:_ Draco commented. _:Shut up:_ was the growled response, and Potter deepened the kiss. _:Gladly:._ The blonde's hands tightened around his waist, pulling Harry's body flush against his, making the other moan at the contact. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Draco quickly granted him. He gasped at the feel of Harry's velvety tongue exploring his mouth. Disappointment at the loss of contact flooded through Draco as the raven-haired boy tore his mouth from his, but he was soon pushed against a desk with Harry's mouth on his neck, trailing a blazing path down Draco's neck.  
  
_You're supposed to be the dominating one,_ his sub-conscious reminded him. _You've never let anybody else have control over you before._ While Draco knew this was true, Harry's tongue on his skin felt too perfect to push away. He closed his eyes in bliss and moaned, and the Gryffindor smirked. _So this is what complete control feels like._ Suddenly the hand running through his hair pulled his head up, and the Slytherin's mouth claimed his once again. Slim, pale hands twined in raven hair, as strong tanned ones did the same to hair that was silver-blonde. Both lost themselves in the intensity of the kiss, ignoring the voices in their heads that told them they weren't supposed to enjoy each other this much.  
  
A door opened in the background, and Snape stood dumbfounded at the sight that greeted him. Onyx eyes closed and reopened incredulously, as if unable to comprehend. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were making out in his classroom. "Oh my God," he breathed.  
  
Sensing his godfather's presence in the room, Draco broke from the kiss, and said calmly, "Hey Sev." Harry whirled around, looking for Snape, who remained standing still as a statue. He immediately blushed bright red, burying his head in his hands. _:I can't believe Snape just caught us making out.:_  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. _:Honestly, Potter, don't be such a prude.:_ He proceeded to walk over to his godfather and wave his hand in front of Snape's face. The professor snapped out of his stupor. "How is it," he asked carefully, "that I left you on opposite sides of the room, believing you hated one another, and return to find you PRACTICALLY MAUILING EACH OTHER?", voice rising with each word.  
  
"Well, it would seem that we're attracted to each other," the blonde drawled,  
  
Snape sent his godson a murderous glance. "Well, thank you so much for clearing that up for me, because there was no way I would have ever guessed." Sarcasm aside, he asked curiously "How is it that you two put your differences aside long enough to discover the attraction? I thought you wouldn't go one day without getting into a fight."  
  
Draco shot a glance at Harry, who had finally stopped blushing. _:Should we tell him about the link?:  
_  
_:I suppose. I mean, we haven't told Dumbledore yet, and someone should know.:_

_:That's true. And he is my godfather, so he deserves a truthful answer.:_  
  
_:Snape's your godfather??:_ Harry asked, surprised.  
  
_:Yes, do you think I would risk calling him Sev if he wasn't?:_  
  
Harry snorted, obviously amused by this.  
  
"I'm kind of waiting for an answer here," Snape reminded them in an annoyed tone. Draco took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, ever since my sixteenth birthday, I've been able to sort of tap into Potter's mind, and his thoughts."  
  
"And the night I turned sixteen was the night when I gained the same ability," Harry put in.  
  
"So we kind of started taking to each other mentally through the link, and we found that we get along well, that we don't hate each other, and we sort of appreciate each other now." Draco finished.  
  
_:If only he knew just how much,:_ Harry grinned.  
  
Draco smirked. _:I think we should keep that to ourselves for now, he already caught us kissing.:_  
  
_:Good point.:_  
  
The elder Slytherin seemed stunned. "This link..." he murmured. "You say that it opened on the night of each of your sixteenth birthdays?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied. "Why?", he asked, noting the thoughtful look on Snape's face.  
  
"I'll have to do some research," was the reply, "but I have a feeling this link could mean a hell of a lot more than you two ever thought it did." He looked up. "Were you planning on telling anyone about this?"  
  
Harry answered this time, walking over to the two. "Yes, we were considering telling Dumbledore, but then tonight happened, and you found out first." He pouted.  
  
"Don't pout like that," complained Draco. It just makes me want to kiss you all over again."  
  
"So what stopping you?" replied Harry, and leaned over to kiss Draco, who responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's neck.  
  
"Oh, stop that!" Snape exclaimed annoyed, and they reluctantly pulled apart. "It's bad enough that I had to witness it once." He paused, turning his calculating eyes to his godson. "Draco, what are you going to tell Lucius?"  
  
"I was thinking of something along the lines of not telling him," the blonde drawled.  
  
"Draco, if you have a mental link with Potter, there is a huge chance it means more. You two could be connected in Merlin knows how many ways. You might be connected magically. Lucius must not find out about this, or he will use you to get to our Golden Boy here."  
  
Draco didn't question why Snape was looking to keep Harry safe, for he had known his godfather was a spy for quite some time now. He had even expressed his lack of support to Snape on various occasions. Harry, however, was unaware of Draco's support for the opposite side.  
  
He looked questioningly at Draco. "Why would you care if the link provided a quick way for your father to get to me?"  
  
The Slytherin threw a quick glance to his professor, who nodded. "Well, I kind of...don't support Voldemort." A glance from Snape urged him to continue. "In fact, I support your side of this stupid war."  
  
Harry's face broke out into a smile. "That's great. I could kiss you right now, that's so great!"  
  
Draco's heart swelled at this, while the black-haired professor ordered "Don't,".  
  
"It's not great," commented the blonde after a minute, "seeing as if Father ever found out, you'd be searching for my body.'  
  
"Which is why," Snape added, "you musn't tell anybody. Neither should you, Potter. I will have a talk with Dumbledore in the morning, and you two should leave now."  
  
They obeyed, exiting the room together. "Draco, I'm really glad you're on my side..." Harry began. Draco shushed him with a finger on his full lips, then leaned in to replace his finger with his mouth. This quickly turned into Harry being pressed up against the wall. Finally pulling apart, panting, they went their separate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_This was one hell of a night,_ Draco thought. _I can't believe Potter got to me that much. First he becomes the only person I have ever wanted to control me, and then I was deeply touched by how happy he was when he found out I was on his side. I want to play for the winning team, that's the only reason I'm on his side to begin with,_ he told himself unconvincingly. _Harry doesn't really mean anything to me. But when we were kissing, it felt so much more than just physical. I _ Pushing this thought aside, Draco turned on his side to go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Who would have ever imagined that Draco Malfoy would be on the Light side? And why in the world did I feel so happy when I found out?_ He figured it was probably nothing, that he was just happy to have another person on the light side. _Liar,_ his sub-conscious taunted him, but he ignored it. _Making out with Draco was sooo great...I never thought I would ever think I wanted to be that close to a Malfoy, but I guess things change. But it was more than physical, I think. When we were together like that, I felt kind _ He too shoved this thought aside, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear that the blonde was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's brilliance.  
  
Author's Note: I'm _really_ sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been away and plus this chapter just _did not_ wanna come out lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Six – Explanations**  
  
Harry woke up feeling more relaxed and content than he had in months. He searched his mind for the thing that had made him so happy, and then grinned uncontrollably. _Draco._ Images from the previous night flooded his mind, and warmth spread throughout his entire body. _I had better stop thinking about this. I've got to get to breakfast and I don't have time to deal with the problem I always seem to have while thinking about Draco and his beautiful pale skin and talented tongue...Stop it!!_ One look around his room told him that Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already in the Great Hall. He took a quick shower and went down to join them, smiling and practically jumping up and down the whole way.  
  
As he sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione asked him "What's going on, Harry? You can hardly sit still." "Yea, she's right, you're practically bouncing off the walls, mate," Ron put in. "Oh, um...I just had a really good night's sleep is all," and he quickly toned down his hyperness. Two pairs of eyes narrowed in disbelief, but he ignored their gazes and kept his eyes on his plate. Finally, Ron and Hermione sighed in unison and returned to their food.  
  
_:You look like someone gave you new batteries:_ a voice in Harry's head commented.  
  
Harry turned and smirked at the blonde. _:Good morning to you too, Draco. I'd just like to point out that the grin on your face is just a big as the one on mine.:  
_  
The Slytherin seemed to realize the truth in this statement, and quickly replaced the grin with his patented smirk.  
  
_:You look so much better when you smile._: Harry said.  
  
Draco scoffed at this and replied, _:I'm a Malfoy. I'm not supposed to smile.:_  
  
_:Yea, well, I'm not supposed to keep living through Voldemort's murder attempts, but here I am, the fucking Boy Who Lived, still alive.:_ the Gryffindor replied with amusement.  
  
The blonde laughed at this and returned his attention to his own table, and was met with stares. "What?" he snapped in his most threatening tone, and all the eyes quickly turned away. _Damn him. First he made me smile practically all bloody morning and then I actually laughed out loud._ Harry snorted, but did not reply.  
  
Ten minutes later, owls were flying overhead, and letters were being dropped on every table. One of the school's owls flew to Harry and dropped a small piece of parchment onto his now empty plate. He picked it up and opened it, recognizing the elegant handwriting as that of Dumbledore.  
  
**Harry,  
  
I would appreciate it if you could stop by my office after breakfast. The password is 'lemon drop'.  
  
Dumbledore  
**  
Laughing to himself he thought, _That man is way too obsessed with those damn lemon drops._ He turned his head quickly, searching for the silver eyes of his former nemesis for conformation. Draco caught his eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
_This must be about the link,_ both thought. Both boys were anxious to find out exactly what the link could mean, but worried at the precautions they knew they might have to take because of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The remainder of breakfast seemed to go by as slow as possible for Harry and Draco, because all either wanted to do was be able to greet each other...properly. Finally, the bell rang, and everyone began walking to class. Hermione turned to Harry, "Aren't you coming?" He replied "Yea, Mione, soon, but Dumbledore asked to talk to me first." She nodded, said she'd see him later, and turned to walk with Ron, who gently put a hand on her arm as they walked. Harry shook his head, laughing at the obviousness of his best friends' feelings. He looked around for Draco, but the blonde was already gone, so he headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
As soon as he got there, pale hands grabbed him by his robes and pulled him in for a rough and passionate kiss. The Gyffindor responded immediately, placing his hands behind Draco's head to push him deeper into the kiss. The blonde's hands were running up and down Harry's sides, sending fiery tingles throughout his entire body. He tangled one hand into the blonde's hair, marveling at it's incredibly silkiness, while the fingers of his other hand was roaming Draco's back. Harry could feel the blonde's raw need in his almost desperate kisses, and it made him wonder whether or not anyone had ever kissed Draco with actual enotion before. It just made him kiss Draco harder, trying to portray his care for the boy through their lips.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" a voice barked at them. Harry and Draco jumped apart, hair tousled, flushed and breathing heavily. "Might I remind you that the hallway is probably not the best place for that?" Snape scowled. "Lemon drop,' he said, then motioned for them to enter. "Bloody teenagers and their bloody hormones," he grumbled while following them.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Severus," Dumbledore acknowledged each as they entered. Turning to the youths, he said "I imagine you know why you are here this morning." They nodded. "Now, Severus has already told me what you told him, but I'd like you to tell me again."  
  
"Headmaster," Draco began. "Ever since the night I turned sixteen, I have been able to hear Harry's thoughts if I choose to, but Harry couldn't hear mine then."  
  
"But then on the night of my sixteenth birthday, I was able to hear Draco's thoughts at will as well," Harry said. "And since then, we've just kind of been talking through the link."  
  
"And that's basically it," Draco finished.  
  
"Can you send images through this link?" Dumbledore asked thoughfully.  
  
"We haven't tried," Draco replied. "So then try now," was the reply.  
  
So Draco sent Harry a series of particularly erotic images from his dreams of the previous night, all of which involved him and the Gryffindor. Harry blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap, and Draco smirked.  
  
Blue eyes twinkling, Dumbledore commented, "I'm going to guess that it worked." Snape rolled his eyes, trying not to picture the image his godson had sent Harry, knowing all too well exactly what category the image must have been in.  
  
"Try projecting your current feelings to Draco, Harry," the Headmaster continued.  
  
The Gryffindor concentrated on the blonde, and sent him the wave of desire that had overcome his body as a result of the images Draco had just purpously taunted him with.  
  
Draco felt Harry's strong desire enter him, and his body immediately responded with a wave just as strong, if not stronger. It was his turn to blush, and he glared daggers at the raven-haired boy, who was currently looking around the room innocently.  
  
"Well, now that we've established that you're both perfectly childish, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Snape said impatiently. Both boys obeyed and looked at Dumbeldore, waiting for him to speak. He appeared deep in thought, so Harry said "Headmaster? What exactly does this whole thing mean?"  
  
"Well," he began, "it would seem as if you two are bonded in some way." Nobody in the room even moved at this statement, for they had all suspected it was something along those lines. They wanted to know the specifics.  
  
"Would you happen to know how?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed at the obviousness of the previous statement.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at the annoyance in Draco's tone, and responded, "Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I think I do."  
  
"Feel like telling us anytime soon?" Harry put in, making the Headmaster's eyes twinkle even more.  
  
"You two are quite the team, aren't you? Alright, I believe that you two are connected by the beginning stages of a bond called _Soularous._ It takes a few months to fully develop, and activates on the night of one's sixteenth birthday, as I'm sure you already figured out. After it is fully developed, it is one of the strongest bonds that wizards and witches can be bonded by."  
  
"Why is it so strong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," Dumbledore went on, "it bonds the magic, the minds, and most importantly, the souls, of those it connects. It is self-activating, and very rare. This particular bond only works on people who are very alike and have very powerful magic. It only bonds people who were meant to be very close, and can triple the power of each involved." The blonde opened his mouth, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "Before you ask, Mr. Malfoy, the bond is not based on love. It bonds those who are meant to be great together, but not necessarily meant to be in love. Although, if the two connected are in love, the bond can be ten times stronger than it originally would have been, allowing you to do magic together that a relatively powerful wizard would not be able to do even with the help of three or more wizards of the same rank."  
  
Harry and Draco sat still, wide-eyed, taking in everything. They had never expected the link to be _this_ deep. "Anything else we should know?" Harry managed.  
  
"Ah, yes," the Headmaster said, smiling. "If one of you is injured, the other can heal you, and if one of you dies, the other will die within a matter of months. So basically, you need each other. Luckily, though, the chances of you dying with the strength of your magic due to his bond, are slim. Now, Mr. Malfoy, Severus tells me that you are no longer interested in following in your father's footsteps."  
  
The Slytherin snapped out of his apparent trance, and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Yes, that is true. I no longer wish to be the servant of a pathetic madman." The Headmaster chuckled at this and said "Well, Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the light side. Do not tell your father of this or of the bond. We need an element of surprise when the time comes, and with the magic you two will soon be able to create, I think we have just what we need. Are you willing to fight on our side when the time comes, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied, his voice hard and determined.  
  
"I am delighted to hear it. Severus has also told me that you two have forged something of a relationship." Both boys blushed and looked at each other, then down at their laps. "I must say I am somewhat surprised, but I think you two will be wonderful together. Now, I just have one more suggestion. I think I will give you two your own living quarters with a training room, so that you can develop your stronger magic. I do believe that you will now be able to do wandless magic, and I think that is most definitely a skill worth developing."  
  
"Wandless magic? Are you sure??" Harry said excitedly. Draco smirked at his hyper boyfriend, and Dumbeldore said "Yes, I thought you would like that. So if you two would come back to me after dinner tonight, I will show you your new quarters."  
  
The boy stood up to leave, and Harry asked "Sir? Am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione about the bond?"  
  
"Yes, if you choose to, Harry. But make sure they don't tell anyone, the last thing we need is someone overhearing and this getting back to Lucius and Voldemort."  
  
The Gryffindor nodded and followed Draco out. The blonde promptly grabbed his arm and dragged him into a dark, deserted corridor and began to kiss the hell out of him again. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes, hands roaming over each other's bodies, tongues learning and memorizing every contour and corner of each other's mouths. Draco could feel the powerful emotion in the kiss, and knew at once he was going to have a very hard time convincing himself that it was only physical if Potter kept kissing him like that. What was worse was that he knew that he was responding with just as much need and emotion, but he couldn't seem to keep the emotion out of his kiss. Kissing someone had never made him feel more than physical need, but this...this made him want so much more. He wanted Harry, to have Harry and love him and care about him and be with him...then Harry broke the kiss and Draco stumbled back, lightheaded and more confused than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"I...I have to go," he stammered, then turned and ran off. Harry sighed, feeling the confusion and emotions radiating the blonde. They were so strong that he knew even without the bond, he would have been able to read the other boy. He too, had felt the immense emotion between them in that earth-shattering kiss, and knew that it had scared Draco. Hell, it scared him too. He was afraid to care about anyone and had spent a lot of time hardening his feelings against those he loved, only recently letting his guard down and talking to his friends normally. But now, one kiss, and he was undone, wanting to be with Draco more than he thought possible. While both felt each other's confusion and want, they were too wrapped up in their own emotional turmoil to pay attention to the connection and what was going on in the other's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall that day for lunch, Harry grabbed their arms and dragged them out before they could eat anything.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing??" Ron whined. "I'm hungry, let me eat!" Hermione rolled her eyes and when they reached the common room, Harry went up to his dorm and brought down a huge stash of snacks he had accumulated and set them down in the middle of the couch where they were seated. "I need to talk to you guys and I can't in the Great Hall, so just eat this, okay, Ron?" The redhead didn't reply, for he was already ripping open a package of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Okay, I need to tell you something," Harry began. "Mione, you know how before you asked me what was going on and I said it had something to do with Malfoy?" The brunette nodded. "Well, he and I have had this mental link that opened the night of each of our sixteenth birthdays, and we've been talking to each other through it. Snape found out and asked Dumbledore about it, and it turns out that Draco and I are bonded."  
  
The both ignored the inevitable "WHAT?!?!" from Ron, and Hermione asked "What's the bond called?"  
  
Harry sighed, knowing that once he told her the name of it, she would know everything to the full extent, seeing as there was no possible way she _hadn't_ read about the bond. "It's called _Soularous._" Hermione gasped, "Oh my God."  
  
Ron, who had finally stopped screaming, looked at her with panicked eyes. "What, oh my God?? Why did you say oh my God???" he said frantically. "Ron, calm down," Harry ordered. It's not really a bad thing."  
  
"That is one of the most powerful bonds," Hermione said, still shocked. Ron grabbed his friend's arm, something just occurring to him. "Harry, is it a umm...a...bond based on...love?" he choked the word out.  
  
"No," Harry replied, But if only you knew what I was doing before lunch. He sighed, knowing this was definitely not the time to tell his hot-tempered friend about his new relationship. Harry told them everything Dumbledore had told him and Draco, and he also told them about living with Draco to train the new strong magic they shared. While the redhead sat, shocked and unable to move, Hermione pulled Harry across the room, and asked him in a low voice, "I saw that _moment_ that you and Draco had on the train. Are you two...involved?"  
  
Harry blushed and lowered his head, while murmuring a soft yes. Sensing her friend's fear of her reaction, she lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. But if he hurts you...." She trailed off, knowing Harry had caught her meaning. "I'll be sure to let him know that," Harry grinned.  
  
_:So, what did you think of what Dumbledore told us?:_ Draco's voice came into his mind.  
  
_:It was a lot to take in at once, but I'm okay. I get to live with you, don't I?:_  
  
_:Of course, you should feel very lucky, Potter. Just think about it. You get to have me all alone every night...:_  
  
Harry blushed at the implication and Draco laughed, because he could feel the boy's embarrassment.

_:Well, the same goes for you, Malfoy. You should be feeling very lucky to have me all to yourself. But getting me into your bed might not be as easy as you think.:_ he smirked.  
  
_:Oh, but I beg to differ, Mr. Potter:_ Draco said slyly. _:I assure you, I **always** get my way.:_  
  
Harry shivered at the sheer possessiveness and determination in Malfoy's voice, and both grinned simultaneously, anxiously waiting for the first night they were to spend together.


	7. Fights and Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven – Fights and Feelings **

That night, before dinner, Harry was trying to get his stuff together so that he could go to Dumbledore right after dinner. Thoughts of alone time with Draco ran through his head and set his pulse into overdrive as he absentmindedly threw his things into his trunk. A particularly enticing image of Draco lying on a bed with no clothing to hide his beautiful body, caused Harry to stop and close his eyes to fully appreciate it. He remained standing like that until Malfoy's voice broke his thoughts.

_:I know that I'm perfect and all, but don't you have some packing to do?:_

Harry looked down at his trunk and realized that he had been standing in front of his trunk, the shirt he had picked up five minutes before forgotten in favor of thoughts of Draco. He placed the shirt in the trunk.

_:I am packing,:_ he replied. _:I can't help it if you're more interesting than my boring belongings.:_

_:Yes, well, if you don't pack your 'boring belongings', then there is no chance you will ever get to see the real version of your little fantasies, and nor will I, so stop getting distracted and finish!: _the blonde ordered.

The Gryffindor chuckled, and at that moment, Hermione and Ron entered. They looked at his suspiciously as he laughed at seemingly nothing. He noticed their strange looks, and explained, "Draco". Hermione nodded and lost her suspicious look while Ron kept his, not seeing how in the world _Malfoy_ could have said anything that would make his best friend laugh like that.

Hermione's brown eyes rested on his open, almost full trunk, and Ron's blue-eyed gaze followed hers. His eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly turned back to Harry. 'You're actually going to go live with...with that..._Slytherin_, are you???"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Yes, Ron, I'm going to live with that _Slytherin. _That _Slytherin_ happens to be my friend now." Flaming red eyebrows rose. "Since when?" Ron laughed. "Since I decided that I wanted to be friends with him," Harry said shortly.

"You can't just get up one day and say to yourself 'Today's a nice day, I think it's a good day to befriend the prat who's made a point of making my life miserable the past five years!" Ron exclaimed. "He apologized for that!" The redhead snorted. "Oh well, since he _apologized_, then everything is just perfect, isn't it? Let's all live by the whole forgive and forget principle. Next thing you know, Lucius will be _apologizing_ for being the perfect minion to You-Know-Who to get out of Azkaban, and you know what? I think we should forgive him too! After all, if we're going to forgive one Malfoy, then why leave the other behind??" Ron's face was now as red as his hair. "Well thank you for that amazing show of brilliant and witty sarcasm, Ron," Harry said dryly, "but I want to be friends with Draco, and I think I can make my own decisions." With that, he turned away and resumed packing.

"Yea, because your decisions have always brought good things. Every single one of your choices has almost gotten us all killed, and look what your wonderful decision making skills did to Sirius!" As soon as he said it, Ron knew he had made a mistake. Even Hermione, who had been standing by quietly, not wanting to take sides, was glaring daggers at him. He risked a glance at Harry, and saw that he had turned around, the fiery anger in his green eyes now replaced with an icy coolness that seemed to lower the temperature in the room.

"You know what, Ron? You're right," he said calmly, while randomly placing clothes in his trunk, no longer bothering to be neat about it. "It's my fault that Sirius died. Excuse me from trying to save one of the only people who cares about me. Remind me not to try to save you if I think you're in danger, since my decisions are so horrible. Although I suppose I should try to rescue you anyway, seeing as if you die, that would just be another thing you could blame on me." Slamming his now fully packed trunk shut, Harry stalked from the room, not looking back once.

Hermione turned her fury-filled eyes toward Ron. "You just had to go and say that didn't you? You do realize that it took us months to get him to see that Sirius's death wasn't his fault, and he's not anywhere near over it yet. He was just starting to be happy again, and now he's just going to feel guilty all over again! Can't you ever control yourself?!"

Ron looked down at the floor, the truth of his friend's words piercing him. He looked up at Hermione, eyes full of regret. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" The brunette sighed, replying "I don't know. You have to accept the fact that he's becoming friends with Draco, that they're bonded by very powerful magic, and hat they will be living together. There is nothing you can do to change it, and I know that Harry needs you. You have to apologize."

They walked to the Great Hall in silence. _What am I going to do with him? _Hermione wondered. _I can only imagine the scene when Ron finds out that Harry is actually dating Draco._ They reached the Gryffindor table, and noticed that Harry was sitting at the opposite from where they all usually sat together. Ron sighed, knowing he had to give Harry time to cool down before approaching him, seeing as he didn't have a death wish. The apology would have to wait. Hermione turned to him and said "I think I'm going to sit with Harry. I'll see you later." Ron nodded and began eating.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry noticed Hermione approaching him and his eyes hardened before he realized that Ron wasn't with her. He allowed her to sit next to him, and she gave him a brief hug before choosing food to put on her plate. They ate in silence for a few minutes until she said, "Ron didn't mean it." Harry sighed, sounding defeated. "Yes, he did. Besides, Mione, it's not that horrible that he said it, it's the fact that he was right that bothers me."

"He was _not_ right," she said firmly. "Accidents happen."

"Yea, but _my_ accidents always involve someone I care about getting hurt. What am I thinking, getting involved with Draco?" Taking a risk, he leaned in toward Hermione and said "Draco switched sides. He's going to be fighting with us when the time comes. And I couldn't bear it if something happened to him. Mione, I think I might be in love with him."

Hermione almost laughed at the obviousness of this statement, but held her laugh back when she saw how scared Harry looked. She had suspected it right from the minute Draco had stepped into their compartment on the train. The way they had looked at each other...she could tell that it had been deeper than the obvious physical attraction, even though neither boy had been aware of it.

She looked into Harry's eyes, trying to soothe him, let him know that it would be okay. "I think Draco feels the same, and I don't think you will let anything happen to him, just as I think he won't let anything happen to you," she said, smiling.

"Do you really think he does?" asked Harry, grinning. Hermione laughed. "Of course. How could he not? You're bloody gorgrous."

"Hermione!"

"What?" the brunette said innocently. "You are." Harry laughed and they resumed eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked over at Harry and Hermione laughing and chatting, wishing he could be the one next to Harry, making him laugh. Then he shook his head. _This whole having emotions thing has got to stop_, he thought, even though he knew it wouldn't. He could control his emotions about everything, he had thought, until he had become involved with Harry. Now he could barely stop from grinning at the prospect of living with Harry. Class that afternoon with the Gryffindors had been a completely different story. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to grab the raven-haired boy, push him onto a table and snog him senseless. The thought that everyone would have seen hadn't even bothered him.

He thought back to the argument he had heard between Harry and Ron. The blonde couldn't believe that Harry had actually defended him to Weasley. When his attraction to Potter had first developed, he had never thought that it would go anywhere, let alone leading to making out with him and having Harry defend a Malfoy to a Weasley, which was something that just _wasn't done_. It had left him with a warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach all the way throughout dinner, which was only intensified by observing Harry and Granger eating without Ron. _Well, Weasley deserves it, after the things he said to Potter._ Draco had felt Potter's pain as he had coolly responded, and he had wanted to wrap the boy in his arms and tell him that everything was okay.

_This is getting ridiculous. I did not want to wrap Potter in my arms._ The Slytherin was relieved that Harry was too involved in his conversation with Hermione to pay attention to the thoughts running through Draco's mind. He wouldn't want Potter to think that he _loved _him or something, because he definitely didn't. Not at all. _Yea right_, his subconscious said. _Shut up, _he snapped and continued eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, dinner was over, and Harry and Draco were on their way to Dumledore's office, both anxious to go to their new room. The Headmaster was waiting for them outside, next to the stone gargoyle. When they reached him, he smiled at them in greeting. "Shall we?" and began walking, motioning for them to follow him.

He led them to a portrait of a beautiful young women. "Sophia, how are you?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. "Good as ever," she replied, then noticed Harry and Draco standing there. "Oh my, these are the two young men that you told me will be staying in this room now?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied. "Emerald dragon." The portrait opened and Harry and Draco looked at each in surprise. "You may change the password if you wish," Dumbledore said, but both boys thought that it was absolutely perfect.

The room that was revealed by Sophia's open portrait brought simultaneous gasps to the boys' lips. It was a light blue, and the floor was covered in a dark blue rug. In the center of the room was a plush, black velvet couch, with matching chairs facing the couch. There was a beautiful mahogany desk at either end of the room, and a huge fireplace in the center. Most amazing, though, was the ceiling. There were beautiful storm clouds above them, looking as though rain would pour any minute.

As the boys stared, Dumbledore said, "I'm glad you like it," and began moving to a door in the right half of the room. "This," he said "is your bedroom, Harry." It was painted a deep red, with a huge bed in the center, and a dresser on the right. There was also a desk on the left. Draco's room was basically the same, just as magnificent, but painted deep green instead of red. The joint bathroom was a beautiful cream color, and the rug was a deeper cream color. Everything else was pure white and sparkling.

The Headmaster smiled at the look of awe on his students' faces. "Harry, Draco," and when both looked at him, he continued. "Every Tuesday and Thursday nights you will have lessons with Professor Snape to strengthen your magic and defense. We will see how much stronger your magic has become so far. Your first lesson will be next Tuesday. I think I will leave you to get settled in," and then left.

"I can't believe our lessons are with Snape," Harry complained, and turned to Draco, who he found was looking at him very intensely. Suddenly the blonde grabbed him and kissed him deeply, then broke away before Harry even had the chance to respond. With a dazed look, the Gryffindor said "What was that for?"

The blonde looked down at the floor before answering. "You defended me," he said simply. "Thank you."

Harry put his fingers under Draco's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eye. "Don't thank me. You deserve it," he said firmly. Draco gave him such a genuine smile that he almost melted to the floor.

"What he said wasn't true," the Slytherin said. He immediately felt the Gryffindor's mood change from content to sad, and when Harry dropped down onto the couch with his head in his hands, Draco followed. He put an arm around the other boy and felt Harry's head rest on his shoulder.

"But it is," the raven-haired boy replied, sounding as if he was going to cry. "Everyone I get close to, they're all in danger. It _is_ my fault that Sirius died. If I hadn't been so quick to assume that he was really in trouble, he might still be..." The boy trailed off, unable to hold back his tears any longer. He cried into Draco's shoulder, and the blonde wrapped both his arms around him, pulling him even closer, wanting to erase all of the pain in Harry's life.

"And now," Harry sobbed, "there's you and I don't think I could live if anything happened to you because of me."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and I'll be here with you," Draco said, realizing for the first time that he would be. He was going to be with Harry, and even though he knew it would take time for him to be able to admit it out loud, he could feel deep in his heart and soul that he loved this boy with everything that he was. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them that would shorten their future together, because he knew they had one. Screw Voldemort and all his fucking minions and servants. They would defeat him together.

'Neither of us is going to die," Draco told Harry fiercely. He could feel Harry's sobs subsiding and his breathing return to normal. Realizing that Harry was exhausted, he guided him to his room and laid him on the bed, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Harry caught his wrist. "Stay with me." The blonde melted at the vulnerability in Harry's big green eyes, and climbed into the bed. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, and the other boy buried his head in Draco's chest.

"So I guess this means there will be no sex tonight," Draco quipped. The Gryffindor laughed quietly.

_:Draco?: _Harry said, for he didn't have enough strength to open his mouth.

"Yea?"

_:Thanks:_ he said sleepily.

"No problem, love. Now go to sleep." Harry obeyed and was asleep within minutes. Draco, however, was awake for hours, just admiring the beautiful young man he was in love with.

_:_


	8. Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they are all J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eight - Lessons**

Harry awoke completely contented the next morning, his senses overwhelmed by Draco, whose arms were still wrapped around him. His emerald eyes filled with wonder as he gazed at the beautiful blonde, and he couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he snuggled closer to Harry, who gave him a light squeeze and said "Time to get up." The blonde said a quick no and buried his head deeper into Harry's shoulder. "Breakfast is in ten minutes," Harry said.

"I don't wanna get up," Draco whined.

"If you don't get up I'll go to breakfast alone and tell the entire Great Hall that you like to snuggle."

Draco shot up in bed. "You wouldn't," he hissed.

"I would," Harry replied cheerfully while getting out of bed. "Plus, you have to show up. The other Slytherins are probably suspicious enough already now that you're not living with them anymore."

The present Slytherin sighed, knowing that Harry had a point. Hearing the sigh, the Gryffindor turned toward him after picking out a clean shirt. "What did you tell them?"

Draco, who was momentarily dumbstruck by the fact that Harry had removed his shirt and was pulling a new one over his tan, muscled chest, had to think a moment before answering. "I just told them that I was getting my own room because my father requested it."

"How did they take it?"

"They were all jealous, naturally. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of me?"

Harry snorted. "Go get dressed" he said while leaving the room. Draco went into his room where his trunk was. The Gryffindor waited for at least fifteen minutes before shouting, "What the hell are you doing in there?" When he received no response, he entered Draco's room to find him standing in front of his mirror, delicately brushing his hair, as if it were gold. It was pointless, considering his hair looked perfect anyway.

Harry grabbed the brush from Draco's hand and placed it back on the dresser. "Hey!" said an annoyed voice. "I was using that!" He picked up the gel and was about to squeeze some into his hand to use on his hair when Harry took that from him too. "I can't go out without doing my hair!" Draco said in a panicked voice.

"Yes, you most certainly can," Harry commented. "Besides, it looks sexy when it's not gelled back."

"It does?"

"Yea, sexy as hell," the raven-haired boy replied while rolling his eyes and dragging a protesting Draco, whose eyes were glued to his own reflection, from the room. He led Draco all the way to the Great Hall and entered, not realizing that his own hand was still attached firmly to Draco's arm. Blushing, he quickly removed it and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

A murderous glare from Draco had the occupants of the room averting their gazes and returning to their food and conversations in an instant. Even though the attention was off Potter and Malfoy, the whispers and mutterings between friends were still about them. The blonde strode to his seat confidently, as was his way, holding the death-glare the entire way.

Snape, at the staff table, was having a rather hard time holding in his laughter at the stupidity of his students. _What kind of idiots are they, walking in the Great Hall practically holding hands? The fact that they even walked in together is something that could cause enough gossip to last months in this school. Merlin only knows the rumors people will come up with. _He had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that he was looking forward to the reactions of the students, and the ridiculous rumors that were sure to be created. Even Severus Snape, the infamous bitter Potions Master, enjoyed a good laugh now and then.

The minute Harry sat down, he was met with wide-eyed stares from everyone at his table except Hermione, who looked at him with knowing eyes, and Ron, who was looking very sorry.

"Listen, Harry..." Ron began, intending to apologize, but Harry held up a hand to silence him.

"I know that you didn't mean what you said to me, and I forgive you for it. But you were right. I _do_ make quick assumptions and decisions that have led me into some incredibly dangerous situations. But you have to trust me about Draco. He's not who you think he is. I promise you that I thought this through."

Ron, who had been listening, nodded slowly. "I can't promise you that I'll get along with him, but I will try to give him a second chance. Plus, Hermione supports this too, so he can't be that bad, right?" he joked.

Harry grinned in relief, and gave Hermione a grateful smile, who nodded lightly in acknowledgement. They ate the rest of their meal chatting about quidditch and classes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked silently to potions, ignoring Pansy next to him saying "Why in the world were you walking with _Potter_?" Thankfully, they arrived at the classroom, for if he had to listen to her drone on about how horrible Harry was for one more minute, he was sure he would have slapped that superior look off of her face. As he took his seat, he realized that his face had also held that superior look for the previous five years. He had walked around like Potter was beneath him for so long, and was beginning to feel rather guilty about it. Realizing that he had only acted the way he did because he was jealous that Harry had chosen Ron over him did nothing to ease his guilt, and he knew that he wouldn't feel right until he apologized to Harry for it all.

"Hey," he heard as Harry took a seat beside him. Draco looked at him and opened his mouth, about to apologize, when Snape began speaking.

"You will be making a calming draught, and at the end of class, I will be randomly selecting a student to test his or her potion on themselves." A gulp was heard from Neville. Snape smirked evilly before waving his wand, the ingredients and instructions appearing on the board. "You may begin."

"I'll get the ingredients," Harry said and left. Draco sighed, wondering how to apologize. When he had opened his mouth before, he hadn't been sure what he was going to say, just hoped that it would sound good. When Harry returned, he set down the ingredients and turned to the blonde. "Were you going to say something before Snape started talking?"

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "Why did you forgive Weasley for what he said?", he asked, while following the beginning steps of creating the draught.

"Well, Ron means a lot to me, and I know that he didn't mean to hurt me, he just wasn't thinking about what he was saying. I would hate to lose my friendship with him over something stupid. Also, he was kind of right, and that bothered me a lot more than the fact that he said it." The Gryffindor looked at him questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"It surprised me that you forgave him so quickly," the Slytherin answered truthfully. "I men, what he said really hurt you, I could feel how deep your pain was when he said it. How can you just let that go?"

"It's true that Ron shouldn't have said what he said, and it did hurt me a lot, but in the end, his friendship just means more and I know he was only looking out for me, albeit misguidedly. What's this all about, Draco?"

"I realized that I never truly apologized for the way I've treated you in the past," Draco replied while looking at the table intently, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Draco, look at me," Harry said. He looked up into the beautiful emerald eyes of his boyfriend, his own silver ones clouded with uncertainty. "That's all in the past now. We both said and did things that we know mean nothing now. All that matters is how we feel about each other now."

"But all the things I did to you..." Draco trailed off as Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he repeated firmly. The blonde nodded slowly, his eyes brightening with relief, and it took all of the raven-haired boy's self control not to press a reassuring kiss to Draco's lips. He settled for squeezing Draco's hand under the desk, then returned to the potion.

They spent the rest of the lesson working in comfortable silence, only broken by the Slytherin instructing Harry. Five minutes before the end of the class, Snape announced, "I want a sample of each on my desk now. Except for you, Longbottom," he sneered. "I want to test yours now."

Neville gulped, for he had prepared this potion on his own, and prayed before lifting the ladle to his lips. As the potion rushed through his body, he felt instantly calm, his nerves soothed. A huge grin spread across his face as he jumped up. "It works!" he said excitedly. Snape stood, staring at him with a horrified look, seemingly thinking that Longbottom correctly brewing a potion signified that the end of the world was near. The Gryffindors cheered for Neville, while Draco laughed at the stricken look that graced his godfather's face. Snape snapped out of his trance long enough to snap "What are you all cheering for? Get out of my classroom!" Everybody left, the Gryffindors grinning while the Slytherins scowled. Draco said goodbye to Harry, whispering quickly, "Don't forget that our first lesson with Snape is tonight, so be at our room by 7:30." Harry nodded before going to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't hang out with you tonight," Harry said to his two best friends as they sat down to lunch in the Great Hall. "Why not?" Ron asked while piling food onto his plate.

"I have my first training session with Snape and Draco tonight," he explained. "Oh," the redhead muttered, not looking at all pleased with the situation. "I still can't believe you're spending the evening with them instead of us."

"Believe me, Ron, if I had my way, Snape would not have any part in my evening. Just because I'm friends with Draco doesn't mean I actually _like_ that greasy git any more than I did before."

Ron laughed, somewhat reassured by this answer. Hermione cut in, saying "What exactly are these extra lessons for?"

"To learn stronger defense magic, and to learn how to control and use the strengthened magic that the bond gives us."

"Oh," the brunette said. "Do be careful with the extra magic, Harry. You're already immensely powerful. If you don't watch what you do, you could hurt someone or yourself."

Harry nodded, seeing her point. "I will," he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was 7:30. Harry entered their living room just minutes after Draco himself arrived, and both stared at each other, while walking towards one another. Then they were kissing feverishly, as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks. Hands tangled in hair and roamed bodies, mouths welded together, as if to turn them into one person. After several breathless minutes, they pulled apart, hands still attached to the other.

"Hi," the raven-haired boy said, completely dazed, eyes darkened with lust.

"Hi," was Draco's breathless reply, his eyes also now a stormy gray, matching the color of the overhead clouds of the living room.

They stayed like that a few moments, before hearing arguing voices approaching them.

"We will teach them what I have chosen to teach them," the Potions Master snapped.

"We're supposed to be working together," came the voice of Remus Lupin, sounding like a whining child.

Harry pulled away from Draco before calling out, "Remus?", just as the bickering pair entered the room.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed, crossing the room. "You're teaching us too?", Harry asked excitedly. "Yes," Remus said, chucking at Harry's enthusiasm. He pulled the Gryffindor into a hug. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"Great," Harry replied truthfully, grinning. Remus seemed somewhat surprised at this, but happy for him nonetheless. "And you?" Harry asked. "I'm okay," Remus replied softly.

Draco noticed his godfather watching this scene with a somewhat contented look in his eyes. He knew that it couldn't have anything to do with Harry being happy, for no matter what Draco might feel for Harry, Snape would always dislike him. _So it must be Lupin then,_ he realized, smirking.

"So where's the training room?" Remus asked, and Harry led to him to a door on the left side of the room. The blonde noticed his godfather's eyes rest on Lupin's retreating arse as they walked from the room, his smirk widening. _Yes, it's definitely Lupin. Who would have thought Snape would have a thing for guys, let alone the good ones?_

He walked over to Snape and said "I thought we had a lesson planned, but you seem to be perfectly content standing here staring at Lupin's arse, so maybe I'll leave you here."

Snape colored slightly, something highly unusual for the seemingly emotionless potions professor. "Shut up," he growled while stalking off to the training room. Draco grinned and followed.

When Snape and Draco entered the room, Harry noticed Remus's eyes immediately land on Snape, resting there, before he walked over to him, where they immediately started bickering again.

_Remus staring at Snape?_ He grinned, watching them. _This is very interesting. _The blonde walked over to him, also gazing at the two adults. He gave Harry a quick kiss before leaning against the wall beside him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Draco asked. "I believe I am," Harry replied. "Who would have ever thought that those two would be attracted to each other? It's weird, but I can picture it."

"Yea, I know exactly what you mean," the blonde replied.

"Hey, I thought we were here for a training session," Harry called out to the two.

The elder Slytherin and Gryffindor turned quickly toward them, as if remembering that they were there. "Uh, right," Lupin said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for you to be able to fight physically, and we are going to start with swords," he said. "I know you've already practiced using a sword, Draco, but this will make you better. The swords are charmed not to injure, don't worry. Remus and I are going to demonstrate before beginning your training."

"This should be interesting," Harry whispered. The blonde grinned.

Each of the men picked up a sword, circling each other. "The key," Remus explained while taking a jab at Severus, "is to be forceful and strong while remaining graceful." Both men held true to this statement, executing the fight with incredible grace, looking intently at each other.

"They look great together," Draco commented, somewhat in awe. "Amazing," Harry agreed, also unable to remove his eyes from the pair.

After at least ten minutes, Snape finally knocked Remus off balance, winning the fight. He reached his hand to Lupin, pulling him up, both freezing at the contact and looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I wonder if they know how obvious they're being," Harry said. "Probably not," Draco smirked. "Sev doesn't show emotion if he can help it. I've never known someone to affect Sev so much that he can't hide it."

Severus and Remus were still staring at each other, so the raven-haired boy cleared his throat to break them out of their trance. Both elder men blushed, quickly moving away from each other.

"Right," Snape coughed. "Um, Draco, you're with me and Potter you're with Remus." Harry rose his eyebrows at Snape's use of Lupin's first name, but said nothing while walking over to the werewolf.

The next hour and half passed with Harry learning and Draco perfecting the basics of sword fighting. All were having a hard time concentrating, seeing as Draco and Harry couldn't stop sneaking glances at each other, as was the case with Remus and Severus. It turns out that guys look incredibly hot while sword fighting.

Knowing that they weren't going to get any further with Draco and Harry staring at each other like that, carefully leaving his own staring out of the equation, Snape called a stop to the training. He hated to admit it, but Harry had held up pretty damn well against Remus, and he knew that stopping tonight's lesson a little early would do no harm.

Draco went to sit with his godfather about something, and Harry and Remus sat down, resting. "You're great for a beginner," Remus commented, while conjuring glasses of water of them. "Thanks," Harry replied. "You seemed to enjoy staring at Snape."

The werewolf choked on his water while turning bright red. "I...I don't know what you mean."

Harry snorted. "You know damn well what I mean."

"I..." Remus seemed at a loss for words, so Harry said something he knew would probably make him less uncomfortable. "Remus, I have something to tell you...I'm gay."

Lupin's head shot up. "What??"

"Um, yea, and I'm kind of dating Draco."

"What?? I don't believe you!" he exclaimed.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Draco," he called, "tell Remus we're dating."

"Lupin, Harry and I are dating," he said promptly before turning back to Snape.

"See?" Harry said triumphantly. "And before you say anything, I know that you and Sirius were involved."

The werewolf almost fell of his chair. "What?!"

"You know, you really seem to have a limited vocabulary tonight," Harry joked.

"How did you know about me and Sirius?" Lupin choked out.

"Oh, please. The 'discreet' brushing of hands and bodies as you passed each other, the whispering."

Remus, whose face was gradually returning to it's natural color, said "You don't mind?"

"No, of course not," Harry said gently. "So what about Snape." He grinned.

The werewolf blushed again. "It's...nothing."

"You two have been looking at each other all night. During that swordfight, it was like you two were the only people in the room. It was incredible."

"Really?" was the whispered reply.

"Yea, so what are you going to do about Snape? He likes you, it's so obvious."

"I don't know," Remus replied quietly. "I'll wait and see what happens, I guess. I have to go, I'll see you on Thursday."

He got up from his chair and motioned to Severus that they had to leave. Draco and Harry left the training room and sat on the couch of their living room.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Draco said mockingly. Harry laughed and said "Remus says he's going to 'wait and see what happens'."

"That's about the same as what Sev said to me. We should go get some food in a few minutes." The raven-haired boy nodded, and they sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying one another's presence, unaware of what was going on just outside their room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"See, letting me actually teach something wasn't that bad now was it?" Remus said as he and Snape left the boys' room.

"I only let you teach Harry because I don't like him," Snape said childishly.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Must you always have everything your way?"

"Yes," Severus snapped. "I can say and do whatever I want," he said, managing to sound even more like a five-year-old than before.

"Well," the werewolf said slyly. "If you can do whatever you want, so can I." With that, the potions professor found himself pressed up against the wall just outside of the portrait to Harry and Draco's room. Both men stayed completely still, looking in each other's eyes, each afraid that if they moved an inch the other would pull away. Finally, Snape wound his arms around Remus's neck and kissed him hungrily, and Lupin responded with equal fervor. They sighed contentedly, as both had wanted this the whole night. Their bodies pressed closer involuntarily, trying to blend into one another, never wanting to let go.

At that moment, Draco and Harry left their room in search of food, only to find their teachers making out. Both cleared their throats, and smirked at the blushes on the men's faces. They were all silent for a minute, looking at each other, before Harry broke the silence.

"Wait and see what happens, my arse."


	9. Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

A/N: It's the same night as it was at the end of Chapter 8. Also, I can't believe I've never thanked all of my reviewers!! Thanks to everyone who's reading my story, I honestly didn't expect a lot of people to like it lol.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Nine – Encounters**

The red color of Remus's face deepened and Severus looked at him in the eye, his eyebrows raised. The werewolf looked away before hurriedly replying, "We really should be going,' while grabbing Snape's arm and dragging him down the hallway.

_:You know,: _Draco commented, seeming lost in thought. _:They look even better kissing than they do fighting.:_

They resumed walking towards the kitchens as Harry nodded in response. As they rounded the corner, they nearly ran straight into Snape and Lupin, who had apparently decided they couldn't walk for ten seconds without touching each other.

_:I'm starting to see how Snape felt: _Harry grumbled.

"I remember someone telling me that the hallway wasn't the place for this," the blonde said mockingly.

The potions professor leisurely removed his mouth from Lupin's to glare murderously at his smirking godson. "Stop stalking us," he growled.

Draco laughed. "You have a private room and you're standing out in the hallway. Stop insulting me and go use it."

Remus's eyes brightened as he heard these words. "Good point," he said, and started to drag the other man down the corridor. Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Lupin silenced him by kissing him deeply. Snape was efficiently dumbfounded by this, allowing the werewolf to take his arm and guide him away from the smirking students.

_:I can't believe Snape complained about us: _Harry said. _:At least we can walk down a corridor without making out every ten seconds.:_

_:I wouldn't be so sure about that: _Draco said slyly, then pushed the Gryffindor against the wall roughly and brought his mouth tantalizingly close to that of his boyfriend's. He grinned as he felt Harry's breathing quicken. He gradually moved his mouth closer, until Harry groaned in frustration and placed his hands behind Draco's neck to pull his head closer. The kiss that followed wasn't gentle or tender; it was desperate and passionate and full of need and lust.

Harry switched their positions and pinned Draco against the wall with his body while trailing kisses down the pale neck. Draco arched his neck, and Harry kissed lower until he came to the buttons of Draco's shirt, which he unbuttoned one by one. Then he brought his head back up to kiss Draco again, who took this opportunity to undo Harry's shirt as well. He let his hands caress the bare skin, then lightly brushed his hand against Harry's groin. The Gryffindor moaned into the blonde's mouth and moved Draco's hand, pressing his entire body against Draco so that every part of them was touching. The raven-haired boy ground against Draco, nearly making him melt to the floor at the wave of pleasure that swept through his body, making him feel hot all over. But then the pressure was gone as Harry pulled away, and Draco opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" the blonde complained. "Going somewhere else," Harry replied.

"But our rooms are in the other direction," Draco said as Harry pulled him down the corridor.

"I know, but there's something I've always wanted to see," the Gryffindor replied.

"Please tell me you're not taking me to a closet," Draco said. Harry laughed. "Nope," he replied. They walked in silence for ten minutes before the Slytherin became frustrated and sent a strong wave of desire to Harry to remind him where they had left off.

"We're here, stop trying to distract me," the raven-haired boy said. "But there's nothing here," Draco said in confusion.

"Kiss me," Harry instructed, and Draco obliged. The Gryffindor pulled way after ten seconds and looked towards the wall, where a door had appeared. "What is this?" Draco asked.

"This," Harry replied, "is the Room of Requirement. I would have thought that someone with your reputation would have known about it."

"Sorry to disappoint you," the Slytherin said dryly.

Harry went on as if he hadn't spoken. "It's a room that contains you whatever you are in need of at the present moment, and I've always wondered if it would provide a bed for couples who needed to be alone." With that, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

The sight that greeted them was one that was likely to remain in their thoughts for a long time to come. Blaise Zabini was sprawled on a huge bed, clad only in black silk boxers, his head thrown back and eyes closed, as none other than Seamus Finnegan placed kisses on his exposed skin.

_:That's...that's _Seamus_...and...and _Zabini Harry said dumbly. This incredibly obvious comment broke the blonde from his trance.

Draco smirked. :_Really, Harry? Because I couldn't tell who it was, thank you ever so much for letting me know.:_

The Gryffindor glared at his boyfriend before speaking again. _:Do you think we should tell them we're here...: _He trailed off as he saw Draco's smirk widen.

_:Don't torture them too much, Draco. How would you feel if they had walked in on us?:_

Draco didn't respond, just opened his mouth and said in an overly loud voice, "You know, I always thought Blaise had a thing for guys."

Seamus's mouth froze on its path down Zabini's body, as did the brunette's movements on the bed. Both boys slowly turned their heads until Harry and Draco came into their view. Two pairs of eyes widened and they jumped apart, both turning a deep red. Blaise quickly began pulling his pants on while Seamus stammered, "Um...I...I was just..."

"Why are you even trying to make up an excuse?" Draco laughed. "So tell me, Zabini. All those times I thought you were staring at my arse...were you?"

Blaise blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the buttons on his shirt fascinating. Harry glared at the brunette, unwilling to let anyone else think about looking at his boyfriend's arse. The blonde noticed this and slid an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Harry. It's not like I said I liked him staring at my arse."

Seamus's blue eyes narrowed. "Wait...why are you two here _together_ anyway?"

_:Do you think it's ok if they know?:_

Draco nodded while replying, _:Zabini's a good person. He's said a lot of things that make me think he's not exactly in favor of Voldemort, and he's trustworthy. And I'm guessing Finnegan is okay, considering all you Gryffindors are alike.:_

_:Hey! I don't appreciate that.: _

The Slytherin rolled his eyes while grabbing Potter's arms and pulling him close for a kiss. Harry shut up quickly, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck to kiss him harder. He gently bit Draco's lip, causing the other boy to gasp and open his mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to enter and caress Draco's. Both moaned and Draco's arms tightened around Harry's waist and they stood like that for a minute before pulling apart and turning to face two very dumbfounded people.

"I believe that answers your question," Draco said smugly, grinning at the looks on their faces.

"Yea, it also makes me want to join you" Blaise said, mouth hanging open, and received a smack on the arm for Seamus for this. "What??" he exclaimed indignantly. "Like you weren't thinking the exact same thing."

"Good point," Seamus admitted.

"So," Draco interrupted. "What's this thing you two have? Is it just a fuck of the moment thing or what?"

They laughed at Draco's phrasing before glancing at each other, seeming unsure. "You can trust us," Harry spoke up gently. "As you probably guessed, we have a rather large secret of our own to keep."

The other two were silent for a moment before Seamus said, "Tell us about you two first."

Draco sighed before turning to his boyfriend and saying "Are all Gryffindors this childish?" A hand came up and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" he cried. "There's no need for violence."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Seamus and Blaise. "Draco and I realized we were attracted to each other at the beginning of this year and we've basically been dating since then."

"You know, it's not really all that surprising," Blaise commented. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, you two are the hottest guys in the school, not including Seamus and myself of course," he said cheekily, and Draco laughed. "A lot of people have been thinking that you two making out would be the hottest thing they've ever seen, and I've got to say they're right."

"What people are these?? And how come we've never heard anything about this?"

"Well, while you're the hottest guys, you also have short tempers. No one wanted to be the one to piss off Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy by suggesting that you two find a closet and make out or something."

Both Harry and Draco nodded. "Yea, I can see why they wouldn't have said anything. I probably wouldn't have reacted too well," the raven-haired boy said.

"But I did catch you staring at Potter's arse quite a few times last year." Blaise grinned. Draco blushed and looked down at the floor.

"So anyway," Harry said, quickly changing the subject. "What's the story with you guys?"

"Well," Seamus said, "we've been together for..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "The beginning of fifth year."

"Wow," Harry and Draco said simultaneously. "A year? How is that no one noticed that anything was different?"

"We know that if anyone found out that we could most definitely lose each other, and we weren't willing to risk that because we care about each other too much for that. So we were just really careful not to act any different around each other," Seamus replied. "Which is more than I can say for you two," Zabini added. "What was with the whole walking into the Great Hall practically holding hands thing? How stupid do you think people are?"

Potter winced. "So people are still talking about that." Blaise snorted. "Damn right they are."

"Actually, one person knows about us," Finnegan put in. "Snape. He caught us once."

"God damn Sev," Draco grumbled. "Why must he know everything?" Then his fact brightened as something occurred to him. "Well," he said slowly, "since he knows about you two, then it's only fair that you know that he's with Lupin right now."

"Lupin?!" they exclaimed. "Uh-huh," Draco said, nodding, enjoying their shock. "We caught them making out in the corridor on our way here."

"I didn't even know Lupin was here at Hogwarts," Seamus said thoughtfully. "He's helping Dumbledore with something," Harry replied quickly.

"Okay, while this conversation is incredibly entertaining, I want to make out with my boyfriend, so we're gonna go," Draco said suddenly. "We all figured out by now that everything said in this room is a secret, right?" Three heads nodded. "Right then," he said sharply, and led Harry from the room.

"Potter and Malfoy," Blaise said dazedly. "That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen." He then grabbed Seamus by the shoulders and threw him down on the bed, kissing him roughly while removing his shirt.

"Your turn," he said, his voice thick with appreciation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Zabini and Seamus," Harry said in wonder when they reached their room. "There's something I never thought I'd see."

The blonde laughed. "That's because you're incredibly oblivious, Potter."

The Gryffindor was about to retort but Draco cut him off. "Emerald dragon," he said quickly and when they entered he promptly threw Harry down on the couch and began kissing him again.

The raven-haired boy responded eagerly at first, then seemed to run out of energy. Draco didn't notice, he just sucking and biting Harry's neck. "Draco," Harry said reluctantly. "Hmmm?" Draco replied.

"Please don't kill me, but I'm kind of tired."

The blonde head rose slowly until silver met emerald. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded, looking apologetic. "I don't want to get into anything right now because I want to be completely in the moment whenever I'm with you."

The Slytherin sighed in defeat at these heartfelt words and slowly moved off Harry. "I guess it is pretty late by now," he said. "Let's just go to sleep," he continued while taking Harry's hand and pulling him up off the couch.

When they reached Harry's bedroom, Draco kissed him on the check before saying "I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a minute." Harry nodded and when Draco left he pulled off his own clothing and changed into his pajamas, minus the shirt.

It seemed that both had the same idea, because when Draco walked in a moment later, he was also shirtless. He pulled Harry next to him on the bed and held him close.

_:Draco?: Are you disappointed in me?:_

_:No, love. I'd never be disappointed in you.: _He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and yawned. _:Plus, now that you mentioned it, I'm pretty tired myself.:_

the Slytherin fell sleep almost instantly, to Harry's surprise. He looked at Draco's sleeping features, amazed by how peaceful he looked. With his pale hair and fine features, he looked like an angel. _:My angel.: _Harry thought before drifting off, not noticing the smile that had appeared on Draco's face at those words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Please don't kill me!! -ducks to avoid the many sharp objects that are thrown- There will be sex soon, I promise, just don't hurt me lol.


	10. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all purely J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Ten – Secrets Revealed**

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, and the second week of October brought about the year's first trip to Hogsmeade. The two upper classes of Hogwarts spent the day walking around, on a mission to find the perfect costumes. That morning, Dumbledore had announced that there was to be a masquerade ball in the Great Hall on October 31st, only for the sixth and seventh years. They were all buzzing with excitement, crowding the shops in the town.

Ron was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea that not _all _Slytherins were _complete_ bastards, which was probably why it was okay that Harry and Draco were currently sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks accompanied by the redhead, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise, Ginny, Dean and Neville.

_:Aren't you worried that people will see you sitting with **Gryffindors**?: _Harry asked in concern, but not without a hint of mockery.

_:Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to worry about something else?: _was the reply of an exasperated Slytherin who had obviously heard this question before.

_:What else do I have to worry-: _The movement of Harry's mouth ceased and emerald eyes widened and darkened as the blonde's slim hand slowly traveled up the inside of his thigh.

_:Malfoy!: _he hissed. _:Stop it.:_

_:Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter.: _Draco said innocently.

_:You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about.: _The sharpness of Harry's words was blurred by the brief closing of his eyes.

_:You must be imagining things.: _Draco said dismissively, all the while tracing light circles on Harry's thigh.

Having had quite enough teasing, he grabbed that maddening hand and roughly moved it slightly upward to show Draco just what effect he was having on him.

_:Now: _the Gryffindor whispered dangerously. _:Unless you want me to throw you down on this table and have my way with you right now, right here, I suggest you stop.:_

The blonde's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. _:Actually, that sounds rather good:_ he said breathlessly.

Harry rolled his eyes. _:Yes, I admit it's tempting, but I highly doubt your father would think so when it's all over the Daily Prophet.: _he said pointedly.

Draco sighed and removed his hand, grudgingly admitting that Potter was right. As fun as it would be to scar Weasley for life, having a picture of him and Harry shagging on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ probably wasn't the brightest idea. He rather fancied being alive.

"Harry! Malfoy!" Seamus said loudly. Two heads snapped up at the sound of the Irish boy's voice.

"Care to join the conversation?" Blaise asked cheerfully. Draco glared at him, and he just grinned back, for he had known the blonde for far too long to be threatened by a simple glare.

"Was there something you needed?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said carefully. "Would you happen to know why Professor Snape and Lupin are so close to each other?"

"Or better yet, within fifty feet of each other voluntarily?" Ron put in.

The others at the table looked in the direction of Ron and Hermione's gazes to find Snape and Lupin seated across from one another, leaning over the table so that their faces were only inches apart.

The four who were currently informed of the two professors' present 'situation' promptly choked on their butterbeer.

"Um, no," Harry spluttered, somehow not quite convincingly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Zabini and Finnigan.

"I know why,' Seamus said mischievously.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN, don't you dare!"

"So do I," Blaise added, just as slyly.

"BLAISE ZABINI, I am warning you!"

But their protests were a waste of breath, seeing as the entire table had now turned their attention to the grinning pair, but the two were silent for the moment, enjoying their momentary power over the group.

"So..." Ginny prodded.

"Right." Blaise continued. "Well, it would seem that those two are something of an item."

Harry gasped in disbelief. "How incredibly..._Slytherin_ of you," he comment, almost sounding awed.

"Why thank you," Blaise grinned.

Meanwhile, four mouths hung open and their owners sat aghast for several moments.

"Snape's gay?!" Ron yelped. "Wait...Lupin's gay?!?!" He turned to Hermione, who was the only person who hadn't been previously informed that wasn't frozen. She was sitting calmly, sipping her butterbeer. "Why are you always so fucking calm?" he yelped.

"Oh, please, like you couldn't tell they were gay," she said offhandedly.

"Well, not all of us are blessed by being as mind-bendingly intelligent as you, you'll have to forgive us," he said sarcastically.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Ron," she replied, a tad too sweetly. Draco laughed appreciatively at this. The bushy-haired Gryffindor continued before Ron could fully catch the insult in her words. "Harry, were Remus and Sirius together?"

_Oh why the fuck not_, he thought in defeat while contemplating whether or not to lie. "Yes," he replied simply.

"Sirius too? Is everyone gay now or something??" Ron asked, obviously in distress.

Draco snorted. "Weasley, I don't think you want me to answer that." Harry, Seamus, and Blaise grinned at this. Ron looked around suspiciously. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." The blonde changed the subject by sending what would have to be a millionth death glare in Blaise and Seamus' direction.

"I'm never telling you two anything again," Draco said angrily. "You obviously can't keep a secret."

Blaise opened his mouth to retort, but Seamus laid a hand on his arm. "Let me," he said. Noting the glint in his boyfriend's bright blue eyes, the dark-haired Slytherin nodded.

"So we can't keep a secret? Huh. You know, that's pretty interesting. Blaise, I think we know one more secret, don't we?" he asked, looking at the brunette for confirmation. Blaise nodded, a wicked glint that mirrored his boyfriend's appearing in his eyes. "Why yes Seamus, I believe we do," he said conversationally, and Harry and Draco's eyes widened.

"And since we so _obviously_ can't keep a secret, I think we should prove Draco right and let that one out as well, don't you?" He received a second nod.

"What in Merlin's name are you going on about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, he's just fucking with you," Draco said, a little too quickly for Ginny's liking, and Hermione smirked.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head slowly. "I think they know something else," she commented, eyes narrowed.

The smirking couple just nodded a head towards Harry and Draco, who were sitting very still, the word _fuck _chanting simultaneously in their minds.

"Look under the table," Seamus stage-whispered, and since Harry and Draco were too shocked by the fact that Seamus and Blaise were actually doing this to them to comprehend the words that were being said, did not have time to unclasp their joined hands before the other occupants of the able saw them.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Ginny breathed, and Dean and Neville echoed her, until she blurted, "That is so fucking hot." The entire table stared at the younger Weasley until Ron spoke up.

"HARRY, WHAT THE-" The rest of Ron's outraged statement was cut off by Hermione's smart decision to put a silencing spell on him.

"Finnigan, you absolute _fuckwit_, I'm going to fucking strangle you!!" An _extremely_ pissed off blonde Slytherin had reached across the table and was about to wrap his arms around Seamus's neck, before having a much more entertaining thought.

"On second thought," he hissed evilly. "We know a secret too, don't we, Harry?"

Harry, who had been banging his head against the table, looked up at the sound of Draco's voice. It took him a moment to comprehend what Draco meant, but when he did, he grinned conspiringly. "We do," he said, and the two glared at Seamus and Blaise, who were now the ones looking at _them_ with wide eyes. "Please don't," they pleaded.

The blonde snorted. "_Please don't_??? You just told this entire table about me and Harry without so much as a guilty glance, and you expect me to give in to you?" The pleading pair turned their eyes to Harry, who they knew was less harsh than Draco. But Harry just smirked. They sighed and looked down at the table, defeated.

"These two guys have been dating since the beginning of fifth year." Gasps were heard all around, even from Hermione, although hers was more out of shock that there was something she _hadn't _figured out than out of actual surprise.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke. "Ron, I will take this spell off you if, and only if, you promise not to scream." The redhead nodded quickly. She removed the spell and Ron took his time in giving each of the boys involved in the recently revealed relationships a weary glance. "So this is why we're sitting with Slytherins," he said dully. "I'd been wondering."

Evidently, this was just the statement needed to break the tension and shock, for Ginny began laughing, because the statement was just so utterly _Ron. _Dean joined in, then Neville, and pretty soon the whole table was laughing. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Harry looked at his best friend. "Ron?" he asked uncertainly. Weasley took one look at his friend's face and knew his concern. He sighed before saying, somewhat reluctantly. "It's fine, Harry. I will never understand it, but if you're happy, then I'm okay." He turned to Malfoy. "I swear if you ever hurt him you will regret the day you were born."

Although it would take much more than a simple statement for a Malfoy to actually admit to feeling _threatened_ by a Weasley, Draco did not doubt the truth in his statement. "Don't worry," he smirked. "I won't hurt Golden Boy." Harry smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" Draco cried indignantly. "You deserve it," Harry grumbled.

"Well, while we're all telling secrets here," Ron continued, "Hermione and I are dating." No one even blinked, and Draco turned to his boyfriend. "They weren't already together?" Harry nodded sadly. Draco turned to the blushing couple. "You two are fucking idiots if it took you until this year to get together." Weasley opened his mouth to retort before he saw his girlfriend nodding in agreement with Malfoy's statement. "You liked me before this year?" he asked in amazement. Everyone just sighed, not responding.

The group finished their drinks in silence, taking in everything they had learned in one simple trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well," Hermione finally said, "As fun as this was, it's time to get back." They all stood and walked out, each in their own little groups.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's too bad we didn't find any good costumes this trip," the blonde said when he and Harry were back in the privacy of their room, not noticing the predatory look on his boyfriend's face. "Maybe next weekend-"

He was cut off by Harry pushing him down onto the couch and kissing him roughly while straddling his hips. Draco moaned into the kiss and pulled Harry down on top of him so that they were chest to chest. The Gryffindor broke the kiss and dragged Draco into his bedroom where he threw him down onto the bed and began kissing him again. "You know," he commented while removing Draco's shirt, "that wasn't very nice what you did, teasing me in the middle of the Three Broomsticks like that." He began planting kisses on each piece of exposed skin. "So I think that it's your turn to be teased."

Draco was far too gone to hear anything Harry said, but he caught the other boy's meaning when Harry's hand rested as lightly as possible on a part of Draco that would have so loved to be touched by more than the light caresses Harry was giving him. He lay there for a few seconds, being tortured, before muttering, "Oh Merlin, fuck this," and flipping Harry onto his back. Harry's shirt was quickly thrown onto the floor, along with his and Draco's pants, and Draco lay taut against him, kissing him hard and deep. They laid there kissing for a few minutes before Draco lightly ground his hips against Harry, and both moaned as sparks of electricity coursed through both their bodies. The raven-haired boy retaliated by grinding back, but a lot harder. This halted any movement from either of them for a minute, as each felt completely boneless at the sudden pleasure that had attacked their bodies. Draco, who had done this before countless times, had never felt so completely melted, so we can only imagine how Harry, who had never done anything like this, had felt. This went on for minutes before Harry broke their kisses and looked straight up into Draco's beautiful silver eyes. He could see the lust and desire that lay there, and knew it mirrored his own. He kissed Draco softly before looking into those eyes again and murmuring,

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" was the reply from a blonde who felt too good to bother with words.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath. "I'm ready."


	11. Lucius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they are all J.K. Rowling's brilliance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eleven – Lucius **

Draco stared at his boyfriend in wonder. "Oh my God," he breathed slowly, "I'm dating a walking cliché." Harry glared at him, coloring slightly, for he himself had never wanted to sound so predictable. "It's okay," the Slytherin continued, ignoring the glare. "You can't help being that way, it's so horribly Gryffindor."

"I'm beginning to think you don't want to have sex tonight," Harry said threateningly, while moving to slide his body out from under Draco's. The blonde noticed this straddled Harry's hips, anchoring him tightly to the bed. "I would hope," he said as he placed gentle kisses on Harry's jaw, "that you know me well enough by now to know that sarcasm is my way of expressing things. While you may be a terribly predictable Gryffindor, you're _my _terribly predictable Gryffindor. So," he concluded, placing a kiss on either side of Harry's mouth, "if you say that you wanna have sex, then we will, because if I recall correctly, Harry Potter always gets his way."

With that kissed Harry with an almost bruising force; a kiss filled with want and need for one another. Draco immediately pressed his body into Harry's, and felt the raven-haired boy arch into him. The blonde bit back a moan, and responded by biting Harry's lower lip just hard enough to mingle pain with pleasure, and Harry gasped and ground into Draco. This time Draco did moan, and Harry just about melted, learning that hearing Draco Malfoy moan your name was quite possibly the sexiest thing ever. Something about hearing the usually sneering blonde let out such a desperate sound was so amazingly erotic that it made Harry want to flip Draco over and make him do it again. So he did.

Though Harry's sudden dominance surprised him, the blonde wasn't about to complain about his boyfriend's mouth placing hot kisses down his chest. Suddenly one of the hands that had been traveling up and down Draco's sides plunged lower, and his closed eyes flew open.

The Gryffindor didn't really know what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to make Draco feel good, so he quickly removed Draco's boxers and began to lightly move his hand up and down. He felt the blonde shiver at his light caresses, and he smirked. Teasing Draco was turning out to be very amusing; he had never expected to be the one whose name the icy Slytherin would be moaning, the one the blonde would need and want; the one that Draco would be desperate for touches from.

_Harry..._

The whimper in Harry's mind convinced him to stop torturing his boyfriend, and he allowed his hand to become more forceful. Draco moaned and then growled when Harry removed his hand. "Potter, what the fuck are you-"He stopped short when he felt the raven-haired boy's warm mouth around him. Slender hands gripped the sheets of Harry's bed as the blonde reminded himself that the Gryffindor probably wouldn't appreciate it too much if he pulled out a handful of his hair. At that moment, Harry took all of Draco in his mouth, and the only words that Draco was capable of thinking were _Oh God _and _Harry_.

Harry smirked, enjoying this new control. Following his instincts was working out extremely well, if the things running through Draco's mind were any indication. Draco struggled to arch his hips, but Harry pinned them to the bed for a few seconds before finally allowing Draco to enjoy himself fully. The blonde moaned, his body awash in sensations.

Unable to hold himself back with Draco under him, moaning his name like that, Harry reached down. A few seconds later, both were over the edge, reveling in the pleasure that took control of their bodies. When it was over, they just looked at each other before Harry crawled up beside Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde and laid his head on his shoulder. Draco took his wand and whispered _nox_ before leaning in Harry's chest. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Draco said suddenly _:Hey!:_

_:What: _Harry replied sleepily.

_:That wasn't sex.: _

_:Are you complaining? Remind me never to give you a blowjob again.:_

_:Are you sure that was the first one you've ever given?: _Draco asked this as though he didn't believe it.

_:Yea, why?:_

_:That's bloody impossible.:_

_:I just followed my instincts.:_

_:Well, I fucking love your instincts.:_

_:Draco? Go to sleep.: _

With that Harry closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, and the blonde slept into unconsciousness soon after.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco!"

The next morning, the Slytherin's eyes shot up open, for the voice sounded like that of his father. _That's not possible, _he thought. That is, until, the tall, slender form of none other than Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, giving Draco no time to throw the covers over his sleeping boyfriend, and him arm was still trapped behind the Gryffindor. The elder Malfoy froze, his eyes darting between Harry's naked sleeping form and Draco's naked form, both of them half covered by the sheets of the bed. Then he closed his eyes and said slowly and carefully, "Draco, I'm going to _pray_ that you have a good explanation for why you are in bed, naked, next to an equally naked Harry Potter."

Draco said nothing, but looked to Harry, who was still sleeping, and a small involuntarily smile graced his face. Lucius's eyes narrowed at this, and he looked at his son and caught his gaze, his question obvious in his eyes. Draco nodded slowly, fear written on his face. Lucius just stared back at him, his eyes holding an unreadable emotion, and without another word he swept from the room.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before reluctantly shaking Harry's shoulder. The raven-haired boy groaned lightly and buried his head deeper into his pillow. "No," he said.

"My father was just here."

Harry immediately sat up, all grogginess gone from his face. "What???? Lucius Malfoy was _here_? In this room? Just a minute ago? So he saw me and you in bed??"

"Yes."

"What did he do??"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Lucius Malfoy just walked into this room, saw you and me in bed together, _naked_, and didn't say anything?"

"Nope." Draco seemed to be in shock, so Harry reached over and put an arm around his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It was so strange. All he did was look at me, and didn't say one word. He just looked at me, using one look to ask me about you and me. So I nodded, and he looked at me with this unreadable expression, and then just left. I'm kind of scared about what he's going to do."

"Well there's no way we can know now, so why don't we just go take showers, because we definitely need them, and we'll worry about it later."

Both took their time in the shower and then they made their way down to breakfast. It was late on a Sunday morning, so there were hardly any people left, and Harry and Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ron and Hermione who had waited for Harry.

"What's up?" Ron asked casually, still nibbling at random pieces of food.

_:Is it okay to tell them that Lucius found out?:_

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. _:Sure, Hermione's smart enough not to tell, and Weasley won't because she'll make him keep quiet.:_

The Gryffindor laughed before turning back to his two friends. "This morning, Lucius kind of walked in looking for Draco, and found me and him in bed together."

Ron gaped, and Hermione's eyes immediately became concerned. "What did Malfoy say?"

"Nothing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" The two boys nodded. "That's really strange."

"What were you doing in bed together?" Ron asked, his face having gone pale. The other three occupants of the table rolled their eyes, not bothering to answer.

"Weasley, why do you ask questions that you don't want to know that answer to?" Draco asked, smirking,

Ron went even paler, catching the blonde's meaning. "You mean, you two...do stuff?"

"I'm going to ask this again. Why must you ask questions you don't want the answer to?"

The redhead gulped, his eyes unnaturally wide. Hermione stood up and took her boyfriend by the arm, gently leading him away from the table. She looked over the shoulder and said "Tell me what happens with Lucius," and when they nodded, she turned back around.

A school owl headed in their direction and dropped a letter in front of Draco, who sighed at its arrival. Harry took the letter, opened it, and placed it between them.

**Draco,**

**Please come to my office after you are done in the Great Hall.**

**Professor Dumbledore.**

The blonde paled and stated "He must know that my father knows." Harry looked around the room before giving his worried boyfriend a quick hug. "Everything will be alright."

Draco sighed. "I hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The blonde made his way to the Headmaster's office, worried about what was waiting for him, but he was confused. _Why would my father want to talk to me in front of Dumbledore? It doesn't make sense. He usually wants to talk to me about Voldemort and he can't do that while Dumbledore is there_.

Still thinking about this, he reached the office. He said the password and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing him to enter the room. Dumbledore was waiting for him, but his father was nowhere in sight. Draco's eyes must have shown his confusion, because the headmaster said, "You were expecting your father."

"Yes, I'm sure you heard that he found out about me and Harry."

"As a matter of fact I did, Mr. Malfoy. But your father is no longer here. He came and asked to see you so I told him where your room were, and he left after going there."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't make sense because he didn't say anything to me in the room, he just looked at me and left."

"Regardless of the work your father does, Draco, he is still your father, and even he knows that."

"Sir, are you worried that he knows?" Draco asked, voicing his concern.

The Headmaster looked his student in the eyes. "You are worried about that, am I right?" The Slytherin nodded in response. "Why wouldn't I be? The son of one of the most prominent Death Eaters is dating The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm supposed to become a Death Eater; I highly doubt this would be news that Voldemort would appreciate."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "You are indeed correct, Mr. Malfoy. I am going to have Severus keep an eye out for signs that your father has told Voldemort, and if he has, we'll have to think of a plan from there. For now, that's all I wanted to discuss, you can leave."

Draco began to walk from the room before the headmaster's voice stopped him. "Oh, and Draco?"

The blonde turned around. "Yes?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at him with fondness in his eyes. "Don't worry so much. Enjoy your time with Harry, for time is something that you can never get back if it is wasted. Harry is already a target, and you might very well become one, but you have to stay together and keep each other strong. You two have a strong emotional bond, regardless of the magical bond. You have something rare; don't lose it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the same time, a Death Eater meeting with Voldemort was taking place. The circle of the Dark Lord's most prominent servants was formed around the skeletal form of their leader.

A million thoughts ran through Lucius Malfoy's mind as he knelt before Lord Voldemort. _My son and The-Boy-Who-Lived. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. A couple. In love. In bed together. Merlin, what the **fuck** am I going to do?_

Motioning for everyone to resume standing, Voldemort brought his hands together in a gesture to start the meeting. He went around the circle, Death Eater by Death Eater, asking for any new news of hope to defeat none other than Harry Potter. As usual, no one had any plans, for this one teenager always managed to slip out of their grasp. By the time the Dark Lord got to Lucius Malfoy, his most trusted servant, his most loyal minion, one might say he was rather _annoyed_ at the lack of success. Now, annoyed for a normal person is a simple hex; annoyed for a dark lord with a fancy for causing people pain is a "Breathe the wrong way and I'll _Crucio_ your arse for my own amusement."

"Lucius," he hissed in his cold, high-pitched voice. "What information do you bring that these other incompetent fools have failed to obtain?"

Lord Voldemort's most loyal servant looked straight into the slit-like eyes of his evil lord, and in a strong, non-wavering voice, "I have no new information, my Lord."


	12. Strange Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I think that's pretty obvious by now lol.

A/N – I am so unbelievably sorry for the delay, I know I haven't updated in lyk forever but I'm gonna try to update more often. This chapter is just a short little connection between 11 and 13, to explain a Lucius a little. Sorry that it's so short, but I didn't want to put any other information in it.

A/N – Okay, I guess I confused people, but I did post this twice. It wasn't showing up on my computer as posted even though I was getting reviews so I reposted it so that it would show up and it did. So sorry for the confusion!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twelve – Strange Behavior**

It turns out that lying to Voldemort wasn't as terrifying as one might think.

Not that Voldemort would hesitate to kill Lucius for his betrayal, but he _didn't know_ that Lucius had lied. That one fact had opened a door of possibilities in Lucius's mind. Possibilities that he was now exploring as he sat in his luxurious study in Malfoy Manor.

Earlier that evening, as the meeting progressed, the elder Malfoy had found himself staring at his master, scrutinizing him. It was true that Voldemort's power was held in those slit-like, red eyes that froze and burned at the same time, and that dreadful high-pitched hiss. Without those two characteristics, one would be under the assumption that he could break the Dark Lord in half with his bare hands.

However, before this night of revelation, Lucius had never realized just how weak he seemed. A memory of a somewhat recent fight with Draco surfaced in his mind, for his own son had spat viciously at him, "You are Lucius Malfoy, and you bow at the feet of a wizard who has been defeated countless times, and by a _child_ nonetheless," before stalking from the room. He had, of course, punished Draco for this outburst, but it had actually prompted him to question the sureness of his position for a moment. For Lucius, it was all about power and control; playing for the losing team would get him nowhere. Harry Potter was unbelievably good at evading death and being a hero, a trait that didn't look as though it was abandoning him any time soon.

Lucius stood and poured himself a scotch before settling comfortably into his leather armchair. He had a lot to think about tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus Snape walked distractedly toward the Headmaster's office for the usual post Death Eater meeting chat. Absently muttering the password, he strode in, immediately sinking into a comfortable armchair.

Dumbledore was silent, gazing at the worn man through his half-moon spectacles, giving him time to recover. Every day he wished that Severus had less pain, but he could not help, for Severus was the type who wished to keep the pain to himself; he did not believe he deserved to be forgiven for his past.

Snape finally looked up, before saying incredulously, as though it amazed him to be uttering the words, "Lucius Malfoy just lied to the Dark Lord."

The Headmaster's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but even that was highly unusual for him. The man brought his hands together to rest on table as he leaned forward and caught Severus's gaze, prompting him to explain.

"He asked Lucius if he knew had any new information, and Lucius just looked him in the eye and said no."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling twice their usual brightness. Snape noticed this and commented, "Sir, I know what you're thinking, but let me remind you that Lucius Malfoy is not exactly the type to protect someone at his expense."

"Yes, but what if it wasn't at his expense?"

"The Dark Lord would kill him if he found out of this betrayal, no matter how slight it may be," Severus stated in confusion.

"I have no doubt that he lied out of automatic protection of his son, and I also believe that it was not his intention to lie. However, this lie, intentional or unintentional, is probably causing him to start thinking. Once you lie to someone, it's hard to look at them with the same respect."

The Potions professor nodded, knowing these words to be true from experience. It was his first lie that had caused him to doubt his lord, caused him to take his position as a spy, even while knowing that he was treading on very thin ice.

"Should Draco and Harry know about this?"

"Yes, I do believe it would give them less of a burden. I would appreciate it if you would be the one to tell them."

Severus nodded while muttering something like "I can't believe I have to give Potter _good_ news."

Dumbledore chuckled as the other professor left the room, smiling to himself while popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The couple in question was currently lounging in their living room, accompanied by their combined groups of friends: Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Dean. Everyone except Hermione and Draco were playing games, or just sitting around and talking. The exceptional pair was reading on the couch; they always had been more alike then either cared to admit.

Tired of watching them, Harry and Ron each pulled their other half down. "Hey!" two unhappy voices cried. "What are you doing?" Hermione snapped. "Come on, Mione," Ron said. "What's the point in dating you if I can't hang out with when you're not reading?" She softened and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before settling into his embrace.

Harry turned to his boyfriend and pouted slightly, looking at him pleadingly. "Oh no," Draco said warningly. "Don't think you can just look at me with your big green eyes and I'll do anything you want," he stated firmly, moving to reach for his book.

"Who said I was thinking about convincing you to pay attention to me with my eyes?" he asked slyly, before pushing the blonde on his back and attacking his neck, placing kisses on any skin his shirt left exposed. His kisses trailed up to Draco's mouth, finally landing on his lips, kissing him very lightly until Draco's placed his hand behind the Gryffindor's neck and pulling him down for a deeper kiss. "Where are Colin and his camera when you actually need them?" Ginny demanded.

"STOP!" two horrified voices yelled, and Ron spun around to find the owner of the voice that accompanied his, for everyone else in the area was looking on with amazement and a certain amount of jealousy.

Snape stood in the doorway, looking more frustrated than someone playing Ron in chess for the first time. "Why must I always be around to witness this?" he asked, looking to the storming ceiling, as if it held the answer to his rhetorical question.

"It's not as if you can talk," Draco retorted, letting Harry pull him into a standing position. "I think we're almost even now. Three to two now, isn't it?"

Snape flushed, and the other people in the room looked on in confusion and amazement, for they had never seen Snape blush before. Then, they flushed as well when they realized what Harry and Draco must have caught Snape and Lupin doing.

"For someone who makes out with teachers in the hallway, you're rather intolerant," Draco continued, ignoring Snape's glare. "What do you think you're doing?" Snape hissed.

Malfoy waved his hand, brushing aside Snape's annoyance. "They all know," he said dismissively.

"What??" Snape yelled. "Why do all you bloody teenagers know about my personal affaris?!"

They all looked at one another, unsure of what to say. "Never mind," Snape grumbled. "This is the night where the world is falling apart, evidently, seeing as there are Slytherins willing conversing with Gryffindors in this room. Draco, Potter, please come with me for a moment."

The two looked at each other and shrugged, following Snape out. They stopped when they saw him leaning against the wall right next to their room with his hand over his eyes, sighing deeply. "Was there something you had to tell us?" Draco prompted, folding his arms impatiently. Their professor slowly removed his hand, keeping his eyes closed while saying, "Draco, your father lied to Voldemort about you and Potter."

Two simultaneous gasps sounded as Snape sighed deeply once again. "Why would he do that?"

"Your father cares about you, no matter what he's done to make you think otherwise, and I know what he's done." The blonde looked down, sadness overcoming him as he remembered the things his father had done to him in the past. Sensing this, his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulders.

Snape finally looked up, only to see the two gazing at each other lovingly. "Well aren't you two just the cutest," he said sarcastically. "It just makes me want to take a picture and frame it for you."

"I think your mind has enough pictures of us, Sev," the blonde replied, making Harry grin and even Snape had to hold back a smile that threatened to ruin his murderous demeanor. He led them back through the door of their room, only to be greeted by the sight of Blaise straddling Seamus, kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.

Snape screamed in frustration. "You two also?? Why are all the bloody Slytherins forgetting that they're supposed to hate Gryffindors??"

"But Professor, your boyfriend is a Gryffindor." It was Hermione who spoke up this time, her voice completely innocent while her eyes sparkled with amusement. Severus threw his hands up in the air and stalked from the room. "I GIVE UP!!"

The sounds of friends laughing uncontrollably chased him back to his private rooms.


	13. Halloween Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I owned Draco and Harry, do you honestly think I would be spending my time sitting here writing about them when I could be doing other much more fun things with them??

A/N – I am sooo unbelievably sorry!!! Blame my school, they seem to think I'm smart or something so they keep giving us work. Anyway, I made this chapter a bit long to make up for it. Please forgive me lol.

**Lia Tween - **I've read all of jennavere's fics and I absolutely _love _you for comparing me to her its lyk an honor lol. Only one more chapter of _Dragon Tamer _its so sad lol. Anyway, thank you so much and I'm glad you lyk the fic!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirteen – Halloween Happenings **

It was amazing how much chaos one dance could bring about.

Students were running into each other, muttering rushed, distracted apologizes without even looking at who they had collided with. So there were Gryffindors and Slytherins apologizing to each other, and Slytherins _not_ killing the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that ran into them. Everyone was working off of nervous energy, and off of their unnaturally high level of excitement, so things were a bit...strange.

Many students had complained that they couldn't find costumes, so Dumbledore had changed the rules a bit. It was now to be _very_ formal, and it was mandatory to wear a mask that concealed at least the top half of the face. Any other clothing choices were theirs to make. In a school where students were forced to wear plain black robes for the better part of the day, the prospect of dressing up was welcomed, by both the young men and young women.

Harry was feeling a lot more relaxed about this dance than he had at the Yule Ball in fourth year, which probably had something to do with the fact that there wasn't a section devoted to him having to dance well in front of a group of judgmental teenagers. Also, during the summer weeks he had spent at the Burrow, Hermione had insisted that him and Ron allow her to teach them how to dance properly. When they had refused, her exact words had been, "I will_ not_ let this be a repeat of last time. While you may not care whether or not you look like blundering idiots, I don't wish to be associated with idiots, so shut up and watch." Draco had been highly amused by this statement for the several weeks, repeating it whenever he felt like bothering his boyfriend. It had been at that moment, when that statement was said, that Draco had decided that maybe Granger wasn't so bad. He would never tell her this, for there was no doubt in his mind that she would hit him if he did, but she had sounded rather like a Malfoy.

The other must have heard the direction in which Harry's thoughts were going, for he heard the blonde laugh aloud in the other room. Apparently, the female Gryffindor's power over the other two parts of the Golden Trio was still a source of amusement for the Slytherin.

Harry scowled and called out, "You know, that offer to tell everyone in the Great Hall that you like to snuggle still stands." Draco just snorted. "Now that my father knows, I highly doubt the rest of the school would be high on our problem list." The Gryffindor swore, knowing that his boyfriend was right, and also knowing that Draco knew that he wouldn't have even done it in the first place.

"You know, you really shouldn't just shout things like that out, Harry," said a gleeful voice in the living room. Harry grabbed his cloak and mask from his bed and went out to greet Ron and Hermione, rolling his eyes. The blonde, on the other hand, stalked from his room, belongings also in hand, and snapped, "How the fuck did you get in here?" The redhead waved a hand dismissively. "Mione figured it out." The two looked questioningly at her. "I didn't figure anything out; I just listened to you say it the other night while everyone else was complaining about how unfair it was that you two have your own quarters."

"Look, Draco, I didn't even have to actually tell anyone you like to snuggle," Harry commented cheerfully. The Slytherin just smirked in response, before turning to a gloating Ron and saying sweetly, "Did you know that Potter gave me the _best _blowjob the other night?"

The blood immediately drained from Weasley's face.

"Well, I guess you really wouldn't know, but it was just bloody _incredible_."

Ron's eyes now looked as though they would pop out of his skull at any given moment.

"He did this amazing thing with his tongue-"

Draco's mouth fell open in shock as Hermione's silencing spell went into effect. _:Tell her to take this fucking spell off me!: _the blonde cried in indignation.

_:No, I think I'll let her leave it for a few minutes while Ron comes back to life._: Harry replied dryly. _:Seeing as you nearly killed him.:_

_:Fuck you.:_

_:I'd love to, but we've got somewhere to be.:_

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He put on his cloak, then his mask, prompting Harry to do the same. When Hermione turned away from Ron a moment later, her jaw dropped. "Oh, wow..."

Simultaneous grins appeared on the faces of the two in question, and they glanced appreciatively at each other. They had been among the students unable to find costumes, so they had opted for pants, dress shirts, and cloaks. Normal clothing for most, but Harry and Draco were never really normal, were they?

Both wore tight black leather pants that displayed muscular thighs, accompanied by silk dress shirts that clung to their torsos. Both shirts were as black as the Halloween night, and each wore a pair of dragon-hide boots. Each wore a cloak that hung from their shoulders. Harry's was a beautiful silver, while Draco's was a deep emerald green, a color scheme that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. To complete the outfit, each wore a black mask that began right above their eyebrows; the bottom began half an inch below each of their right eyes, and then gradually slanted down until it ended two inches below the left eye. The eyeholes were big enough for one to see a glimpse of the colored iris if they looked closely.

"You both look absolutely amazing, but don't you think people will think something is weird because of the colors of your cloaks?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, and then remembered the spell. _:Harry, love, please tell Granger that I am unable to answer her at the present time because someone placed a silencing spell on me and has yet to remove it.:_

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes before saying, "Mione, could you remove the spell so that Draco can answer you?" The young woman flushed and quickly obliged.

"Thank you ever so much, Granger," Draco said sarcastically before responding to her question. "I honestly don't care what people think about the colors." Two pairs of eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now could you and Weasley please put on your masks so we can go already? And by the way, Granger, you look great."

Hermione beamed at the compliment before picking up her mask. She was wearing a dark blue silk gown that reached to the floor, and she had made her hair straight and it was completely devoid of frizz so that it flowed smoothly past her shoulders. She had even taken the time to put on a fair amount of makeup and jewelry. Her mask was the same style as Harry's and Draco's, but it was the same dark blue as her dress.

She helped her boyfriend off the couch, and even Draco had to admit that they made quite an attractive couple. Ron wore simple black pants and a white dress shirt, accompanied by an expensive black silk dress robe that he must have splurged on, and a white mask similar to the other three's. The two shone together, and it was obvious to any observer that they cared for each other deeply.

The four headed out the door, walking toward the Great Hall. They had decided to meet their other friends there, not wanting to raise too many questions. Harry and Draco walked a few paces behind the other pair, who were bickering about something completely pointless, as usual.

_:Draco, I can't believe you made me wear these pants.: _Harry whined. _:They're horribly uncomfortable, and the fact that you're wearing them too is doing nothing to help the situation.:_

When the blonde didn't respond to the petulant tone, Harry turned to him to find that he was in his own world. "Draco?"

The other turned his head slowly toward his boyfriend, a thoughtful look on his face. "I was thinking..."

"Wow, that's a huge breakthrough for you."

"Ha ha, very clever. Like I was saying, I was thinking about what Granger said about people noticing the color of our cloaks." He stayed quiet for a minute.

"And..."

Draco snorted. "You would think the savior of the wizarding world would have more patience. I was thinking that I want people to notice."

The Slytherin heard Harry's sharp intake of breath at his words. "You just want people to notice us, or you want people to notice us _together_?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Now that my father knows, I could care less about other people's opinions about our relationship. I don't give a shit if people _approve_ or not. It's my life, I'm a Malfoy, I can do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to walk around school holding hands with The Boy Who Lived, then I will." Finishing his little tirade, he looked questioningly at Harry.

The Gryffindor grinned. "I always loved Halloween."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For every person that entered the Great Hall, there was a gasp. The room was dark, except for the dimly lit candles and jack-o-lanterns scattered in the imitation of the night sky, giving everything a soft, intimate glow. This was supposed to add to the anonymity of the evening, though most would know other's identities by the end of the night.

The murmured whispers of awe and anticipation grew louder the hall as students filtered in. Even the faculty, who had been involved in the planning, couldn't hold back a gasp of delight at their surroundings. In addition to the cozy lighting, the normally hard stone floor was now black marble that shone in the glowing room. Beautiful wooden chestnut tables were placed variously, leaving a large area towards the back free for dancing. Practically all of the students had taken the formal option, not wanting to miss a chance to look good.

Ron and Hermione made their way to a table, with Harry following until he noticed that Draco was walking in the other direction, toward the Slytherin tables. Reaching out and catching him by the arm, Harry asked, _:Where are you going?:_

_:I'm going to go sit with my unbearable housemates. Thank Merlin for Blaise.:_ he replied, sighing.

_:I thought you didn't care if people...:_ The Gryffindor trailed off, his tone full of disappointment.

The blonde disclosed one of his rare, tender smiles, resisting the urge to hug his pouting partner. _:Have some patience, love. It will happen.: _

A shrill, insufferable female voice broke their stare. "Draco, I'm here! You can have a good time now!" The two turned to see Pansy waving frantically.

_:I swear, I will kill her by the end of the night.:_ Draco said, closing his eyes.

_:I'm sure no one would mind if you did. They'd all thank you.:_

The Slytherin laughed before saying goodbye and walking towards the tables where the others from his house were seated.

Turning back to his own table, Harry took a seat next to Ron just as Dumbledore stood at the staff table and motioned for quiet.

"Welcome. I hope you are all pleased with the atmosphere we have created." He paused for a moment as clapping rang through the hall, and then continued. "Halloween is never uneventful at Hogwarts, and I hope this year will prove to be no different." He took a moment to glace subtly at Harry, and then at Draco, leaving both wondering how the old man knew bloody _everything_. "We shall start with the feast, and then there will be dancing for those who choose to. Happy Halloween, everyone!" Two claps of his hands made an assortment of food appear on each table. Groans of contentment were heard as people began eating, for the food was better than it had ever been. The hall was practically silent; no one wanted to lessen the pure enjoyment of eating the wonderful meal.

After about a half hour of quiet relaxation, the dinner plates were cleared away and dessert appeared. This is when the music started playing; evidently, eating dessert was optional. An upbeat tune filled the empty dance floor, inviting people to fill the space. The first to walk unto the floor were Pansy and Draco, one beaming while the other looked at her disdainfully. Luckily for Parkinson, even a suffering Malfoy was unwilling to look foolish, and even Harry to admit, albeit reluctantly, that they made a graceful pair. He was suddenly grateful for Hermione's forced lessons, and he shot her a thankful glance, which she responded to by smiling brightly, knowing what he meant to say. As more students got up the courage to walk onto the floor, Ron stood and nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. "Mione..do you maybe want to...". He gestured toward the dancing people. She shook her head good-naturedly at the way he made his request, but smiled once more and took his hand, allowing him to lead her away. Harry looked on and grinned, glad that they finally had enough sense to be together.

"Harry?" He looked up at the voice, and stopped short. "Whoa..." Ginny was wearing a slim, strapless deep red dress that reached mid-calf and had a slit that stopped at the middle of her left thigh. It set off the fiery color of her hair, making her look years older. Her long hair was pulled back into a French twist to reveal her petite, ivory smooth shoulders and neck; it also displayed her fine facial bone structure.

The youngest Weasley grinned wickedly at this reaction. She placed herself carefully on Harry's lap and heard him take a deep breath. "Well, well, I do believe we haven't lost you completely to the other side just yet."

_:Harry, if she does not get off you and you do not get that look off your face, Parkinson will not be the only person I kill tonight.:_ Emerald eyes searched quickly for the blonde, and they found silver ones that looked as though they could burn through metal. Ginny followed his gaze, and quickly slid off his lap, blushing. "So, yea...I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance."

Harry laughed and nodded, leading her to the others. "You really do look amazing. For anyone in particular?" She grinned and glanced back at Neville, who was staring after her. "Him? You're gonna make him trip over his own two feet the who night in that dress!" Ginny giggled, while reminding him that that was the point.

His one dance with Ginny began his dancing part of the evening. Every time he finished dancing with one person, another was waiting. Luckily, he had a high energy level tonight, and he was actually enjoying himself. Actually knowing what the hell he was doing made dancing a lot more fun. Cho had asked him to dance twice, and she kept shooting looks at him. While he was dancing with Parvati, she had walked past him with Marietta, and he heard her whispering "I wish Malfoy would stop glaring at me like that. I don't even know why he's looking at me in the first place." Harry almost tripped at this, laughing inwardly.

_:Draco, you're realize you're scaring Cho.:_

_:That would be the point, Potter.: _was the drawled response.

As Harry laughed and began looking for a new dance partner, he found that a masked man with jet-black silky hair and a silver mask was heading for him. While he knew it was no one from the school, he felt a strange familiarity in the way the man moved. Seconds later, the man was in front of him, and the moment he took his arm and began dancing, he knew. The grace with which the man moved was identical to that of his boyfriend. _Lucius_.

"Potter," the elder Malfoy began, "you're probably wondering why I'm here, let alone dancing with you."

"You think?" Harry retorted sarcastically.

Lucius's grip on his shoulders tightened. "I'm not going to tell the Dark Lord about my son's relationship with you." His partner opened his mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "Before you ask, I will explain."

"I know that to you, I always was and always will be an evil bastard. Now, to be fair, I am, but I wasn't always." He laughed bitterly. "I actually did have actual emotions at some point." The elder Malfoy looked down and found that he now had Potter's complete attention. "If there is one thing I regret, it will always be that I lost the ability to enjoy things for what they are, not what I can get out of them, but power is highly addictive." Harry looked up at this man, and was shocked to see real regret in his eyes.

"My wife is not involved in the Dark Arts; she never was and she does not approve of my involvement. Therefore, it's basically made us silent and passive; we act as though the other does not exist." Taking a deep breath, he said "I never wanted that. As hard as it might be for you to believe, Potter, I do love my wife and son, no matter what actions of mine have said otherwise, and I know there have been many."

"The year I fell in love with Narcissa was the happiest time of my life; she was beautiful and intelligent...we would sit and have discussions about things most other students our age could have cared less about. I was lucky that she was pureblood and wealthy; marriage to her would have been forbidden otherwise. So I did marry for love on the inside; on the outside, I married for wealth and status."

"I do not want my son to have to live a life he will regret; I do not want him to resent me for the life he could have led. I'm not going to be the one that will stand in the way of this relationship, nor will I be one to reveal it. All I saw was one smile on his face while he looked at you, sleeping next to him in bed," Harry flushed at this and Lucius smirked, "but I am certain that he cares for you, and I do not wish to be the one to ruin his life."

The Gryffindor looked at Lucius, and he saw sincerity mixed in with the ever-present Malfoy pride. As the man turned to walk away, he spun around for a second to say, "Oh, and Potter? If you hurt my son at all, remember that I already have many reasons to kill you. It would not be wise to give me more." With that, he was gone, and Harry grinned. Walking up to Draco, he pulled him away into a dark corner while Pansy wasn't looking.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Does your father take drugs?"

"Congratulations, Potter, that was the most random thing anyone has ever asked me."

"Does he?"

"Of course not. Why in the world would you even be asking me that?"

"Cause I think he was on something." Draco looked at him sharply before laughing. "How would you know if my father's on something now?"

"Because he was here." This time the Slytherin's eyes were as sharp as glass. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"His hair was black and he had a silver mask on and he came up to me and started dancing with me. Then he started telling me all of this stuff about when he met your mother and how he really does love her. He told me that he's not going to tell anyone about us, that he cares about you and he doesn't want to be the one who ruins your life. He doesn't want to be the one to stand in your way."

Finishing the recount of Lucius's speech, Harry looked at the blonde, who was standing totally still, looking as though he had just been Petrified. He waved a hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Draco, are you there?"

The Slytherin snapped out of his stupor. "You're kidding me, right?"

A shake of a head full of thick, raven hair. "Do you see why I thought he was on something?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Isn't this good?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "It _sounds_ good, but that's the thing with Malfoys. Just because what we say _sounds_ good doesn't mean it is. Honestly, though? Right now, I could care less." Giving the other a very quick kiss, Draco walked back to where he could be seen.

Confused, Harry contemplated following him, but then decided that Draco had said that it would happen, which meant that the blonde was planning something, and he just didn't feel like being obsessive and trying to figure out what it was before it happened. So he grabbed Hermione and continued dancing.

Just as he finished a dance with Luna about twenty minutes later, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with Draco just as the music changed to a waltz.

_:So we're doing this now?:_

_:I can't stand one more second with Parkinson.:_

"I don't suppose you know how to waltz, _Potter_?"

"As a matter of fact I do, _Malfoy_."

They grinned and fell into the step, moving together to the music. The whispers they had been expecting began the second they put their hands on each other, and grew with every step they took. A minute and a half into their dance, the floor was theirs alone. Everyone stood on the side, either gaping or pretending they weren't staring so openly. The couple ignored everything but one another, moving as though they were made to dance with only each other.

When the song ended, everything was completely still. The crowd held its breath, watching Draco lean toward Harry slowly. Time froze when their lips met. The moment was as fragile as paper-thin glass; one fracture and everything would be shattered.

That fracture was created by none other than Pansy, who let out an ear-splitting shriek. "DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"_Stupefy._" Snape calmly pocketed his wand while walking over to the now unconscious Slytherin. Without a word, he levitated her body and walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"I do believe you've disappointed someone, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster commented, that damn twinkle appearing in his eyes. This statement shook everyone from their trances, and the whispers once again dominated the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and all eyes once again fell on him. "If anyone has a problem with this, I suggest they keep it to themselves." He eyed the crowd, and it was obvious that the use of the word _suggest_ did not make it optional.

The music resumed, though all eyes were still on Malfoy and Potter, even as people took their places on the floor once again. Harry was blushing deeply as he turned to Draco and said, "Everyone's looking at us," making the blonde snort in amusement. "You're the bloody Boy Who Lived. You're not used to people looking at you by now?" He shook his head in mock disapproval before leaning in and kissing the Gryffindor so deeply that the blushing young man had no choice but to forget everything else.

A man with jet-black hair stood in the shadows, watching the scene unfold with a somewhat reluctant pride shining in silver eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N - Lucius doesn't really have black hair, its just so that people don't freak out and go why the hell is Lucius Malfoy at Hogwarts lol.


	14. The Effects of Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…believe me, if I owned Harry and Draco, the books would be _very_ different lol.

A/N – This isn't a chapter update and I'm really sorry about it, but I have to say something. Someone pointed out to me that my sex scene is exactly the same as in another fic called "Every Girl's Fantasy" by SexySlytherinChick. I did not, repeat, _did not_, get this scene from her. I wrote it entirely on my own, just to clear that up to those who noticed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Effects of Aftershock**

When Harry and Draco broke apart for the second time that evening, the Great Hall had once again become completely silent, but neither noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other, simply enjoying not having to hide. Suddenly, the hands that had been gripping the blonde's waist moved up to hold his face, as the savior of the wizarding world placed one more light kiss on Draco Malfoy's lips before whispering, "You know that I love you."

There was no need to whisper, for even a most unobservant person could see when those three words were spoken. Most sighed and looked on with jealousy, while a select few snorted in disgust before turning away. The majority glared at those who disapproved before returning their gazes to the unfolding scene.

Draco's silver eyes had become wide, and he was quiet for long enough to make Harry uncomfortable. The blonde looked around, flustered, before stuttering, "Harry…right now…all these people…" before breaking off and finally coming up with "Well of course I love you, Potter!" His voice softened as he looked down at the floor. "How could I not?" Silver met emerald as the Slytherin raised his head, murmuring, "Merlin, I love you so much," before crushing his lips to the Gryffindor's to initiate their fourth public kiss of the evening. This one, however, was much more involved: hands roaming, bodies trying to get as close as possible, for they no longer had reason to hold back. This time, when they pulled apart, both had the same gleam in their eyes as they exited the Great Hall, hand in hand. Sound reverberated through the crowd as people guessed where the two were off to.

Blaise and Seamus, however, chose not to discuss the whereabouts of their friends. They were off to the side, apparently deciding that they just wanted to make out, no longer caring what people thought. One noticed them, and gasped and noticed, and the crowd once again got quiet and stared in wonder.

Severus sighed in exasperation, not amused by the students' reactions. "We might as well put up a sign that says 'Come out here, tonight's the night." Remus laughed lightly at his partner's annoyance before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. Several more gasps were heard, and Snape swore he had heard some students hit the ground.

"You too? We're teachers, we are not supposed to fuel their idiotic behavior, we're supposed to stop it-" He was cut off by Lupin's lips once again pressing against his own, more insistent this time. The werewolf pulled away just enough so that his mouth was centimeters from the other's, and smirked. "I'm sorry, love, were you saying something?"

"Why must you add to their unnecessary over-dramatics?" the other professor snapped half-heartedly, too distracted by the proximity of the other to put any actual spark into his words.

Remus moved away abruptly, leaving the other wanting the contact back. "You're right."

Pulling the other man forward by his shirt, Severus kissed him again after saying, "You don't get to pull away from me." When he felt a smirk against his lips, he realized he had been manipulated, and was about to pull away when he realized he really didn't care.

When they finally pulled apart, onyx eyes glared at the gaping students. "Don't you have something better to do than stare at people the whole night?" he growled. Students seemed to snap out of their trances a little, and talking resumed, although everyone was talking about all that had just happened. Sighing, the professor turned to Dumbledore for help, indicating that he should do something to distract the students. Seamus and Blaise were still off in their corner, and Snape rolled his eyes before snapping, "Finnigan! Zabini!" They stopped kissing and looked at him and he looked back at them pointedly, one eyebrow raised. Both just smirked at him before deciding to leave the Great Hall. Apparently, they had something else in mind.

Then the music began again, and although students were still talking, the dancing resumed. Dumbledore had, of course, been right. Halloween was never uneventful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had made it as far as their room, but had yet to go inside. They were far too busy snogging to say the password. But when Draco began to lick a path down Harry's neck, down to the buttons of his shirt as he undid them, Harry gasped and said "Okay, we _really_ need to get inside now," and then muttered the password.

As the two stepped inside, Draco threw their cloaks onto the floor and resumed undoing buttons while pushing Harry toward a bedroom. He didn't care which room they ended up in, as long as it had a bed and it was soon. They ended up in the blonde's room, and by this time, Harry had Draco's shirt undone and soon both were on the floor as the couple fell onto the bed, kissing frantically.

Draco was on top of Harry, continuing to make a blazing path down the now-exposed tan chest. Resting his hand lightly on the other's groin, he slowly moved it up and down. Harry moaned and arched his back, and Draco looked up into the darkened emerald eyes, his hand hovering over the buttons of Harry's pants. The Gryffindor nodded without a moment's hesitation, then let his eyes roll back as the speed of Draco's hand increased.

When he removed his hand so that he could remove Harry's pants and boxers, the other whimpered, and he smirked. He took his time taking off his own clothing, purposely moving as slow as possible.

_:Draco…: _Harry whispered warningly. _:You're beginning to annoy me…:_

The blonde scoffed at this, underestimating Harry's present level of coherence. When he returned to the bed, he was pulled down and the next thing he knew, Harry was straddling him.

Draco's initial protest soon turned into a moan as Harry ground into him, pressing his hips tightly to the bed. The constant pressure of the other's movements were driving each of them towards the edge, and Draco reluctantly reached out to grab Harry's hips, stopping the movements, and resulting in the other's complaint of "What are you doing??"

Breathlessly, Draco replied, "Love, we have to slow down. I don't want this to be over that quickly."

Harry nodded and moved from on top of him, though his eyes betrayed his physical compliance. The look in his eyes was so full of lust and suggestion that Draco shivered, and moved forward to kiss him hard, running his hands through raven hair over and over. The other kissed him back just as hungrily and hands wound around his neck, pulling the blonde as close as possible.

In another minute, Draco had Harry underneath his once again and was frantically running his hands up and down the toned body below him, eliciting moan after moan.

"I thought you wanted to go slower," said a hoarse voice.

"Its really _hard_," Draco took a moment to smirk, "to go slow when you're look at me like all you want is for me to shag you senseless."

He punctuated his point by pressing his hips down roughly, and Harry moaned again before replying, "What if that is all I want right now?"

"Well then you just might be in luck," was the response he received before the blonde gently moved his legs apart. As he muttered a lubrication spell and positioned himself, he shot one last questioning glance Harry's way. "Are you sure?"

"Draco…there will be times that I want us to go slow and savor every single moment…but tonight," at this point, he locked his burning green gaze to the heated silver one, "tonight, I want to fuck."

This convinced the blonde, who pushed in suddenly, and both moaned. They moved together as though they had done this together a hundred times, completely at ease with each other. It was only a few minutes before they were back on the edge, and Draco reached down to grab Harry and stroke him. This combined with one final thrust from the Slytherin pushed the other over, and Draco accompanied him seconds later.

The two collapsed, sprawled comfortably against each other. "That was…"

"Amazing? Fucking perfect?" Draco supplied.

The Gryffindor laughed. "Yes, everything along those lines."

Falling into a relaxing silence, they closed their eyes and enjoyed lying there, tangled up with each other. Draco let his head fall against the other's shoulder, and whispered _Nox_ so that darkness inhabited the room. Just as sleep descended over them, Harry said _:Draco?:_

_:Yes, love?:_

_:I really do love you.:_

Feeling Draco's grin against his shoulder, Harry too grinned into the darkness.

_:I love you too, you prat: _the blonde muttered affectionately before burying his head deeper into Harry's side and putting his arms around him. _:Now go to sleep, I'm tired.:_

Harry laughed and closed his eyes, and both fell asleep, very pleased with the outcome of their evening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pansy Parkinson, however, had the exact opposite feelings about her evening. Fucking pissed, I believe, are the words she would have used to describe what she felt about it.

After Snape had placed the silencing spell on her, he had taken her to her room and taken off the spell, bluntly stating that she had been a bitch.

Fuming, she paced her room, trying to think of what she was going to do. _Draco's supposed to be mine! He's not supposed to be making out with Harry fucking Potter in the middle of the Great Hall for all to see! That should have been me._

A burst of sharp pain further ignited her rage, and she stormed over to her desk and roughly pulled her chair out and sat down. She grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill and began scribbling a letter to her father. _Perfect._ She was sure that her father and is friends would _love_ to hear about the eventful evening.

The letter was finished within a matter of minutes and her fury led her on a rushed journey to the owlry, where she quickly sent her owl off with it. Trembling with emotion, she leaned against the wall. As the reality of the knowledge she had just placed in her father's hands hit her, she realized she was no longer trembling from rage, but from fear of what had just happened. She usually prided herself in being able to be in control, as most Slytherins did, but she had just lost it and managed to give away a piece of information that could change everything. _They'll probably kill them. _As it turns out, she was among the few Slytherins that didn't want Voldemort to win.

Letting herself slip to the floor, the Slytherin girl curled her knees against her chest and cried.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"AHHHH!!"

This was the scream that woke Harry and Draco an hour later. They shot up in bed. _:What the fuck?: _Draco mumbled. Then they looked forward, only to see a deathly pale face with unnaturally wide eyes topped with red hair, pointing a finger at them, accompanied by three stares of blatant admiration.

Harry turned to Draco and said casually, "I think we should put some clothes on."

"No!" Hermione, Blaise, and Seamus shouted simultaneously, before avoiding Harry and Draco's stares at their outburst.

"You know, I think there's room for me and Seamus in there," Blaise said slyly.

"Blaise!"

"What, I said both of us," Blaise replied to Seamus's yelp. "Besides," he continued, eyeing his boyfriend's groin, "it doesn't look like you have any actual objection to the suggestion."

Seamus's blush was his admittance that Blaise was indeed right. "I would have no problem with it either," Hermione put in.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "In fact," she went on, "just thinking about it…" Suddenly, she turned and kissed Ron hard, pushing him against the nearest wall.

"Wow," Seamus commented as the four watched, all impressed by Hermione's shamelessness. They watched their friends kiss heateadly for a minute before Harry cleared his throat.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Um, Harry, could we use-" Harry just pointed to the bathroom that connected the two rooms. "Through the bathroom." The two Gryffindors practically ran. "Put up a silencing spell!" Draco called after them.

The others stared for a moment before Blaise said, "So, Harry, Draco, what do you say?"

"It might be interesting…" Harry trailed off, a teasing gleam in his eyes as he turned to Draco.

Draco glared at the three before ordering Blaise and Seamus to wait in the living room.

"Damn," the two swore as they left.

_:I swear, Potter, if you even think about doing anything with them-: _He was cut off by Harry's lips crushing his own in a deep kiss.

Pulling away before they could get caught up in anything, the Gryffindor pulled away. _:Someone gets jealous easily.: _He smirked.

_:I'm a Malfoy. What the fuck did you expect?:_

Harry laughed while throwing Draco his boxers and a t-shirt and putting his own clothes on.

When they walked into the living room, Seamus was on top of Blaise, kissing him forcefully and running his hands over Blaise's chest, while Blaise's hands rested on his arse. Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair, and Draco sat on his lap.

"Where's Ginny?"

The other two reluctantly pulled apart as Seamus answered, "She ran off somewhere with Neville after the ball ended, just a little while ago."

"Yea," Blaise added. "First time in my life I've seen Neville run somewhere without tripping."

The four laughed, and Draco commented, "It's amazing what sex can do for a guy's coordination," making them all laugh even harder.

They sat there for twenty minutes, Blaise and Seamus filling Harry and Draco in on what had happened after they had left the ball. Lupin and Snape's story had Harry and Draco laughing so hard that Draco practically fell off Harry's lap. This was the scene that greeted Hermione and Ron as they walked back into the living room, clothes wrinkled and with matching grins.

"So it was good, then," Seamus stated, which set them all off again.

Ron and Hermione just shrugged and sat together in the one of the two remaining armchairs. A moment later, Draco heard approaching footsteps down the hall and grinned. "Okay, when I say so, everyone just start snogging like crazy." They all looked at each other, wondering what for, but not saying anything, because they weren't stupid enough to give up a session of making out.

When the footsteps were outside the room, Draco said "Now," and then kissed Harry so passionately that Harry didn't even remember to wonder what the hell this was all about. The same went for Ron and Mione, and Blaise and Seamus.

Then, they heard the exasperated shout of, "Does it ever end?", provided by none other than Snape, while Remus looked on with a hand covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

Draco burst out laughing, and his godfather looked at him sharply. "You did that on purpose!" he accused.

"Who, me? Never!" the blonde said innocently.

Snape rolled his eyes, before letting his onyx gaze travel the room. When it landed on Ron and Hermione, his eyes narrowed. "Why do you two look so disheveled?"

"Well, you see, professor, Ron and I were-"

Holding up his hand, Snape interrupted them. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

At this point, Remus couldn't hold in his laughter and Snape turned on him, growling, "What's so funny?" The other replied by kissing him and pulling away before Severus even knew what had happened.

There was a resounding chorus of _awwwww_ that left the two professors blushing.

"I like Snape when he's embarrassed," Harry laughed. "It's very amusing."

The black-haired man turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "I can still take points, Potter. You dating Draco doesn't mean I like you any more."

"You dating Remus doesn't make me like you any more either," Harry retorted childishly.

"_Anyway_," the blonde broke in. "Why are you here?"

"Harry, that black-haired man dancing with you…was that Lucius?"

The other four students gasped as Harry's eyes narrowed. "How did you…?"

Snape waved his hand dismissively. "What did he say?"

"He said that he wasn't going to tell Voldemort – get over it, it's just a name – about me and Draco."

"Merlin," everyone in the room breathed. "Harry, this is strange…" Hermione said slowly.

"I know," he shrugged, "but he seemed sincere. He was talking about how he wants Draco to have his own life and he told me about how he met his wife and how he regrets the relationship they have now because of his involvement in the Dark Arts…it was a big risk to take just to trick us."

They heard the couch moving, and turned to look, only to find Blaise and Seamus making out again. Draco rolled his eyes. "Only they would make out while we're having a serious discussion."

The two broke apart at this and looked expectantly at Harry and Draco. "Can we-"

"Oh just go," Harry said. They took off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Harry, how come everyone else gets to have sex?" The blonde pouted. Grinning, Harry said, "We already had sex tonight, Draco, its only fair."

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned to him. "Weasley, what did you expect? We didn't even have boxers on when you came in."

"But…" he trailed off, defeated.

"How was it?" Hermione inquired, a gleam in her eyes.

"Ms. Granger!" Snape snapped, looking absolutely horrified, while Lupin once again had to cover his mouth to hide his amusement at his partner's behavior. Snape noticed anyway, however, and rolled his eyes. "We'll just be going now," he said and they left.

Draco laughed. "It's so much fun to bother him when you know how."

Grinning, Harry leaned in to kiss him, amused by his boyfriend's antics. Noticing that they weren't going to pull away from each other any time soon, Ron didn't complain this time. He simply shrugged and leaned over to kiss Hermione instead.

No one was aware that at that very moment, there was an owl flying toward Parkinson manor that held a letter that could ruin everything.


	15. The Good and The Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or the characters. They are all J.K. Rowling's brilliance…you know what I wonder sometimes? What would J.K.R. do if she knew what we've done to her characters in fanfiction…it always amuses me to think about how much we screw with things lol.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Good and The Bad**

As the night went on, the four that remained in the living room talked and were awake well into the early hours of the morning. Thankfully, the next day was Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about classes. At about one o'clock am, Draco decided that they needed sugar, so he reached for his wand and conjured two containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He directed one to the other couple, along with two spoons, while keeping one for himself and his boyfriend.

"You can _conjure_??" Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

"You can conjure _ice cream_??" Harry said, even more incredulously, his emerald eyes shining with amusement.

Looking up from the container he had already opened, the blonde shrugged before replying, "Muggles should be praised for thinking to put cookie dough in ice cream."

"Can I have a piece of parchment? I think we need to mark the date and time that Draco Malfoy said something good about muggles." Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"I could go back to calling you Mudblood, if you wish."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I could go back to punching you in the face, if you wish."

Silence ensued for a moment as the tension of their old rivalries surfaced. However, to Harry's relief, the blonde simply laughed and replied, "Touché," before returning his attention to his ice cream.

The brunette grinned at having held her own before opening the container resting on the part of Ron's lap that she wasn't settled in. Taking a bite, she closed her eyes and sighed. "It really is a great invention."

Following her lead, Ron reached dug in for a spoonful while looking almost gleeful. "I will always remember that the first thing I ever saw Malfoy conjure was _ice cream_." Abruptly, the ice cream was pushed out of his reach before he could get that first awaited bite. He turned to see his girlfriend holding the container out to her left, and tried to get it back. Holding it just out of range of his attempts, Hermione said, "I'm going to hold it out here until you can manage to not insult Draco." He turned to the mentioned Slytherin and Harry, but they were too busy shaking with suppressed laughter to offer any help.

"But you just threatened to punch him!"

"And he threatened to call me Mudblood. I was provoked."

Dropping back into his seat, the redhead grumbled, "I hate it when smart people make up rules." Hermione smiled proudly before handing the ice cream to her boyfriend, who took a huge spoonful and shoved it in his mouth, sulking all the while.

"Weasley, Granger and I were _bantering_. I don't believe you're intelligent enough to do that."

Harry shot him a look that clearly said, "Why must you be so unnecessarily arrogant?" while Hermione glared at him as well. "Just because I don't want Ron to insult you doesn't mean I don't know a few curses I've been absolutely _dying_ to try out."

Backing down, Draco muttered _:She's fucking controlling for a Gryffindor.:_ Harry laughed aloud at this, and Hermione glanced at him. "Did he say something about me?" she demanded. The Gryffindor shook his head quickly, still laughing.

They were all silent for a little, wanting to enjoy their ice cream and give Hermione time to calm down. Suddenly, Harry said, _:I always wondered why people associated eating ice cream with sex.:_

Draco sat up abruptly, almost choking on his ice cream, all parts of him alert instantly.

_:What do you mean?: _His voice was slightly rough.

_:We're all sitting here, eyes closed, enjoying ourselves completely. Every once in a while, one of us sighs or moans softly at the pure pleasure of eating something so good. And in order to eat ice cream, you have to lick something…: _His green eyes smoldered and he trailed off for a moment. _:Let's just say it gives a person ideas...:_

Silver eyes now wide, the blonde sat completely still as Harry went on. _:The way you moan while eating ice cream reminds me very much of the way you moan when you do other things…:_

_:Potter…if you don't stop I'm going to be forced to attack you.: _Harry smirked as he noticed the blonde's carefully controlled breathing and the way his hands were gripping the couch in an attempt to restrain himself. Actually eating ice cream was now clearly the last thing Draco was concerned with. He sent his boyfriend a wave of his overwhelming desire, accompanied by a picture of what thoughts were running through his mind as a result of Harry's teasing and a molten gaze filled with so much lust that it made the other shiver.

It was Harry's turn to grip an arm of the couch to calm, and he was not as good at controlling his very heavy breathing as Draco was. In fact, he was so bad at it that Ron and Hermione noticed. It only took one look at the other pair for Ron to gasp and say accusingly, "You two are thinking about sex!" while Hermione stared at the flushed pair in admiration.

The two in question, however, were too busy staring at each other and actually thinking about sex to be embarrassed about thinking about sex, a fact that was still blatantly obvious.

Blaise and Seamus chose this moment to emerge from Harry's room, a full three hours after they had abandoned the other four in favor of each other. Ron immediately switched his attention to them, seeming grateful that he had a reason to stop unwillingly picturing what Harry and Draco were thinking about.

"So, three hours! That's a long time …" He trailed off in defeat as he noticed that both Blaise's dark stare and Seamus's bright one were glued to the pair on the couch, along with his girlfriend's, whose brown eyes hadn't budged since Ron had pointed out the situation. The two were now only centimeters apart, and Ron knew that the minute their lips touched, there would be no turning back. As much as he didn't like thinking about, he saw clearly that Harry and Draco were _very_ much attracted to each other. So, he blurted out the first thing that ran through his mind.

"Harry, I think you should clean your sheets. I mean, first me and Mione, and then Blaise and Seamus…they were in there for _three_ hours. Merlin knows what they were doing for so long." He was very grateful when these words managed to pull his best friend's gaze away from that of the Slytherin's, and even more grateful when he saw Harry grimace and pull away slightly.

"Damn you, Weasley!" Blaise exclaimed. "Another minute with that stare and they would have forgotten we were here, and we would have had a free and _very_ enjoyable show." Seamus glared at Ron as well, apparently having given up on pretending to be bothered by Blaise's appreciation of Harry and Draco and admitted that he shared the admiration. Even Hermione sent him a look.

While the disappointed three were glaring, Draco had managed to regain his composure slightly. "Weasley, there's no way I'm going to let you make my boyfriend forget just how much he wants me, because there is rarely a time when stares like that don't result in very good sex," he stated bluntly, clearly irritated. Adopting his Malfoy politeness for an instant, he continued, "So, if you could please leave us alone, I would highly appreciate it." His glare left no room for argument, although three out of the four were very reluctant to leave. When they were finally gone, Draco carefully slid the portrait shut before returning the couch and kissing Harry full on the mouth.

That was all it took. In less than a minute, they somehow managed to return to Draco's room and remove all their clothing. Falling onto the bed, Draco managed to pull away from his boyfriend long enough to gain the upper hand, and he began kissing down the other's body. When he reached the part of Harry that was begging most for attention, he smirked before saying, "Since we left the ice cream outside, I'll have to practice licking something else."

The last coherent thought that ran through Harry's mind that night was _How did I ever manage without Draco?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, the beam of sunlight that shone through their wind awakened the sleeping pair. Harry grimaced at the brightness before asking aloud what time it was.

"Ten o'clock! And you still look exhausted…you must have stayed awake all night after you kicked us out." This reply was delivered by Seamus's familiar Irish voice, accompanied by the look of admiration that seemed to grace everyone but Ron's face when Harry and Draco were either snogging or in bed lacking clothing. He was, of course, accompanied by Blaise, who was grinning as he surveyed the two. The Slytherin added, "Don't feel like you're in any rush to put on clothing. We don't mind."

The blonde sat up, glaring at the two before saying, "Blaise? Finnigan?"

"Yes?" they answered, sharing a look.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Now."

Sulking, they left Draco's room. "Damn," the blonde said suddenly. "Forgot to tell them to make sure your sheets were clean."

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We only need one bed, since I'm gonna be staying with you every night anyway."

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow. "You're assuming?"

The other leaned forward suddenly and kissed Draco hard on the lips while letting his hand run roughly over Draco's lower body. Within seconds, Draco was no longer coherent, and it was then that Harry chose to pull away.

Silver eyes flew open immediately. "Tease."

The Gryffindor laughed. "Yes, I think it's very safe to assume I'll be here every night."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took them an hour and a half to shower and get dressed; it turns out that putting two teenage guys with sex on the brain in a shower together caused some delays. After waking each other up properly (well, properly in their minds), they headed for the lake under Harry's direction. The Gryffindors liked to spend time by the lake on the Saturdays when there were no trips to Hogsmeade, and this Saturday was no exception. It was a breathtakingly beautiful day. The sun reflected off of the lake in arcs and beams, almost as if someone were controlling the way they bounced. It was the kind of day where one could not imagine things not going their way.

Each person was lying with another. They were split up into couples, the comfortable heat of the early November sun making them curl up with their partner, each couple in their own little sunspot; Harry and Draco, Blaise and Seamus, Ron and Hermione, and even Ginny and Neville had joined them.

The youngest Weasley and her new boyfriend were staring at each other with such admiration and softness that Blaise felt compelled to take out his camera.

Five of the other seven looked at him with surprise. "I didn't know you liked photography," Harry commented.

"Well since we just became friends, I'm not surprised." Blaise replied sensibly while focusing the lens on the love struck couple.

"Could you take a picture of me and Harry?" Draco requested suddenly, his voice not quite devoid of the worry he had managed to let go of the night before.

"Sure. Okay, so sit together and snog for the camera."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You just said yes because you wanted us to kiss."

"Hey," Blaise protested. "You asked me to take the picture."

Before the blonde could open his mouth to retort, Harry covered the other's lips with his own. This kiss wasn't lustful; instead, it was gentle, and expressed the love they had declared the night before. They didn't even notice when the picture had been taken, their lips lingering on each other for minutes after. When they finally did pull apart, their eyes stayed locked.

The others were watching the two staring at each other, transfixed by the emotions that they managed to stir in each other with just a simple glance. It was Blaise who came out of the trance first, catching Harry and Draco's attention by softly saying, "You two really love each other." It was a statement, not a question, and it was also the first reference the dark Slytherin had made to their relationship that had nothing to do the physical aspect of it.

The two in question didn't even break their stare as they nodded, which wasn't even necessary, considering how obvious it was anyway.

"I know a time when that would have scared the hell out of you." Blaise's comment was said in a joking tone, but it was also as if he was trying to confirm that Draco wasn't going to run away.

"It wasn't that long ago, I know," the blonde replied, looking away from Harry for the first time in minutes, and the Gryffindor's expression now held a sliver of worry at Draco's answer. Noticing this, the other turned back to Harry and said without a trace of uncertainty, "I would have to be crazy to run away now."

Harry's relief was interrupted by Hedwig, who landed on his shoulder and nipped at his ear for attention. When he pulled away from Draco to acknowledge her, she held out her leg to him, a piece of parchment attached to it. He removed it and unsealed it, reading it before handing it to Draco. Standing up, he reached down to help his boyfriend up, and explained before anyone asked. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants Draco and me to go up to his office."

Draco looked uncharacteristically unsure, and Harry squeezed his hand before leading the way away from their friends.

_:You look worried.:_

_:I am.:_

_:We'll be okay.:_

At this, Draco stopped walking and looked Harry right in the eyes before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. There was a desperation in the blonde's kiss that left Harry shaking. Before the other could turn away, Harry held his shoulders in place. _:Draco, what's wrong?:_

_:I have a feeling we're about to get some very bad news.:_

_:Well, whatever it is, we'll get through it together.:_

_:I hope so.:_

The remainder of the walk to Dumbledore's office was silent. Draco's mind was occupied with his worries, and Harry's mind was occupied with worries about Draco's worries.

Finally reaching the entrance, Harry said the password and they continued until they saw Dumbledore waving them in.

Lucius was seated in a chair across from Dumbledore.

The blonde took one look at his father before dropping down into one of the two offered chair and saying, "It was Parkinson, wasn't it."

The elder Malfoy nodded mutely. Confused, Harry looked to Draco for confirmation. "Voldemort knows?"

"Not just yet," Lucius answered. "I managed to convince Parkinson that luring you into a trap by using Draco's feelings for you would be a better surprise for the Dark Lord than leaving him to do all the work. It would seem that Parkinson received quite an interesting letter from his daughter last night."

"Jealous bitch," Draco muttered. "What do we do now?"

Everyone was silent, unsure of how to act. What could one say? One stupid letter had just managed to make it dangerous for two people who had grown to need one another to love each other. Just then, Pansy came through the door.

Shooting up in his seat, the Slytherin shot Dumbledore a dark look and snapped, "Why is she here?"

Pansy collapsed down into a chair on the side of Draco that wasn't already occupied, and immediately placed her face in her hands.

"Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore said gently.

The girl looked up, and everyone got a look at just how much she knew she had fucked up. Her eyes were red and her face was pale, and she wore no makeup. She was obviously worn out, and Draco's expression softened. It was only a fraction less harsh, but Pansy grabbed on to whatever she could.

"Draco, I am so sorry, I never meant to-"

"But you did." Draco's words were not said harshly, nor were they filled with the appropriate anger. He sounded deathly calm, empty, but his eyes stayed glued to her blue ones, letting her see the pain, betrayal, and fear that resided there.

Holding her in place with his piercing gaze, he continued, "You were on my side. You were annoying, but you were on my side. I knew you would not be anywhere near pleased with this, but I hoped you wouldn't try to ruin my life."

"I told Dumbledore right after I did it-"

"Your father still knows. Damn it, Pansy! Of all the revenge, did you have to do this?" The anger that he felt was finally showing on his face, and his silver eyes had darkened with rage, as well as with unwanted tears. Wisely remaining silent, Pansy seemed to shrink back in her chair.

Harry, who had been leaning against the wall, watching, now walked over to his boyfriend, and sunk into the chair with him, pulling him into a hug. Anger soon melted as Draco embraced his boyfriend and let his head fall against the other's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Pansy tried again. "I am so unbelievably sorry."

Draco said nothing, not even looking up at her. He just let Harry hold him, something Harry was more than willing to do.

Finally, the Gryffindor turned to Lucius and stared at him with sharp eyes. "What are you doing here? Are you really going to help us, or are you going to use everything you find out here to please Voldemort? Are you on our side or their side?" he asked directly.

Lucius sighed, and Harry realized he had never seen the man look worn out before. "I don't know whose side I'm on, Potter. But I told you that I will do nothing that will harm Draco, and at the moment, that means keeping Parkinson from telling Voldemort, and keeping Voldemort from finding out that I already knew and killing me."

"Lucius, Severus will give you some of the potions he uses to keep his lies secret around Voldemort. I have already informed him that you would be coming, so if you will just go down to the dungeons, he will be waiting."

Wanting a way out of the tense situation, Lucius left quickly. Narrowing his eyes, Harry stated, "Is it safe for him to know everything? That Draco and Pansy support the Light? That Professor Snape is a spy?"

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, the only sign of uncertainty and tiredness he had ever shown, and even that was very rare. "I don't know, Harry. But for now, we have to take the chance."


	16. Consequences and Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they are all from the mind of J.K.R, once again…lol.

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Sixteen – Consequences and Emotions**

Even the beauty of the Saturday that had captured them before couldn't lift any weight from their heavy thoughts as Harry and Draco walked from Dumbledore's office after that meeting. Their moods no longer matched those of their carefree friends by the lake, so they headed for their own quarters, where the stormy ceiling was better suited to their feelings.

When they reached their room, they simply entered and went to Draco's room, just laying down and staring at the ceiling. Neither needed to speak, for both were thinking the same thing. They had known this would happen, but they still wished that the world would somehow take pity on them and give them more than two months to just have one another without worrying about losing anything.

_:I'd wish things were different, but there's no use. Believe me, I've tried.: _Harry sounded more tired than anything, but not from lack of sleep. Voice devoid of emotion, he continued. _:Why is it that when I finally find someone, something has to come and fuck it up?: _

Draco snorted before commenting dryly, _:That would be because I am Draco Malfoy, the son of Voldemort's most prominent Death Eater and you, love, you're none other than Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, our only hope in this war, the Boy Who Lived. You know, you just had to be special even before you knew what you were doing. If you weren't so damn Gryffindor, we wouldn't be having this problem.:_

Laughing lightly, Harry turned on the bed to face his boyfriend, who followed his lead. They grew serious again as they looked at one another, once again struck by how much they had come to care about each other in the short period of time.

Reaching out with his left hand, Harry gently traced Draco's angled cheekbone with his finger, then moving the touch to the other's lips. "I can't lose you," the Gryffindor whispered aloud, for words spoken seemed more solid, and if the two needed anything then, it was something more secure than just their own hopes. "I won't," he said, louder this time, and firmer. "We can do this."

"How can you be so sure?" Draco's silver eyes were wide and held real fear, an expression Harry was not used to seeing on his boyfriend's face.

"You know, for someone so arrogant, you're awfully unsure sometimes."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Harry…"

"Okay, okay," the other continued with a sigh. He looked down before continuing. "I'm not sure. But I have to try to convince myself of it because I can't allow what happened to my parents or Sirius happen to you.' Raising his eyes to meet the now concerned stare of his boyfriend, he said, "If it hurt that much to lose them, I can't imagine what it would be like if I couldn't be with you."

Harry's own eyes were now filled with fear as well, and the two boys looked at each other as the many outcomes of their situation washed over them. In a second they were clutching at each other, hugging each other so tightly that they couldn't breathe. But that didn't matter. The only thing either was thinking was that they needed to be as close to the other as possible, to know that they had each other to rely on, but mostly, just to feel the emotions that had once terrified them.

Finally allowing their feelings to wash over them deeply, the desperate clutch softened and they just held each other close, each head buried in the shoulder of the other. After a minute, Draco suddenly started laughing into Harry's shoulder, and Harry pulled away slightly to look at him strangely.

_:Who would have thought that one day I would holding on to Harry Potter for my life? I'm not even supposed to laugh genuinely, and here I am, practically crying into the shoulder of my former enemy. And you, you're supposed to be strong; you're not supposed to let the pressure of anything get to you because how are you going to save the world if you can't handle pressure?: _Still laughing, the blonde sat up, his moment of emotional weakness over. Harry wisely did not point out how obvious it was that the blonde was embarrassed, and simply laughed as well, for he did see the twisted irony of the situation.

"I guess we're each other's weaknesses," he said in response.

Draco's gaze became sharp as he said, "I'm not supposed to have a weakness.'

"Too bad. You've got one."

"Well…" Giving him a slow once over, Draco commented, "I suppose I could have done worse."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow before lifting his shirt to change it. Deliberately moving slowly across the room, he grinned as Draco's eyes followed his every move. Then, as he pulled his new shirt over his head, he sent his boyfriend memories of their nights and watched in satisfaction as his silver eyes gleamed.

"Never knew I could go from emotional and hopeless to horny in five seconds flat," Draco commented, while simultaneously sending his boyfriend some images of his own.

"You learn something new every day. I think we should put it to good use."

"Well, Potter, for once in your life, you may be right," the blonde drawled in response while walking closer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Great Hall was more crowded than it usually was on a Sunday morning, where most of the upper years were gathered waiting to leave for a Hogsmeade. When the couple reached their friends, everyone asked what had happened in Dumbledore's office the day before and why hadn't they returned.

Draco sighed before turning to explain. "Pansy's father knows."

Everyone was silent before Ginny spoke up. "How?"

Not wanting to get into it after finally getting past it somewhat the day before, neither Harry nor Draco responded. Noticing that they were uncomfortable, Blaise supplied, "Because Pansy's a jealous hag."

"So Pansy wanted revenge, then," Hermione stated, as always one of the first to catch on.

"And a point for Granger," Draco remarked sarcastically. "But here's the twist; Pansy doesn't support Voldemort."

"Then why-"

"Yes, _why_ is something that someone with a brain would ask," interrupted Draco. "Considering she's supposed to be _helping_ the side she's on, not damaging it; but, evidently, Parkinson doesn't possess the ability to think."

The others at the table just started at him, a little wide-eyed. "Okay…" Ginny commented slowly. "I think we may have found Draco's breaking point."

"Wow, you Gryffindors really have the 'state the obvious' thing down," the blonde said, the familiar drawl once again present. "I want to get out of here," and without further words, he left them.

"Your boyfriend is being a dick," Seamus said bluntly.

Sighing, Harry replied, "I know. Who ever thought that Draco would be the emotional one in a relationship?"

His friends nodded their heads in agreement, and Harry went off to follow Draco.

After catching up to him, Harry slowed down and matched the blonde's pace. They walked for a moment together before the Gryffindor said _:You realize that you're being a bit insufferable.:_

_:Yes, I do.:_

They just left it at this and continued to Hogsmeade, for even Harry knew better than to try to convince Draco to act otherwise. So, they spent the better part of the afternoon just wandering in silence, just enjoying being able to walk about freely instead of being at Hogwarts all day.

Unfortunately, tranquility and Harry Potter are not two things that are associated with each other, a point proven but the sudden appearance of Bellatrix Lestrange. A sneer that looked as though it had been permanently engraved into her features was in place as she pointed her wand at the two.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had instinctively moved closer to each other, and Bellatrix's eyes flashed a quick look of surprise before they narrowed again. "So it's true…" she whispered.

In her momentary lapse, the pair had drawn their wands, making the Death Eater laugh. "You think you can actually harm me?"

"I think we can try," Draco growled, making the female laugh again.

_:Harry, we have to do a spell together.:_

The raven-haired boy sent him a surprised glance. _:Are you sure? We've never tried, we don't know what could happen-:_

_:Stop thinking like Granger! Bellatrix is pointing her wand directly at us and I'm sure she's about to say some words that will bring us to a place we most definitely do not want to be, I can assure you, so yes I'm fucking sure, Potter!:_

After a very quick mental count of three, they simultaneously raised their wands parallel to Lestrange's and firmly said _Stupefy!._

A huge beam of red light streamed from each of their wands, and the two beams met in the center point between the two outstretched wands. Forming a massive cloud, the red light charged into Bellatrix, the force of it knocking her backwards about six feet before even stupefying her.

Harry and Draco breathed in relief, until Bellatrix hit the ground. The instant her body hit the floor, the magical energy spread across the floor in a circle that was about twelve feet in diameter, surrounding the female Death Eater. People had stopped walking by now, and watched in wonder as the magic seeped into the ground, making it glow a deep red. About five who were not paying attention as the magic was spreading were caught on top of the luminous stones and they too were stupefied along with Bellatrix. Numerous gasps were heard and Harry and Draco looked at each in a kind of horror. While doing the spell had probably saved their lives, they knew that this would not end well.

Draco grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the first building he spotted. "What are you doing?" the other asked.

"Apparating us right outside of Hogwarts grounds," Draco answered shortly.

"You can apparate?"

"Yes, and before you say it, I know I'm not supposed to but we definitely have to get out of here." He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding his wand around Harry's waist, and lifted his other hand and then they were gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first place they went upon returning was Dumbledore's office. Quickly saying the password, they practically ran up the stairs, praying that the Headmaster was there.

Thankfully, he was sitting in his high-backed armchair, carefully placing what looked to be a fourth or fifth jar of lemon drops on his desk. Momentarily distracted, the couple looked at each other, somewhat thankful for the amusing hiatus.

Finally, Harry cleared his throat. "Um…Headmaster?"

The old man looked up and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to announce your presence. Please have a seat."

Sitting together in one chair for the second time that weekend, they began explaining what had happened in Hogsmeade, stumbling over their words. It was obvious that they were still dumbstruck by what had occurred.

When they finally took a moment to catch their breath, Dumbledore smiled gently. "Was anyone with you?"

"No," Draco replied. "We were alone because I kind of pissed off our friends in the morning."

The Headmaster chucked before sighing and saying, "Didn't Remus and Severus warn you against doing spells together?"

Looking at each other, the two shrugged. "Not really. All we've done is practice swordfighting and we just started doing simple defense spells on our own. They're really taking their time with it."

"Well, I will have to then. You should refrain from doing_ any _spells together until you have gone over them with either me, Remus, or Severus."

"But-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, signaling that he wasn't finished. "I understand that you had to defend yourselves and were simply looking for the best way to protect each other. I told you that your spells would be much stronger together, so you decided to use that to your advantage, which is completely understandable. But there's more to this bond then just more strength in your spells. You must learn how to control the extra power, to center the spell on one thing, or it will affect its surroundings, as you witnessed today. You have much more power than you realize."

Harry's green eyes were puzzled as he interrupted, "Why didn't we learn how to control it from the start? I mean, you must have known that a day like today would come sooner or later."

"Yes, Harry, you're right. I was hoping that it would happen later than sooner, but I should know that you can't rely on hope. That will be what you will study next, regardless of what you were working on before. That was only a simple stupefying spell; you two are stronger than I realized. It usually takes a spell stronger than that to travel that far."

"I think Parkinson told," Draco commented dryly after a few minutes of silent contemplation of Dumbledore's previous words. This elicited a laugh from his boyfriend, and it brought a slight twinkle back into the unusually serious azure eyes of the Headmaster.

"I think you young men should be off now," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Draco left at this, because they knew it meant that Dumbledore had to talk to some people. Normally, they would be annoyed that he was hiding things from them, but at the moment, they were grateful. They weren't sure how much seriousness they could take.

They once again retreated to the confines of their secluded room, still not bothering to change the atmosphere of their living room. With the moods they were in, they would have welcomed the rain that looked as though it would pour down on them and their velvet furniture at any given moment.

"Why does everything have to happen to us?" Harry pouted childishly.

Draco smiled and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's protruding lips. "Because, love, the best always have it the worst. They have to prove that they're the best somehow."

Looking at him doubtfully, Harry smirked. "So all this shit is going on cause we're the best?"

"Yes," Draco replied, completely seriously, causing his boyfriend to burst out laughing.

"That's such bullshit," the Gryffindor managed to get out between laughs.

The blonde held his arrogant expression until breaking down and grinning. "It is bullshit, Potter. Although I didn't realize you were intelligent enough to figure that out."

A couch pillow hit him in the face. "Hey!" he exclaimed, before throwing one back at his laughing boyfriend. This scaled into a full-fledged pillow fight that lasted ten minutes before both dropped onto the pillows that were now scattered on the floor, still laughing. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the momentary escape from reality.

_:Draco?:_

_:Yes, love?:_

_:Promise me that we'll always laugh like this, and lie together like this.:_

_:What's with Gryffindors and emotions?:_

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked him straight in the eyes _:I seem to recall you being the emotional wreck this weekend.:_

Draco colored, staying silent, because he really couldn't argue with that. He took a few seconds to regain his composure, only to lose it again as he saw the pleading in emerald eyes. He involuntarily smiled and said, _:Potter, I wouldn't have it any other way.:_


	17. Research and Tolerance Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K.R.

A/N – So sorry that it took me this long to put this up!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Seventeen – Research and Tolerance Problems **

"There's one thing I don't get."

"Just one thing, Potter? I was under the impression that your confusion was as abysmal as a bottomless pit," came the reply, brimming with disdain.

Harry glared at Snape. "Tell me again why I'm working with you?"

Snape sighed. "Lupin believes we should try to 'work out our differences'. I, however, have no such need, nor desire, to get along with _you_," he finished, with the utmost amount of contempt.

"So if the only thing you _desire_ in this situation is to snap at me, why did you agree?"

"That is not your concern, Potter." The statement was delivered in Snape's usual spiteful tone, but his slightly colored face belied his manner. Harry smirked.

"So it's about sex, then."

Snape caught the glass vial he had been holding a second before it crashed into the cold stone floor of the dungeons. Straightening slowly, he glared into the glinting emerald eyes.

"I'm a glad I amuse you," he said dryly, in a way that suggested that he was anything but. In fact, he sounded more as if he wanted nothing more than to hurl the glass vial at Potter's smirking face.

"I'm glad you amuse me, too," Harry replied cheekily. "See, we're making progress already."

Snape sighed and placed his face in his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco glanced over to the other side of the room, observing Snape's exasperated position with a slight smirk. Annoying Sev always left him with a feeling of satisfaction, one that he was sure his boyfriend was experiencing, based on his grin alone. The satisfaction was due to the fact that Snape had to have at least a miniscule amount of tolerance for the one who was teasing him, or else that one would be severely hexed within a matter of moments. Draco supposed he saw it as a reminder that he was someone Sev didn't want to hex; his exasperated but non-violent reactions were reassuring in a very twisted way.

Although, he had to admit that Snape's resistance to cursing Harry probably had something to do with Lupin. He turned to the one he was working with.

"So," he began, his smirk widening, "how in the world did you ever convince Sev to work with Harry?"

To his surprise, Lupin smirked in return. "Let's just say that's my _position_ in Severus's life allows me to be rather persuasive when I want to be."

"Rather Slytherin of you, isn't that?"

Lupin chuckled. "Yes, well, what can I say? It's the Slytherin influence. For example, I highly doubt that Harry would be teasing Severus like that if he hadn't witnessed you doing it several times."

"That's probably true, but this is much more fun to watch," Draco replied seriously, causing Remus to laugh again.

"That it is."

The two worked in silence for a few minutes, slowly making their way through the large pile of books on the floor next to the table they were sitting at. They were looking through many various books on bonding, searching for what was apparently the only book that held any mention of the specifics of the _Soularous_ bond. Dumbledore had asked them to find it.

"Why is there nothing written about our bloody bond?" Draco growled, slamming the book he had just skimmed shut.

"Because it's too powerful," Lupin replied, his eyes never leaving the book in front of him.

"Just how powerful is it?" Draco asked curiously, reaching over for a new book.

"Powerful enough that it's only mentioned in one book out of the hundred or so we have here."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Thank you for letting me know, because I wasn't listening when Dumbledore said it twenty times."

Remus sighed, looking up. "Your soul is your essence, both magical and emotional. It's the main source of power for your magic. The power in one wizard or witch's soul allows them to perform curses such as the Unforgivables;" and here Draco winced, "it gives us _one_ person the power to perform the killing curse. "

"Your soul is _joined_ with Harry's, Draco. Initially, the power that each of you have is doubled. Then, it is tripled because of the power of the bond itself. You and Harry are in love; that makes all of that five times stronger, at the minimum, ten times at the most. Also, you two are already powerful wizards before the bond. Take the amount of power you have now and imagine it about twelve or thirteen times stronger; that's what this bond basically is."

Draco felt light-headed and he dropped his head down onto the unopened book in front of him in an attempt to make the room stop spinning around him. He didn't make a sound as he sat here; he simply focused on regulating his breathing so that he wouldn't faint.

Minutes later, without raising his head, he muttered, "I should have expected no less when getting involved with Harry Potter."

When Remus threw back his head and laughed, Draco found the strength to lift his head and look at him very strangely. Even Harry and Snape stopped their bickering long enough for each to send Draco a bewildered look that mirrored Draco's own. The blonde just shrugged and set about opening the book in front of him while the other two turned back to the potions they were working on, continuing their bickering.

Finally, Lupin stopped laughing and returned to the book in front of him as well, and was about to turn the page when Draco spoke again.

"How powerful were Harry's parents?"

Remus's hand froze, and the page he had been turning fell from between his fingers, unnoticed.

"Why do you want to know?"

Draco shrugged, flipping a page aimlessly. "I'm curious. I mean, he's _Harry Potter_ – all that power had to come from somewhere."

"Parts of Harry's abilities do come from them, but most of them are his alone. He has power that some people only dream of, and he does not even realize it. However, James and Lily Potter were both very powerful and talented."

The slightly faraway look on Lupin's face as he spoke about Harry's parents prompted Draco to press forward, for these were things Harry either didn't know or had yet to tell him.

"What were they like?"

Smiling slightly, Remus leaned back in his chair. "Well, Harry definitely inherited his ability to get into situations from James, just as he inherited that ability to get out of them just as easily. James was rather reckless sometimes, just like Harry, although James's recklessness was always spurred on by Sirius. In fact, the Weasley twins sort of remind me of James and Sirius together, although I must say that Fred and George are much more clever in their pranks."

The books on the table were forgotten for the moment as Draco leaned forward, taking in everything Remus was saying as though he never wanted to forget it.

"Lily was exceptionally kind, always apologizing for James and Sirius, defending the ones they teased on occasion, such as Severus."

"Harry's mother defended _Sev_ to James Potter and Sirius Black?" Draco was incredulous.

Laughing lightly, Lupin said, "Harry said the same thing. That was the kind of person Lily was. It took James two years to finally convince her to go out with him, and luckily for him, that was all it took."

"Harry looks so much like James, especially the hair. But he definitely has his mother's green eyes, so full of fire and life. Harry is most definitely their child, and they live in him more than he knows, probably more than he will allow himself to know for some time."

Lupin's was looking at Harry fondly, and Draco followed his gaze. The two sat there for a moment in silence, until Harry felt their gazes on him and turned around questioningly.

_:Draco, what are you two talking about?:_

Draco smiled at him. _:Lupin was telling me about your parents.:_

Harry nearly dropped the water he was holding. _:Why?:_

_:Because I asked him to. Your mother defended Sev?:_

_:Yea, with good reason.:_

Draco raised an eyebrow. _:What do you mean?:_

Turning slightly red, Harry lowered his eyes from Draco's gaze. _:I didn't mean to say that.:_

_:Harry…:_

_:Well, my dad and Sirius certainly weren't very nice to him. Kind of like how you used to be with me, only without the whole obsessed thing going on.:_

_:I was not obsessed with you!:_

_:Right…whatever you say, Draco…How did this relationship start again?:_

_:I…Well…it was mutual!:_

_:Yes, that's true. However, I do believe that it was you wanking while thinking about me, and it was you that came on to me.:_

_:That was…You…Damn it, Potter!:_

"I must say," Lupin commented, "it's quite an interesting change to see your face red while Harry is laughing."

Draco just glared silver daggers at him, which the other chose to ignore in favor of laughing.

"It's quite amusing, really."

"Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to have something against torturing people?"

"That's where Slytherins are wrong about Gryffindors. Just because we're rumored to be good and noble doesn't mean we don't like to enjoy ourselves now and then."

"I noticed," Draco replied shortly.

Returning to his book, the blonde flipped the pages angrily while Lupin chuckled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Harry watched his fuming boyfriend practically tearing pages from the book in front of him, he couldn't help but laugh.

_:You're cute when you're frustrated.:_

The blonde's head snapped up and he once again glared at Harry. _:I am not cute! I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake.: _he replied coolly.

_:That must be why I have this urge to ruffle your hair, then.:_

Slim hands flew up protectively to blonde hair. _:You wouldn't dare.:_ he hissed.

_:We'll see later.:_

Draco had an idea. _:I doubt that.:_

Harry looked up again. _:And why is that?:_

The blonde responded by sending a very enticing image of them, involving Draco pinning Harry to his bed, preventing him from moving and leaving him entirely at the mercy of the other's mouth, which was licking a slow path down his chest. _:Because, love,: _he replied, _:Later we'll be much too busy doing other things for you to think of ruffling my hair.:_

Harry shuddered, grabbing the edge of the desk in front of him for support as he regained his composure. Then he glared. _:You're evil.:_

Draco grinned widely. _:Thank you.:_

Rolling his eyes, Harry returned to his chopping, which was the only thing that Snape would let him do. He was quiet for few minutes; before their bantering had begun, Draco had reminded him of something.

"Professor," he said suddenly, "Last year, when we were doing Occlumency, that memory I saw…" He paused as he saw Snape stiffen noticeably, but when the other didn't comment, he continued.

"I, uh..I asked Sirius about it, before he…well, you know."

Snape's movements became somewhat jerky, losing their usual smoothness. "Did you?" he said carefully, a slight edge to his voice. "And what did he say?"

"He didn't really say much, only that he really didn't like you back then, but that him and my dad were young then. But he looked rather…remorseful…He kept like looking at the floor and stuff and he told me to be careful how I acted. It's actually part of the reason it was so easy to put my past with Draco behind us so that we could just focus on what's happening now."

Snape snorted lightly, and Harry quickly continued, not having meant to share that last part. "Anyway, I'm sorry that him and my dad did any of that."

"Potter, you cannot apologize for actions that were not your own."

Harry faked surprise. "You mean all of this time, you haven't been hating me because of things my father did? Wow, I must have been imagining that." Snape allowed himself a small smirk at the sarcasm, seeing as he did rather appreciate it. "I don't hate you," he said, without thinking. Potter's green eyes widened, and Snape could practically _feel_ the smirk coming.

"See? We're making progress," Potter said, the smirk firmly in place. Snape groaned.

"Anyway, it's not as if Sirius is here to apologize himself," the Gryffindor commented bluntly, and Severus was a little shocked at the pure bitterness that laced Harry's words.

_Someone Potter's age shouldn't be that bitter already_, Severus found himself thinking. It occurred to him that Draco was the same way, that both had seen more than they should have. _Perhaps that's what drew them together; that and the fact that all their bickering had to end in something or other._

He looked over to Potter, who was now chopping the roots with a vengeance, as though willing away the unfairness of it all. Smirking slightly at the childish pout on the other's face, he sighed. _Damn you, Lupin, why do you have to be right?_

"So, Potter, what was your question from earlier?"

Potter looked at him, his eyes guarded at the almost polite tone. "I have two now."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Then it would be wise to start with one, seeing as I can only answer one at a time."

"How did Bellatrix get out of Azkaban?"

"With the help of Lucius Malfoy, I imagine."

"But I thought he's on our side now."

"Merlin only knows what side he's on," Snape muttered under his breath before raising his voice so that Harry could hear him.

"Bellatrix was out of Azkaban before Lucius knew about you and Draco."

"Why didn't you do something?"

"What am I supposed to do, Potter? Order her to go back to Azkaban and somehow take on fifteen Death Eaters? I must be _alive_ to help the Order, Potter."

"Sorry."

Snape looked up. _Has Potter ever apologized to me before?_ He sighed. "What was your other question?"

"What are all these potions for?"

Snape began pointing to the various cauldrons while explaining. "That's Veritaserum, just because I'm running low. I would have thought even you could recognize the truth serum, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. "The rest of these are various potions that keep the Dark Lord from knowing when I lie and help keep me from getting found out as a spy. There are also ones that help one to withstand pain." He paused for a moment, as if reliving the moments these potions had helped him through.

"Oh, and there's the Wolfsbane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lupin, I think I found it."

Remus stopped paging though his book and leaned over. "Where?"

Draco pointed to a section of the ancient page that was labeled _Soularous_ and began reading it silently. After a moment, he said quickly, "This is it, listen – '_When two connected by this bond perform even a simple defense spell, their power must be carefully focused. If it is not, the spell will spread to surrounding areas quickly and unsafely.' _That's what happened to Harry and me in Hogsmeade, when Bellatrix attacked us." He narrowed his eyes. "Come to think about it, why wasn't Apparating a problem?"

"Apparating already takes a lot of power, so the bond would just make it easier."

"Well, I didn't feel like shit after Apparating like I normally do…"

Lupin laughed.

"Are you sure we don't have to look through the rest of these books?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore said that it was only in one of them, so for now, we'll leave them. Let's tell -"

He paused after turning in the direction of Harry and Snape, then turned back to Draco. "Is it just me, or have they stopped bickering quite so much?"

The Slytherin looked over curiously. Severus was pointing to a cauldron and saying something, but there was no sneer on his face. Okay, there was a _slight_ smirk – but that was certainly better than the everyday _I wish you would die_ one.

And it appeared as though Harry was actually _listening_. Willingly. With no resisting looks. Okay, so there was a _slight_ resistance – but that was certainly different from the normal _Why must I be put through this endless torture _one.

"Look, they're all grown up," Draco said dryly and Lupin chuckled.

"You're quite funny sometimes," Remus said as they made their way over to the other two. "In a dry, twisted sort of way."

"And you're quite surprising," Draco responded. "In that all-Gryffindors-seem-to-have-a-hidden-personalitykind of way."

They reached Harry and Severus, and Draco pulled his boyfriend close by his waist before saying, "We found the book. Can we go now?"

Snape shot him a look. "Remus and I are the ones that had to give up our time – this isn't even a lesson night."

"What do you say we blame it on Dumbledore and call it a night?"

The two elder men sighed. "Fine, you can go."

Harry and Draco were halfway down the hall when Remus caught up with them. "Harry…can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry nodded. "Draco, you can go, I'll be right there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, don't worry."

The blonde gave him a quick kiss before disappearing down the hallway in the direction of their room. Harry turned back to Remus.

"What's up?"

"Well, since Sirius is…well, you know…" (neither could yet bring themselves to utter the words _Sirius_ and _gone_ in the same sentence) "I was thinking that maybe…well, maybe you might want me to…"

Remus was acting nervous, wringing his hands and lowering his head, and it was new to Harry. Lupin was known for his ability to stay calm and collected in the worst of situations, ever the practical one. "Want you to what, Remus?"

Finally looking up, Lupin said, "Be your godfather."

Harry was still.

Lupin became nervous again, mumbling quickly, "If you don't want me to, than it's okay, I just thought –"

He was cut off by Harry throwing his arms around his neck. "I think that's a great idea."

Laughing with relief, Lupin hugged him back, and Harry pulled away slightly. "You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right?"

Remus looked puzzled, so Harry continued.

"Every person that's ever been in a parental position in relation to me has kind of well…died." He said this in a joking manner, but there was an undercurrent of worry that Lupin felt.

"Well, I'll try my best to die, then. I don't think it would be very pleasant for me either, let alone you."

Harry laughed and let him go. "I have to get to Draco, but thank you." He said this with such sincerity that Remus found himself once again regretting all of the sorrow that this boy went through. He was amazed at how happy Harry was at just the thought of a parental figure. _Sirius must have meant the world to him._ He felt a slight pang in his chest, but ignored it. _Now is not the time to linger in the past. _

Harry hugged him one last time before disappearing down the hallway as Remus smiled. He was doing this for Sirius, and he knew it, but it didn't change how much he cared about Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking slowly down the corridor, Harry smiled to himself. _Interesting night. First, I've started getting along with Snape, which is scary in itself. Then, Remus asked to be my godfather._

_But he's not Sirius,_ a little voice in the back of his head said, causing a surge of guilt to rush through him.

_Yes, but he cares about me, _Harry told the other voice firmly. He was so caught up n his own thoughts that he did not notice a shadowy figure approaching him slowly and cautiously.

A second and one quick _Stupefy_ later, Harry Potter was indeed unconscious.

A hooded figure leaned over him and divested him of his wand, a twisted grin forming on the features that the hood shadowed.

"That was way too easy."


	18. Family Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling….Damn her….

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Chapter Eighteen – Family Issues**

When Harry awoke to familiar eyes glaring down at him, he felt for a second as if he had been transported back to a time when all he had known of Draco was malice.

Upon a second and more coherent look, however, he realized that the gaze that stared back was not the same iridescent silver one that was imprinted in his mind. It was a duller gray, not seeming capable of holding the emotions that Draco trusted him with. Nevertheless, the gaze was cold and piercing in a way that only a Malfoy could perfect. Harry blinked, his head too cloudy to comprehend the meaning of this observation.

"Good. You're awake."

Once again, he was struck with the uncanny sense of familiarity, this time from the cool drawl that escaped the pale lips. _Wait…_ Harry thought, the fog beginning to clear. _That has to be a Malfoy._

His own eyes widened as he finally averted his gaze from the gray one to scan the person's face as a sense of realization swept over him.

Narcissa's smirk grew as she watched the boy's startling eyes flicker slightly with hope and then confusion, finally narrowing in suspicion.

"Where am I?"

Narcissa just laughed, a hollow, lifeless sound that made Harry shiver.

Putting aside his growing confusion at Narcissa's presence, Harry looked around. _How the hell am I going to figure out where I am?_ The cream colored walls were spotlessly clean, as was the beige rug, setting off the black leather furniture that was located in the center of the room. The walls were lined with tall bookcases, all filled completely. There was even a book on the table next to Narcissa's chair, a page marked with a piece of parchment. His confusion grew at these seemingly comfortable settings, and he sat wondering for a few silent moments. Then he raised a hand to smack himself in the head for his own stupidity; or, he tried to, realizing in the process that his arms and legs were magically bound to the black leather chair he was seated in.

_How strange it is_ _that I'm being held captive in a chair more comfortable any part of my room at the Dursleys, _Harry thought, rather amused.

_:Yes, Potter, because the comfortableness of your chair is really the part of your situation that you should be focusing on right now:_ Draco commented dryly.

_:Wow, Malfoy, your concern is just so overwhelming.:_

Harry could practically feel Draco rolling his eyes.

_:Where are you:_

Hesitating, Harry replied :_I'm pretty sure that I'm inside Malfoy Manor.:_

When Draco finally replied, his voice was dangerously quiet. :_I knew we never should have trusted my father, after everything why did I – :_

_:Draco. Your mother is sitting across from me.:_

The blonde's muttering stopped abruptly, as if he was frozen on the spot.

_:She's actually glaring at me very hard. I never thought facial expressions could run in a family, but I guess after meeting Lucius I should have figured it out –: _

_:Do you make a habit of prattling on about pointless things when you're in these types of situations:_

_:What else should I do:_ Harry snapped, annoyed. :_It's not like I can just get up and walk away.:_

_:I know:_ Draco yelled with a burst of frustration.

Harry was silent, giving the other a few moments to recollect himself, as he was sure Draco had just dropped down onto the edge of their bed, his head in his hands.

_:Okay: _he said quietly. :_Any idea why your mother is glaring at me? I thought she didn't support the whole Voldemort/kill-Harry-Potter-thing.:_

_:Potter:_

_:Okay, sorry: _Harry said quickly, sending Draco an image of himself holding his hands up in surrender, making the blonde laugh.

_:Well…:_ Draco began slowly:_I've never really said this out loud before, but I have always thought that there was something about my mother that wasn't quite right. It's rather strange to say that out loud, partly because she's my mother, but also because of who brought me up. I was never as strong or cold as my father was capable of being, no matter how I acted on the outside. But it was never my father's punishments that made me try my hardest to be a Malfoy; it was always the cold looks of my mother that chilled me enough to become what I was expected. The looks that made me feel as if I wasn't her son, like I wasn't supposed to be part of her and my father's family.:_

_:Wow: _Harry commented. _:Didn't Lucius notice:_

_:I think that on a subconscious level he did, but is far too in love with her to take them into consideration. Even though I have doubted my father's love for me many times, I never in my life doubted his love for her.:_

_:So you think your mother is secretly following Voldemort: _Harry asked, confused as to what Draco was getting at.

_:Not really:_ the blonde replied, staying silent for a moment as if he too were unsure of where his observations were leading. :_It can't be that…why would she need to hide that from my father? That would be pointless:_

_:Unless: _Harry returned _:she knows something's not quite right with your father now. Maybe she thinks she has an advantage over Lucius by being involved when he is turning to the other side.:_

Shaking his head, Draco sighed, before remembering that Harry couldn't see him. :_If she were in ranks with Voldemort, she would have been there long before my father's loyalty ever wavered.: _

Just then the door opened, and Lucius walked in, stopping short when Harry entered his line of vision. His cool expression wavered to shock for a split second before quickly reverting to a slight sneer.

_:I don't think your father had anything to do with it.:_

_:Why:_

_:He just walked in and he looked just as surprised to see me as I am to be here.:_

"Narcissa?"

The blonde woman finally erased her icy glare and looked up at her husband carefully. "Yes?"

"Why is Harry Potter bound to a chair in my library?"

"I thought you might want him there."

Lucius looked surprised at her for a moment before continuing. "How did this happen?"

Narcissa's smile looked demented, and immensely self-pleased. "Seventh-years are so helpful."

_:Seventh-year Slytherin: _Harry said quickly. _:And I'm in your library.:_

_:I think it was Nott: _Draco seethed. :_I'll fucking kill him.:_

"Narcissa, what's going on? You don't support what I do, why would you bring him here?"

Watching closely now, Harry noticed as Narcissa's expression shifted for a moment. "I thought it was time that I looked at the other side," she replied, but with a shred less composure than before.

Lucius sighed. "Our son will be none too pleased."

Narcissa's expression wavered more forcibly, this time at the words _our son_, finally landing on a look that clearly said _Why should I care?_, making Harry's eyes widen.

_:Draco… I don't think that this actually has anything to do with Voldemort.:_

"Potter."

Turning his head to meet Lucius's gaze, Harry saw a fleeting hardness in the silver eyes; almost like a promise that he would not be there for long. Then Lucius raised his wand and muttered the counter-curse to release him from his bonds. Narcissa's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing and followed her husband when he walked from the room.

Standing up from his chair the moment the door was closed and locked, Harry took another look around the Malfoy library. It really was wonderfully breathtaking, but he had to admit that he would expect nothing less of the Malfoys.

_:This place is amazing:_ he said appreciatively, walking toward the closest bookcase and running his hands along the smooth spines of many books. _:Hermione would love to be in my position.:_

_:She would love to have been abducted by my mother, Potter:_ The comment was definitely one where Draco's eyebrow would be raised, and the mental image of Draco stranding there, eyebrow raised and gazing at nothing, made Harry laugh.

_:You know what I meant, prat. How do I live with your sarcasm:_

_:You love me too much to live without it.:_

Harry rolled his eyes. He had been traveling the huge library, walking around rather aimlessly, until his eyes fell on a row of rather plain leather-bound books on the very bottom shelf of one bookcase. Bending down to reach one, he pulled it out carefully and opened the cover.

The name _Narcissa Black_ stared back at him.

_Maybe these are diaries,_ he thought to himself.

_:Harry, are you snooping around in my library:_

_:No:_ he protested defensively. _:I'm just walking around.:_

_:You're not picking out any books and looking at them, then:_

_:No…:_

_:So what were you thinking might be diaries? The bookshelves? Or perhaps you meant the table.:_

_:Fine, I'm looking inside a book! Are you bloody happy now:_

_:I believe I am:_ the blonde replied smugly, making Harry sigh. _:Let me guess – a row of black leather-bound books on the bottom shelf of a bookcase, belonging to my mother.:_

_:You've looked at them: _Harry asked, surprised.

_:I've looked at them, not in them. To be honest, I have never really wanted to. Although…find the one of her last year at Hogwarts and the one right after it. They're in order and they start in her fourth year, I think.:_

The Gryffindor found the requested books with a minute, and asked Draco what he was supposed to do with him. _:It's not as if I can just hold them and let your parents see that I took them.:_

_:Of course not, git. Use a shrinking spell and put them in your pocket.:_

No sooner had Harry done as Draco had requested, than Lucius had walked back into the room, without Narcissa. Harry quickly stepped back from the bookcase, acting as though he were just passing it in his exploration.

"Potter, do you think anyone knows that you're gone?"

Harry jumped, startled. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Draco about that.

_:How many people know I'm gone:_

_:Dumbledore and me. You've only been gone for a few hours; Dumbledore didn't want worry the others just yet since you've only been gone a few hours. They all just think we're in our room together. He didn't even seem that worried. I asked him why, and he just shook his head and said that you would be fine.:_

"It's only been a few hours, so probably just Draco and Dumbledore."

Nodding, Lucius crossed the room a few strides while saying, "Come with me."

Harry followed him across the library. "Why am I even here?"

For a long moment, Lucius didn't say anything. They reached the other side of the room and stopped in front of a large, bare section of wall. After muttering several spells, a door appeared and Harry looked up at Lucius, alarmed. He was about to ask what this was when Lucius replied. "Narcissa insists that she wanted to do me a favor."

"You don't believe her."

The other looked at him. "No, I don't."

"Why, then?"

"There's a lot you don't know about Draco, Potter."

"These things I don't know – are they things Draco doesn't know as well?"

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe I don't give you enough credit, Potter." Then, he motioned for them to enter the room that the door revealed. Shutting the door behind them, he turned towards it and said a few more spells, making the door blend back into the wall.

"Those diaries you took" – Harry blanched, and Lucius smirked – "read through them with Draco. These are not things I can tell either of you." His smirk faded into a rather bitter expression. "I will say this. Do not let Draco read them on his own. He will need you."

Harry's expression grew rather confused. _:There is definitely something strange going on with your family.:_

"Now, Potter," Lucius said brusquely, "This fireplace" - he waved a hand towards it – "is connected to Dumbledore's office."

_:Go to Dumbledore's office, Draco. I think your father is taking me there.:_

"The Dark Lord does not know of your presence here; the quicker I get you out of here, the better. I am coming with you."

A pot of Floo powder was placed roughly in Harry's hands, and, getting the message, he took a quick handful and gave it back.

"Just say 'Dumbledore's office.'"

Harry stepped into the green fire and spoke. He was, as always, hit with the revelation of how much he hated traveling by the Floo network. And, as always, he fell out of the fireplace gracelessly, filthy and without his glasses.

He replaced his glasses just in time to see Lucius step from the fireplace ideally, his expensive robes without a speck of ash.

"Can everyone bloody do that except-?"

Draco, who had thrown himself towards Harry and was currently hugging him so hard that he was having trouble breathing, cut off his complaint.

"Um – hi – " Harry managed to choke out, his face turning an interesting shade of red. Dumbledore looked on the verge of laughter, and even Lucius had a smirk, his eyes seeming amused.

He finally managed to extract himself from Draco, looking into his silver eyes that were filled with love and relief. "I was only gone a few hours."

Draco hit his arm rather hard. "You say that as if you had just gone somewhere and forgot to tell me – which better not happen, by the way."

Even Harry was amused now, and it showed in his glittering emerald eyes. "Of course it won't," he said, his tone placating.

Draco's eyes narrowed, seeing his boyfriend's amusement. "It's not funny."

"Boys." Dumbledore's voice shook them from their own world, and they turned to him. Draco's arms were still attached firmly to Harry, who didn't look as though he minded this at all.

"Nott is the one who attacked Potter."

"I knew it!" Draco said, not sounding at all happy.

"Who told you this?" The question came from Dumbledore, who was learning forward in his chair, regarding Lucius with a probing expression.

The elder Malfoy looked uncomfortable, and it took him a moment to answer. "Narcissa." This was said as if Lucius very much regretted that it was her name he had to say.

"How does she know this?" Dumbledore's voice was eerily calm, like he was only going through these questions to confirm what he already knew.

There was another moment of silence. "She's the one who sent him to do it," he replied finally.

"At the request of Voldemort?"

Appearing even more troubled than before, Lucius uttered a quiet no.

"Then why?"

This time Lucius was silent for minutes, and it became clear that he was not going to answer in Harry and Draco's presence. Dumbledore quietly asked them to leave.

As they walked in the direction of their rooms, Harry commented, "It looks like we have a new problem on our hands. Rather ironic, don't you think, that it has nothing to do with Voldemort."

Draco sent him a sideways glance. "How are you so sure?"

"I asked your father why I was in Malfoy Manor. His response was 'There's a lot you don't know about Draco.' I asked him if there was a lot you didn't know as well, and he told me that maybe he should give me more credit, which I took as a yes. There is definitely something going on that we don't know about. My guess is that the only ones who do know are your mother and father, and probably Dumbledore now."

"So I was right when I thought that there was something off about my mother," Draco said quietly.

"I think so. Oh, he also knows I took the diaries."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, his eyes becoming fearful, but Harry didn't let him speak.

"He told me to keep them and read them through with you. He said that these were not things that he could tell either of us, and that I should always be with you when we read them."

Reaching their room, Harry said the password and they entered quickly. He felt a surge of joy at being home so quickly. "I must say, that kidnapping certainly didn't last long."

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled Harry by the arm toward their bedroom. "What are you doing?" the other asked.

"I'm fucking tired of all this serious shit," Draco said, shutting the bedroom door behind them. "The only thing I want to think about right now is you. The only thing I want to feel is how I feel when you're with me. I can't deal with all of this right now."

With that, he dropped down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Harry sat down next to him and placed an arm around him, but he still didn't look up.

"Draco?"

"What," he replied, looking up reluctantly, obviously thinking Harry was going to say something to try to lighten the mood. However, Harry knew that nothing he said would help at the moment, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He kissed Draco, trying to infuse all of his love for the blonde into one passionate, breathtaking, rather desperate kiss.

Immediately wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco pulled the other as close to him as possible. When they were almost fused together, he ran his hands up and down Harry's back before tangling them in thick raven hair.

One of Harry's hands was placed on the back of the blonde's neck, pushing his mouth forward in order to kiss him harder. The other was lifting Draco's shirt, and they broke their kiss only long enough to remove both of their shirts. They fell backward onto the bed, side by side, neither wanting to be dominant; for once, they didn't want to compete.

They fumbled with each other's belts, and a moment later both pairs of pants and boxers sailed to the floor beside their bed. Draco hooked his leg over Harry's, pressing their lower halves together roughly. Harry moaned into his mouth, and he smirked, repeating the action. This time, Harry reciprocated, and both lost any individual feelings they had, as happened whenever they were together. They thought everything together, felt everything together; every part of them moved in sync to the other's body.

As they moved against each other in the darkness, their mouths never left each other's. Harry knew that this was the blonde's way of telling him that he was scared for him, even if it had only been a few hours; through his emotional kisses, through the way one of his hands held the Gryffindor's face as he kissed him, through the way the other ran up and down Harry's side and chest, memorizing each part. Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this needed or cared about, and he knew that no one else would ever be able to make him feel the same way.

Neither lasted very long; both were too full of thoughts of the other to bother taking their time. They came at the same instant, both crying out and then collapsing onto each other, breathing shallow. Five minutes passed before their breathing became steady, and Harry looked down at the blonde head on his shoulder. "Draco?"

There was no answer; Draco had fallen asleep, his breath warm and constant on Harry's bare shoulder. Smiling down at the blonde, Harry pulled the covers over both of them. Then, he reached next to the bed to get his pants, reaching into the pocket and retrieving the two shrunken books. He whispered the spell to return them to their normal size and placed the later one back on the floor.

He opened the diary of Narcissa's seventh year at Hogwarts and began to read.

There weren't that many entries. Narcissa only wrote once or twice a month, but the entries were rather lengthy. The first few months of the diary only talked about school and friends. In about the middle of January, however, she began to talk about Lucius.

_January 13_

_I spoke to Lucius again today, this time at dinner. He sat beside me and started talking about the latest story in the Daily Prophet. I thought I was the only one our age who bothered to read actual news. It was a very pleasant surprise, and I am glad that there is more to him that just his perfect features._

For months, all she spoke about was Lucius; their conversations, their time alone, her feelings for him. Their relationship seemed rather perfect. It reinforced Harry's belief in what Lucius had told him on Halloween.

When he got up to the time around graduation, her entries were written hurriedly, as if she didn't have much time to even be writing. She spoke about going to stay with Lucius for a while after graduation and finally meeting his parents. When graduation finally rolled around, Harry was as anxious for her to go to Lucius's as she had been in the diary. On graduation day, Lucius proposed and the entry from this day was filled with nothing but words of happiness and the future that lie ahead of her. It was obvious that she truly loved Lucius.

Finally, Narcissa and Lucius left Hogwarts. She wrote of how charming his parents seemed, and how they seemed to have an air of coolness and calm. _It really must run in the family, _Harry thought. Taking this thought as a quick distraction, he took a moment to look at the clock and was surprised to discover that he had been reading for two hours. _I'll just read the last entry about her visit with the Malfoys._ If only he had known just how much that one entry held.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_July 9_

_Lucius keeps asking me what's wrong. How could I possibly explain this to him? How in Merlin's name would I ever tell him what happened last night?_

_I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep. I got up and opened the door to Lucius's room. I'm not sure where I was going, all I knew was that I couldn't sleep and needed to move around. I opened the door and the sight that greeted me was one that I am sure that I will never in my life forget. Lucius's father and a man I had never seen before, with black hair, kissing in the corridor._

_I couldn't help it; I gasped. They broke apart, the unfamiliar man looking alarmed, and Lucius's father just stood there, glaring at me with the most hateful look I have ever encountered. He turned his attention to the man and, quietly yet firmly, told him to leave. The man quickly left, and I became scared, for now Lucius's father was completely focused on me. _

_I can barely write this. My hand is trembling, for I cannot believe that someone so closely related to Lucius could do these things. But I must face that he did._

_He placed a silencing spell on me and grabbed my arm, leading me for what seemed like hours, until he pushed me into a room and followed. He bound me to the bed, and then he…oh God…he raped me._

_I struggled, of course, despite the binding, but it was no use. When he was finished, he pulled out and unbound me, leading me back to Lucius's room. All of this went on without him saying a word. Finally, when we reached the room, he roughly turned my head to meet that hateful gaze of his. His words were icy, emotionless, and deadly. _

"_If you ever tell anyone what you saw or what happened tonight, I will tell Lucius that you were willing. Who do you think he will believe, you or his own father?"_

_Those words, those awful words, are staring back up at me from this page, making me feel as if I'm burning from the inside, for he is right. Lucius's loyalty to his father is unwavering; he looks up to that man like no one else. He will not believe._

_But there is one thing that frightens me above all else. Above this horrible act, above having to hide that I saw Lucius's father kissing a man. He used nothing, meaning no protection spell. And that scares me out of my mind. _


	19. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, once again…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 19 – Revelations**

The bright sunlight streaming through the glass window in Draco's bedroom woke Harry from his restless sleep.

Draco lay beside him, flipping through the leather bound diary that had ruined Harry's hope of actual rest the night before. His eyes widened and he prayed that his boyfriend had not yet reached the last part of Narcissa's story.

Not feeling capable to handle the blonde's reaction to the diary's contents just yet, only one option presented itself in his mind – he had to distract Draco.

Leaning over, he began to press soft kisses to Draco's shoulder, making his way to his neck and biting lightly. Draco inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment, before gently pushing Harry away. "I want to finish this, love."

But Harry was persistent, letting his tongue map patterns on Draco's pale neck, which was arched despite his protest. He used his other hand to skim the blonde's stomach muscles, having recently discovered it was a most wonderful way to make Draco squirm.

And squirm Draco did, inhaling even more sharply, not wanting to make a sound for fear that if he did he would be lost to the moment.

Harry looked up, eyeing the book in Draco's hands, nearly sighing in relief as he saw it slipping from the blonde's weakening hold. Grabbing this opportunity, he raised his lips to Draco's, letting them hover not half an inch away from the other's. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco threw the book to the ground, growling, "Oh, but you're _maddening_," before crushing his lips to Harry's.

Harry smirked into the kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, they fell backwards onto the bed, reclaiming their positions from earlier that morning.

"Are you satisfied? Now, do you think that you can let me read in peace?" Draco's tone suggested that he was glaring, but all Harry found in his boyfriend's gaze was the same satisfaction he felt.

Then his sex-clouded mind cleared enough to comprehend Draco's words and his arm reaching for the diary once again.

He panicked.

"Hey, um, we have to get up or…" He racked his brain, reaching for the first thing that came to mind. "…Or we'll be late for class!"

His triumph was deflated by the strange look Draco gave him. "Love?" he responded in a questioning tone. "It's Sunday. We have no classes."

_Fuck. _Harry watched Draco's hand move, trying to find where he had left off.

"Um….shower! We should _definitely_ take a shower," he said hurriedly.

To his relief, Draco looked thoughtful.

_Oh thank Merlin._

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Oh thank Merlin what?"

Realizing his mistake, Harry backtracked. "I just _really_ want to take a shower," he said lamely, not sounding at all sure.

Suddenly, Draco's silver eyes flashed from Harry's panicked expression to the book he held in his hand, and recognition lit his face.

"Harry Potter, are you trying to distract me?"

"Um…no?"

Draco's eyes flashed again. "You distracted me with sex," he said with amusement, his trademark smirk spreading. "I've taught you well."

Harry laughed, sighing in relief, thinking Draco wouldn't press the issue.

Evidently, he wasn't that lucky.

"The question is, Harry," Draco continued, his playful tone diminishing, "what are you trying to distract me from?"

Harry was silent, just looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked quietly, lifting his boyfriend's chin to meet his gaze.

But he remained silent, reaching for Narcissa's diary. Gently flipping through it, he found the entry from July 9 and handed it back to Draco, open, without a word.

The blonde shot him a worried look, but Harry only held the book out, helplessness written on his face. Finally, Draco kissed his Harry lightly before accepting the book and settling back to read.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Remus and Severus declined the routine lemon drops that Dumbledore offered them and sat, accepting the offer of tea only.

Conversation did not begin for minutes. The three only sat there, waiting for the fourth member of their meeting to arrive. As if taking their silence as a sign, Lucius stepped through the fireplace, dusting the nonexistent soot from his robes.

"You're late," Severus stated coldly.

"Good afternoon, Severus. I'm just fine, and you?" Lucius returned sarcastically.

"Play nice, children," Remus interjected, smirking.

Lucius turned. "Didn't you used to be good-natured?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As much of a relief it is to see that none of us have lost our humor, I do believe this meeting has a purpose," he commented dryly.

"Does Draco know yet?" Lucius asked.

"I do not believe so," Dumbledore answered.

"Know what?" Remus finally asked after a few moments of silent trailed the exchange.

Sighing, the elder Malfoy looked questioningly at the Headmaster, who gave a tiny nod. The blonde placed his head in his hands before murmuring haltingly, "After graduation at Hogwarts, I took Narcissa home with me to prepare for the wedding."

Severus nodded at this, encouraging the continuation of Lucius's story.

"One night, while we were there…Narcissa says she woke during the night and rose, wanting to walk around for a moment. She says that she left the room and came across my father in the hallway…with a man."

He stopped, letting his words sink in, needing the time to regain some of his composure.

"My father saw her…he told the man to leave and dragged her to an empty room…and he raped her."

Silence fell like a heavy curtain over the room. Dumbledore's expression remained the same, as this was not new to him. Remus's, however, was a mixture of disbelief and horror, and even Snape's icy cool expression was disturbed with one of abhorrence.

A few moments passed before Snape concluded, in almost a monotone, "Draco was the result."

Lucius only nodded.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I was the result." Draco concluded.

The blonde's voice raised Harry from his stupor, and he looked to Draco, something akin to pity in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," the Slytherin snapped. "Just tell me the truth."

"I think so," Harry responded carefully.

"Fuck," the blonde muttered vaguely.

Regarding his boyfriend carefully, Harry said, "That's all you're going to say?"

Draco gave a wry laugh. "What else can I say? What is one supposed to say when they read this type of thing? Tell me, is there something else you would like me to say? Would you rather have me run around the room, going mad?"

"No…" Harry said uncertainly, not used to this rambling side of his boyfriend.

"My grandfather had an affair with a man and then raped my mother, producing me, meaning that my father is my brother, or something along those lines, who the hell even knows," Draco continued. Now he was standing, and the pacing had begun. Back and forth, in front of the bed, a pair of emerald eyes following his every move.

"So this is why my mother resents me, I suppose." The rambling continued. "It's no wonder, really."

By this time, Harry had risen from the bed and approached Draco slowly. "Love, are you okay?"

Draco stopped suddenly and faced him. His eyes were rather frantic as he whispered, "My family is so fucked up."

Then he started laughing, completely uncontrolled, so hard that he fell backward on the bed. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down with him.

Harry leaned over his boyfriend, bracing his hands on either side of the blonde, trying to figure out the best way to stop the maniacal hilarity.

Finally, he leaned down and kissed Draco deeply, giving him a chance to respond before pulling away. When he opened his eyes and looked into Draco's, he saw the same helplessness that had been present in his own right before he had handed the diary to the blonde.

Without a word, Harry lay back down beside Draco and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Burying his head in Harry's shoulder, Draco muttered, "Why do I ever assume that my life can't get more complicated?"

"Yes, hope is rather annoying, isn't it," Harry said dryly.

"Oh, be quiet," Draco responded half-heartedly before hugging him closer.

They lay for a few minutes in silence, before Draco started laughing again.

Harry looked at him. "Are you going insane again?"

Draco hit him. "No, thank you very much, and I wasn't before."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry responded, "If you say so."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, I was laughing because this is all kind of surreal. Think about it: I found out that my grandfather raped my mother and produced me because my mother had Harry Potter kidnapped because she resents my existence."

Harry's eyebrow was still raised. "You've gone from maniacal to blasé far too quickly for my comfort."

Draco only sighed. "Must you question everything?"

"If it annoys you, then yes," Harry answered smartly, receiving another smack on the arm.

"You'd think with my life, I'd at least deserve a boyfriend who doesn't enjoy annoying me so much."

Harry sighed in mock-sympathy. "Yes, poor you. I suppose it's a good thing we agree on some other things, then."

"Well, of course," the blonde replied before kissing his boyfriend to prove his point.

Harry responded for a minute before pulling away. "How much sex are we going to have before eleven o'clock in the morning?"

Draco only smirked. "Enough."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Draco and Harry spent the rest of the day in their room, shutting out the world around them. The only ones who saw them before that evening were Blaise, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who entered their room around three and stayed for hours.

Seeing as the most effective way of blocking out the world for the day had proven to be sex, one can only imagine what the seven friends spent the day discussing.

This theory was proven correct by the conversation that Severus and Lucius were exposed to when they entered the room around nine o'clock.

"What was the most kinky thing you've ever done?" Hermione was asking Blaise and Seamus, a gleam in her eye.

Ron, who had long ago given up trying to prevent this conversation, simply sighed and wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione, chanting to himself that he was dating her, that was all that mattered.

"Hey, why do you ask them and not us?" Harry asked.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "You're too new at this."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "I'm not."

Turning to him, Harry commented, "Yes, please, let's hear all about Draco's previous exploits in front of the current boyfriend, that sounds like fun."

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll enjoy all the things I've learned one day."

Emerald and silver eyes gleamed at each other in the dimly lit room, illuminated by the storm clouds above them.

"Ahem."

The occupants of the room turned at the interruption, finding Lucius and Severus wearing identical expressions of discomfort.

"You find out that your mother was raped, and the same day, we walk in to find you discussing sex?" Lucius commented, his eyebrow raised.

Draco mirrored the Malfoy look before responding, "You avoided it for sixteen years; I can avoid it for a day."

Meanwhile, the five students who were unaware of Draco's situation looked at Harry bewilderedly, but he only shook his head, mouthing that it would be explained later.

Snape cleared his throat, catching Lucius's gaze and prompting him to speak.

"Draco, there is a meeting now."

Draco stared at him. "And?"

Lucius looked at the other occupants of the room. "They know everything?"

Nodding, Draco motioned for him to continue.

"Voldemort requests your presence."

Two identical pairs of eyes stared into each other when Draco's head snapped up abruptly at Lucius's eyes.

"You're not going," Harry said flatly.

"Potter, I'm afraid you can't control that," Lucius responded said tiredly.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't, Harry." Draco and Hermione spoke up at the same time. They looked at one another, surprised.

"Harry," Hermione continued gently, "how would it look if the son of Lucius Malfoy did not show up at the request of You-Know-Who?"

"We can't risk any more than what I am already risking by lying, Potter." Lucius picked up Hermione's reasoning.

Draco stood, pulling Harry with him. Placing his hands on either side of Harry's face, he spoke quietly. "I have to go."

Leaning forward, Harry reciprocated the action, then kissed Draco. Finally, pulling away, he nodded.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Twenty minutes later, Draco stood with his father and Severus, just having taken a Portkey to the location at which the Death Eater meeting would be held. He took a deep breath and nodded, and the three made their way to the mansion.

The meeting was rather uneventful for Draco for quite some time, making him think that maybe he would get out of this without any problems for the night.

The night had other plans for him.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord snapped, "when do you think your son will be ready to join us?"

Lucius flinched, making the worst mistake he had ever made. Voldemort made his way over to him, scrutinizing him closely while questioning, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Lucius replied, struggling to keep his thoughts under control.

"Really?" The red eyes narrowed into slits as the Dark Lord looked directly into the silver eyes. "I don't believe you."

Voldemort stared into the other's eyes long enough to spark the flare of panic he was waiting for. Then, he whirled around, coming to face Severus. "How about you? My link at Hogwarts…what do you think of Draco?"

Severus stood as still as stone, his eyes just as cold and black. "I think he has much potential, My Lord."

Draco was watching these exchanges hoping against hope that Voldemort would let it go while desperately trying to control his thoughts as well. He knew it was hopeless, already seeing that Lucius had made two crucial mistakes. Suddenly, Voldemort screamed _Crucio!_ and directed it at both Lucius and Severus. As the two lay on the floor, screaming, Voldemort turned to Draco.

"Look at your protectors," he sneered. "This is what happens to the people that care about you."

Draco stared back defiantly, determined to let his eyes show nothing.

Voldemort just laughed. "Such vigor, independence. We'll have to fix that."

Draco looked down at his father, who was gazing at him with instruction in his eyes. They were telling him to go back to Hogwarts, not to worry about them, to relay everything to Dumbledore. The message clearly read _do not try to help us at this moment._

So, Draco did the only thing he could think of.

Taking out his wand in less than a second, he Apparated as quickly as he possibly could out of the mansion, Voldemort screaming behind him.

The screams of his father and godfather burned into the night and his mind, imprinted forever.


	20. No Doubling Back

8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, once again…

**Author's Note: **Hmm…what can I say except that I haven't felt like writing in about a year because I've just had a hard time of everything for the past year…and even though it's a little absurd to be continuing my stories now, I wanted to anyway. Forgive me, please.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty – No Doubling Back**

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to sit? You've been pacing since…well, since Draco left."

Halting in front of the fireplace, Harry glanced at the clock above it; it was 11:27 p.m. He briefly wondered how long Death Eater meetings generally lasted. _Well, they have a guest tonight, so it might be longer than normal, but it's not as if I even know how long **normal** –_

He spun around in frustration. "Why the _fuck_ hasn't Draco said anything to me and why won't he answer me?" The fire blazed dangerously high behind him as his eyes flashed, lightning from the rapidly darkening storm clouds above illuminating his rigid figure – he looked every part the angry protagonist on the hunt for answers, ready to obliterate anything that lay in his path.

"Harry, he probably can't risk contacting you through your link. Voldemort could easily see into his mind and use the link to get to you," Hermione reminded him sensibly.

Harry's posture didn't change, and Hermione sighed heavily. She went to him and placed her hands on his tensed shoulders, meaning to comfort him, but she let them drop a second later and gasped. Taking a few steps back, she spoke in a very small voice. "You need to calm down, Harry. Your magic is barely being contained by your body." Harry didn't respond, his gaze still fierce and directed toward all forces of evil. "Harry," she said more firmly while turning his face toward hers. "When I touched you, I felt your magic, your energy go through me."

The green gaze became more aware of her, and it softened. "You need to calm down," she repeated. Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug as the flames of the fire behind them diminished slightly.

"Stop acting like a worrisome housewife, Potter." Blaise smirked as Harry raised his head from Hermione's shoulder to glare at him. The flames began to rise once again and thunder boomed loudly. "Blaise!" Hermione snapped exasperatedly.

"Draco's a big boy," Blaise responded mildly. "He can take care of himself."

The portrait flew open, revealing a very disturbed Sophia; hair tousled, clothes askew, and her face set in an expression of extreme annoyance. "Well! I have never seen anything so rude in my life! He couldn't have waited for me to open for him, no, he had to _push_ me open…" Her muttering faded as she swung herself to face the corridor once again.

Standing as tall as ever, Draco regarded them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"See?" Blaise pointed. "He's perfectly fine."

Harry stared at his lover for a long moment. The silver eyes that he had taken pride in being able to lighten, to melt, were as overcast and gray as the sky above them. "No, he's not."

The room fell completely silent; even the sound of the thunder softened as Harry approached Draco. He reached out and cradled the side of Draco's face, letting his thumb caress the blonde's cheek.

"What happened, love?"

Draco flinched and turned his head away.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Hey, guys, didn't we say that we would, um, return to our rooms as soon as Draco returned?"

Several skeptical looks were exchanged. "Uh, _no_," Seamus said.

Hermione sighed. "Well, isn't it time we got going?"

"No," Seamus repeated. "Besides, why would we leave now? We don't want to miss anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How insensitive are you people?" Hermione flared, her eyes ablaze. "They are not in a relationship for your entertainment."

"It's all right, Granger," Draco said quietly.

"He doesn't mind that we might be entertained by his relationship."

Hermione whirled to face Blaise, stalking towards him. "Is there some particular reason you're being such an idiot tonight?"

"I don't know, is there some particular reason you're acting so uptight?" Blaise shot back.

"Guys!" Harry finally turned his attention away from Draco to give his friends a very irritated glance.

"Actually, I do mind that my personal life is considered entertainment," Draco spoke up. "But seeing as the relationship in question is no longer relevant, I saw no reason to object."

It was said casually, as if he were announcing the weather, or his plans for the day.

Harry was frozen, his eyes closed. Using the opportunity to slip away, Draco began walking towards his bedroom. He had just reached the door when Harry's voice authoritative voice resonated through the room, speaking his name deeply and intensely. He didn't turn.

"Draco." Harry repeated roughly, using the same intonation he had once used to coerce Draco into telling him that he had been fantasizing about him.

"How can you not respond to that, Draco?" Blaise asked in amazement. "I'm shivering from just hearing him talk like that, and I'm sure I'm not the only one." It was true; everyone in the room, that was attracted to males, was a bit wide-eyed with their mouths slightly open to take in needed air. Even Ron's mouth wasn't completely shut.

Harry shot him a look that clearly stated how amusing he _didn't _find him.

Doorknob in hand, Draco turned to face Harry. Green eyes stared back at him imploringly.

_Draco? I can't feel anything from you._

"That's because I'm not letting you, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Since when do you call me Potter?"

"That's who you are, is it not?"

"Not to you."

"I think I decide who you are to me, _Potter_."

Harry's laugh was mocking as he pulled Draco to him.

The pitch-black clouds above them burst open in a downpour, lightning striking one of the beautiful mahogany desks and splitting it. Ginny and Hermione shrieked, jumping up and grabbing onto their respective boyfriends, while Blaise and Seamus remained seated to stare at the resplendent pair. They were literally glowing – a field of brilliant light surrounded them, protecting them from the rain and lightning that crashed around them. They were completely dry – just as they were completely unaffected by the bolt of lightning that struck them while they were fused together.

"Is the ceiling actually supposed to rain?" Seamus asked.

Harry held Draco's face between his hands, not letting him escape, until Draco mouth opened to reciprocate the harsh kiss. Pale hands gripped Harry's arms so tightly that he was certain there'd be bruises. He didn't care - anything to keep Draco's touch with him as long as possible. The two delved into each other desperately, one unaware of the reason behind it all, and one screaming on the inside for what he was to give up.

They were magnificent.

"This would be what we stayed for," Blaise commented in awe. The rain went unnoticed, even as it formed puddles at everyone's feet; no one was aware of anything but the sight before them.

Harry pulled away, his hands still holding Draco's face captive. Fingers traced the shaped lips before him for a moment; then his gaze hardened. He shoved Draco away from him, towards the wall hard enough to make the blonde lose his balance. The moment they separated, the rain poured down on them, drenching them.

Draco kneeled on the floor, one hand braced against the wall, eyes silver and molten once again as they bored into Harry's burning gaze.

"We don't get to decide anything!" Harry shouted.

Draco rose slowly, leaning against the wall and regarded Harry silently. His gaze only showed anger, but the kiss had connected them enough for Harry to identify the pain and passion running through Draco's veins.

"We're done here," Draco said coldly.

Hurt crept into Harry's eyes, but he turned away.

"You're not protecting anyone, Draco."

After giving his callous and statuesque love one more lingering look, he let the portrait slide shut behind him.

The only sounds for many minutes were the pealing rain and thunder; everyone was pretty much afraid to move.

"Well," Blaise ventured. "That was pretty hot."

Draco sent him a lethal glare.

"You're going to take your anger out on me if I don't leave, aren't you?"

Draco said nothing.

"Right!" Blaise stood carefully. "Time to go."

He ran for the exit. Seamus laughed lightly at his boyfriend, but was quickly shut up by the glare he received. "Okay, Malfoy, you are apparently in a mood to kill."

"Care to find out?"

"Not particularly."

The portrait swung shut behind the last of the guests, and Draco slid down the wall to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry's head was buried in the cushions of common-room couch when his friends walked in. The fire blazing across from him was almost dejectedly low, Hermione noted with a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness we don't have some sort of enchanted ceiling here._

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Harry. The meeting probably upset him." Ginny tried to sound soothing.

Harry got up and started pacing again. "He meant it. I'm not completely sure _why _he meant it, but he did. I think it's got something to do with him thinking that we're too dangerous together and I'm safer or he's safer or _someone's _safer if we're apart – _shit_. Something must have happened to Snape. Or his father." He headed determinedly for the door. "I have to find out what happened at that meeting."

A hand stopped him. "What you need to do right now is rest," Ron said softly.

"It's not even midnight, Ron."

"And you've been pacing back and forth for almost two and a half hours. Come on, you can stay in the dorms."

_Hermione must be having more of an influence on him than I thought._ Harry sighed and followed his friend, too confused and agitated to bother protesting Ron's no-nonsense-I'm-dating-Hermione-so-listen-to-me voice.

He settled into his old bed, and felt a slight sense of comfort. Sleep came surprisingly easy.

------------------------------------------

Draco knew the instant that Harry fell asleep. He had been reaching out very tentatively to the other boy's emotions and thoughts ever since he had left their room. Luckily for him, Harry had been too distressed for notice. After all, the boy did tend to get a bit caught up in his emotions.

The rain had stopped about ten minutes after everyone left; the room was a disaster area. The beautiful velvet furniture was soaked, the floor was slippery with water, and the two pieces of the once beautiful mahogany desk were scorched. Draco glared at the clouds above, and thunder boomed threateningly back at him.

Sighing, Draco let his hand bang against the wall behind him. He hadn't moved since the others had left. _Thank goodness for the Occlumency lessons my father felt it was necessary to give me over the summer. _Lucius hadn't taught his son in depth, but he had apparently taught him enough to enable him to hide himself from Harry.

_I shouldn't have kissed him back._ He tried to tell himself that it was involuntary, that he hadn't felt an actual _need _to return the kiss; that if anyone had kissed him the way Harry had, his body would have responded in the same manner. However, Draco had never been very good at believing in illusions; there had always been something, and always would be something, about Harry that made him lose control. No one got to him the same way, and he knew deep down that no one ever would.

But that didn't change the fact that he had to do this. The night had shown him all that lay ahead; there was no place for love.

_But, fuck, that kiss…we made magic together. _

"_It bonds those who are meant to be great together…"_ Dumbledore's words echoed in his head, and Draco sighed before banging his head against the wall again. _But not necessarily meant to be in love_, he reminded himself.

"We're not meant to be anything together, let alone great or in love," Draco said aloud; needing to hear the words aloud. Maybe it would make them more real.

"I truly hate to be the one to admit this about that particular subject, Draco, but you are quite wrong."

Draco's head shot up and he stared at Snape, who had walked in while he was sulking. "How…why are you here?" he asked disbelievingly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm here because I was worried about my godson."

"But how did you get away?"

"With the help of years of dedication to Occlumency and many potions, I believe. Because I showed no real signs of lying, other than my connection to Lucius, I managed to convince the Dark Lord that I had no prior knowledge of your relationship." He sighed. "However, he has decided to keep Lucius by his side for the time being." Draco's eyes widened. "I do not believe that he will kill Lucius; he's far too valuable for that. I'm very grateful that we have not informed Lucius of the bond. I suppose Lucius will have to find a way to convince the Dark Lord that he was only keeping the information from him because he was trying use it to formulate a cunning and evil plan."

Draco's head was spinning with everything that was happening. "Wait – how did he find out about Potter and me in the first place?"

"Bellatrix, of course."

"Parkinson didn't tell? Well, from what I remember, he's not too bright. However, we can always count on lovely Aunt Bella. I suppose she's alright after our little spat in Hogsmeade, then?"

"Unfortunately so. I haven't seen Dumbledore yet, I just returned. Why don't you accompany me? On the way there, you can inform of what you were muttering about when I arrived."

"I have nothing to discuss with Dumbledore."

Snape sighed. "Get up, Draco." Pausing, he looked around, taking his attention off of Draco for the first time since he walked in. "Merlin, what happened in here?"

Draco glowered. "Harry and I happened."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because nothing surprises you."

Rolling his eyes, Snape pulled his godson up by his hand. "We're going now."

Draco refused to speak for essentially the entire walk to Dumbledore's office, stopping short only once to say that he refused to discuss what had happened twice.

The door of the Headmaster's office was open, expectant. The Headmaster himself was sitting at his desk, and he greeted them warmly.

"Mr. Malfoy, that was quite a thunderstorm you and Mr. Potter created."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'd ask how you know, but that seems rather pointless."

"I feel everything that goes in this school, Draco. Those storm clouds aren't supposed to be able to produce rain, you know."

"The floor needed cleaning," Draco said flatly.

Dumbledore laughed. "The reasoning behind the events that occur is less obvious to me, however, and I would like an explanation. If you don't care to give me one, I think that we will need Mr. Potter here."

"No!" Draco nearly jumped out of his chair. "Don't…please don't wake him up."

Severus and Dumbledore stared at him until he threw up his hands. "I broke up with him and he got really angry."

Severus looked at him with skeptical eyes. "I highly doubt you two caused that downpour by yelling at each other."

"We didn't only cause a downpour; we created some sort of magical field around us. I think a bolt of lightning hit the field, but it didn't do anything to us."

"You created a magical field by having a fight?"

"No! We…he kissed me, and then the downpour started and we were surrounded by magic. We didn't even get wet."

"Until…? You were obviously subjected to the rain."

"We didn't get wet until he pushed me to the ground and told me that I wasn't protecting anyone," Draco said quietly. "Then he walked out."

"Draco," Dumbledore said gently. "Why don't you get some rest? Tomorrow morning, we will have a meeting here with Harry at ten o'clock. Do you mind escorting yourself back to your room? Severus and I have to discuss some things."

Draco was too tired to object. He stood to leave and was at the door when Severus grabbed his arm. "You won't be able to go back. You're being foolish," he hissed into the blonde's ear. Draco whirled around to face him. "I'm being realistic," he retorted icily. The hand holding his arm loosened and Draco pulled himself away and stalked out.

Snape made an exasperated noise.

"Charming, isn't he?" Dumbledore said, with a slight smile and serious eyes. "Sit, Severus. Lemon drop?"

--------------------------------------------

Harry woke to the sun in his eyes and Hedwig's hooting in his ears. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he extracted a letter from Hedwig's beak and blearily looked around.

The clock read 9:50. He laid still for a moment before realizing that it was Monday, and that he had class, and that _that _must be why there was no one else in the room. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and scanned the area for something to wear before remembering that his clothes weren't in Gryffindor tower. _Shit._

Hedwig hooted and he remembered the letter in his hand. Opening it, he saw that Dumbledore wanted to see him at ten, and that he apparently didn't have to worry about attending that day's classes. And that Draco would be there. He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"How am I ever going to do this?"

_And how is he blocking me from his mind so well?_

The walk to Dumbledore's office was somber. When he reached it, he was slightly surprised to see Snape standing outside the door. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Potter, you should know what happened at the meeting last night before we go in. The Dark Lord suspected that Lucius and I were hiding your relationship with Draco from him."

Harry snorted. "What relationship?"

Snape ignored him. "He put the Cruciatus Curse on us both, and that was when Draco left. He still has Lucius, who, thankfully, doesn't know about the bond. If Lucius is careful, he should be able to get out of it."

"Well, that's good," Harry said numbly and walked inside.

Snape sighed and followed him. _Draco has no clue what he's doing_.

Harry had barely settled into his seat when Draco began.

"I no longer wish to live with Potter."

Averting his eyes, Harry winced at Draco's purposeful use of his last name.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Are you sure, Draco?"

"Will the bond allow us to be further apart than we are in our current living arrangement?"

"Yes, it will." Dumbledore glanced quickly at Harry before continuing. "This particular bond does not restrict the distance allowed between the two involved for any period of time; nor does it require physical contact."

Harry flushed, but Draco's eyes only darkened more.

"Where do you wish to go, Mr. Malfoy?"

"He can stay there," Harry said, his voice thin. Draco stared at him. Harry locked eyes with him before continuing. "He has nowhere else to go." His voice hardened along with his eyes. "I do." Draco's eyes flashed and he looked away.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between them. "You will return your things to your old room sometime today, Harry?" He nodded.

"Then it's settled." He was quiet for a moment before he clasped his hands together and turned his eyes to his other student. "I do not suggest that you separate yourself from Harry, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why not?" Draco's voice was sharp. "Afraid it might weaken Potter's precious power? That without me, he might not be enough to win your war?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly, but his blue stare was piercing. "My dear boy, Harry is quite remarkable on his own. My faith in him does not depend on you. As for it being _my _war, I'm flattered at the credit you give me, but it would do you well to remember that this war has far more to do with Harry than it does with me. Or, for that matter, you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's gaze never softened or wavered, but his cheeks were slightly pink.

"I was simply going to point out that Mr. Potter cares for you deeply, just as you care for him."

Silence ensued, and Harry was beginning to feel a bit hopeful. Draco's silence could mean one of two things: either he was getting over his whole need to be noble and realizing that he wasn't protecting anyone by deserting Harry, or –

"I don't love him."

Harry's head shot up and his eyes found Draco's, searching for any emotion, any flicker that would refute what he had just heard.

There was only cold, emotionless gray.

He paled considerably, but didn't allow his eyes to leave Draco's. He let everything run over his face – his fears, his confusion, his anger – and finally, his love.

Draco closed his eyes.

_I will still love you._

On Harry's way out, Snape caught his eyes, and Harry was surprised to see sympathy in the black pools. He allowed some of his growing respect for the man to show in his eyes before leaving. Once he was out of sight, he braced himself against a wall a few feet from the door. It was just sliding shut as Harry heard Draco request that Professor Snape teach him advanced Occlumency.


	21. On Love, In Sadness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, once again…

**Author's Note:** Yea, let's just say that senior year is not as relaxing as one might think. Thanks again for staying with me if you're reading this lol. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-One – On Love, In Sadness**

Neither went to class that day.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room to behave in a manner befitting the angst of a teenager with a hero complex experiencing heartache in the manliest of fashions. This involved a vast amount of staring at the fire while vehemently insisting to the empty room that he didn't care nearly as much as he thought he had and simultaneously cursing himself for not being able to save Draco from previous and future corrupting events. He seemed to forget the impassiveness and vainglory with which Malfoys accepted such corruption.

He was still unable to reach Draco through their evidently obstructed connection, though he kept pushing through the wall that clearly demonstrated the ample capacity of Draco's stubbornness and the effectiveness of Snape's Occlumency methods – and Harry's mental imprint of Draco's molten eyes during their encounters assured him that it was indeed partially pure stubbornness on Draco's part. He had yet to succeed. By the time Hermione and Ron returned, ten hours after the meeting where Draco had been as unkind as, ironically, Snape had decided to no longer be, Harry was once again speaking aloud and the fire was rising, reminiscent of the night before.

Hermione rushed to him while Ron took a seat near them and watched. "Saying things out loud doesn't necessarily make them true, you know." Ron said this with his familiar 'I'm not quite sure this is the right thing to say but I have to say something' look almost successfully covering the glint of correctness and amusement in his eyes.

It had the desired effect. Harry raised his head to half-heartedly glare while trying to stop the corners of his mouth from lifting. Ron grinned and said, "I bet you're sorry you made me ask Hermione out now."

Harry actually laughed. "I became sorry about that when you began reminding me to wear gloves and a scarf a few weeks ago." Ron reddened while Hermione beamed. She left Harry's side to slide into her boyfriend's lap happily.

Harry observed their gentle kiss with a mixture of wistfulness and resentment. Ron's hand brushed a stray curl from Hermione's cheek and rested there, evoking a soft smile to the lips that rested against his. They were the epitome of comfort, of trust, of true love. Both strong in their own ways, they completed each other, and it was blatantly apparent that they needed each other and wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry sighed. This was the Draco he missed. The Draco who _smiled_, the Draco who allowed him to believe that just maybe he was meant for more than saving the wizarding world.

He laughed inwardly at this, at his fanciful fairytale. Draco wasn't tenderness and happy endings and he wasn't willing to be completed – Draco was arctic fire and jagged edges and uncertainty and Harry was pretty damn sure that he would never admit to needing Harry as much as Harry was trying to convince himself he didn't need Draco.

Despite all of these truths, Harry was sure he'd never be more certain of anything than he was of Draco. The sheer paradoxical nature of his thoughts made him curse loudly and hit the couch in frustration.

The pair he was staring at jumped and broke apart quickly, both apologizing when they saw the look on his face.

"It's not your fault Draco is a selfish bastard." Harry tried a half smile, but it came out as a grimace.

He felt a flare of unfamiliar indignation rush through his veins and he laughed somewhat bitterly. _So we're back to the days where insulting each other is the only way to get a reaction. _A flash of something less fierce and slightly more uncertain followed his sardonic response, only to be quickly retracted, and Harry momentarily hated himself for the involuntary softening of his demeanor.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, her glow of happiness fading as her ever-present investigative nature took over.

Harry looked up. "Draco doesn't like being insulted, evidently," he replied in a voice of mockery tinted with pain.

Ron snorted. "Bit hypocritical of him, I'd say."

"Ron…"

"What, Harry? Why are you defending him?"

"I don't know. But it's hard for me to hear."

"That's too bad," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, placing a calming hand on his arm. Ron continued speaking anyway.

"You can't ask me to forgive him for this. You can ask me to forgive him for anything he's done to me in the past, but not for throwing you away like you're not worth his time. I can't see you like this and then say 'Oh, Malfoy, he's alright, a bit harsh but generally an alright bloke.' Because he's not. He's selfish and cruel and above all, an idiot. And if you think that he still genuinely –"

"Stop, Ron!" Harry was standing and breathing harshly, and he headed for the boys' dorm while muttering "You really have been dating Hermione for too long," in a ridiculing voice that was just loud enough for the couple to hear.

Ron was far from offended. The only thing he felt was the ferocity of Harry's emotions toward a ruthless Slytherin who had ripped out his best friend's heart along with his good sense. The redhead turned to his girlfriend, and in preemptive defense, said, "Don't tell me not to say things like that. I can't stand to see him – and Malfoy just doesn't –"

Hermione silenced him with a kiss. She pulled away and looked at him with a gaze that displayed all of her intense intelligence. "I know, Ron. You are absolutely right." She kissed him again while he stood in shock, and laughed at his surprised expression. "Now," she said seriously, "I know for a fact that none of the girls are in the dorm right now."

Ron blushed. "We're not –" He cleared his throat. "We're not going to go after him?"

Hermione sighed, and the hands that had been running up and down Ron's arms paused. "Is there a point?" She kissed her boyfriend's neck.

"No. No. Definitely not."

Laughing, she pulled him up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds that hung above what was now only Draco's living room hadn't changed their pitch-black oppressiveness for one second since Draco had returned to the room, directly after the meeting. The darkness was reflected in the shambles of what used to be a pristine, almost astonishing area. Somehow still soaking wet, the furniture was even darker than its natural black, and the water deepened the mahogany of both the whole desk and the ruined desk. Overall, the room had lost its incandescent glow that marked the brilliance of the pair that had once lived there as one. It was still breathtaking, but now tinged with a painful beauty instead of the complete luminous beauty it once held. The roaring fire added a touch of warmth and a world of anger to the sadness of the room.

Draco lay sprawled on the velvet couch, idly twirling his wand between fingers while staring fixedly at the magical sky above him. The air crackled around him, punctuated by the occasional thunder clap.

"Isn't it against some sacred Malfoy code to sprawl yourself on furniture like that?" said an amused voice.

Draco turned his head to face Blaise. He hadn't even heard the portrait open. "What?" he asked in a voice that conveyed his extreme annoyance at Blaise's daring presence. Blaise ignored his tone, as per usual, and interpreted it as slight relief that he had indeed dared to come.

"A Malfoy shall not appear though relaxation is possible or acceptable." Blaise said mockingly. Draco let himself smirk for a second.

Blaise returned his smirk and went to take a seat before looking down at the chair and thinking better of it. "So, Draco," he said conversationally, "what the hell are you doing sitting on a soaking wet couch in this wreck of a room?"

"My robes have a charm to keep them dry." Draco said, waving Blaise's concerns aside.

"Alright…" Blaise said cautiously. "Why have you not fixed the rest of the room?"

"Dry the chair and sit, or leave, Blaise."

Knowing that Draco was barely allowing him to stay, despite any relief he knew his friend might have felt at his presence, Blaise chose not to press the question and followed the blonde's instructions.

"What happened at the meeting, Draco?"

"Voldemort found out about my relationship with Harry and used _Crucio _on Snape and my father," Draco replied casually, his wand still spinning between his fingers.

To his credit, Blaise took the information in stride. "Are they alright?"

"Snape's here and my father has to remain with Voldemort."

"I'd say you're taking this far too well, but last night was an example of the opposite."

Draco sighed. "So you did come here to talk about that."

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?"

"I _know_ that I'm doing the only thing that can be done."

"Never took you for the heroic, self-sacrificing type, Malfoy."

Draco laughed, and it wasn't a kind laugh. "What exactly am I sacrificing here, Zabini?"

"Harry."

"Not much of a loss," he shot back disdainfully.

"That is a complete fucking lie, and you know it, Draco. He is the best thing that ever happened to you."

Draco looked thrown for a second. "You don't curse much, Zabini. It suits you."

Blaise shook his head and stood, looking at the ground. "You're being ridiculous, Draco."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Blaise raised his head and let his eyes bore into Draco's, their uncommon intensity catching him off guard. "Tell me, _Malfoy._ Do you honestly think that letting him go is going to save your family, your name; do you think it's going to win this war?"

"I never asked to be a part of this war," Draco replied, standing while his eyes darkened and the air became louder with the cracks of magic around him. His wand was now clenched in a fist with white knuckles.

"Did any of us _ask _for this?" Blaise shot back, as cold as Draco had ever heard him. He wasn't intimidated easily, but Blaise's stinging tone made him shiver. "More importantly, Draco, did Harry? Did he ask to be a hero he doesn't think he can be, and then to have the one person that makes him feel as though he can do any of this _leave _him, just like he thinks everyone will? Did he ask to endanger everything and everyone around him and to _lose _any semblance of hope that he might come out of this normal?"

"Why are you _pretending_ you know how Harry feels, Blaise?" Draco hissed. "I'm the one inside his head, not you. Where are you coming up with all of this?"

Blaise just stared him sadly, the fire in his eyes dying as concern and understanding took over. "Don't do this, Draco. You don't have to."

Draco's eyes flashed and seemed to burn and the thunder clapped once more. Blaise took a step back, pretty sure he had just spoken his death wish when a soft voice distracted Draco and saved him from what he was sure would have been a fiery fate induced by indoor lightning.

"He's right, Malfoy."

Draco turned slowly to Hermione. "Why is everyone suddenly feeling the need to discuss this with me?" he asked in a perfectly controlled voice.

"Because you're making a huge mistake," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Turning to fling himself back onto the couch and ignore them until they took the hint and left, Draco said dramatically, "Well, thank you, Granger, for clearing that up. I hadn't realized, but your words of wisdom have shown me the error of my ways." Once on the couch, he looked her up down. His wand was being twirled once again. "Clothes all in disarray, hair all over the place – not that that's much different than normal, though, I suppose - Granger, just what have you and Weasley been up to?"

Hermione blushed but forged ahead. "You're being ridiculous, Malfoy."

"A fine sentiment, I'm sure, but Zabini has already kindly pointed that out to me. Try again, Granger."

"Alright then," she said calmly. "The bond could help us win the war."

"We can use the bond without being together." Draco replied angrily, standing again and pocketing his wand. Hermione looked smug at finally getting a reaction from the collected Slytherin. "According to the book and to Dumbledore, we can be great without being in love."

Hermione leveled him with a hard stare. "If you push him away, you won't have a chance to be either."

"Who said I wanted one?"

"For years, you've fought with Harry because of your jealousy of everything he is, everything he has that you don't, which is basically the sincere versus the material." Draco sneered. Hermione ignored him. "Well, here's your shot, Malfoy. You've been jealous of his savior status?" - she held up a hand as Draco opened his mouth - "and don't try to tell me that you're not" – Draco actually listened and shut it again – "You can be just as great. You've been jealous of the fact that he cares about Ron and me? Of our place in his life? Well, guess what, Malfoy," she said bitterly. "You win. You finally win. You get to be close to him in a way that we never can. And as insane as this might sound, I see it. I really do. I see why you two are meant for each other, what you two are to each other and what you've always been. We all do."

She fell silent and colored again, aware that she had been ranting just a bit. Draco was actually silent, and he looked at Blaise's reaction to Hermione's words. The intense anger, frustration, and sadness he had seen in Hermione's face was mirrored in Blaise's and he stared into his friend's dark eyes, but Blaise didn't turn away.

Draco hated it when other people thought they were right, because that meant that they thought he was wrong, and he hated it even more when people thought he was wrong. He _especially_ hated it when other people were so convinced that they were right that Draco himself began to wonder if they were. Draco was unwilling to reconsider his own decisions. It was as simple as that.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He left.

Blaise and Hermione sighed in unison before turning to the disaster of a room in front of them. Blaise's deep brown eyes met Hermione's light brown ones and they took out their wands, silently deciding to fix the devastation in front of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wasn't entirely sure what had prompted him to just leave like that. It certainly wasn't acceptable Malfoy behavior, as it definitely showed a loss of control. A Malfoy would never leave in the middle of a conversation. Then again, a Malfoy would have never let Zabini and Granger gain the upper hand by reacting to any of their words in the first place.

Draco sighed – that was exactly the problem. Lately, the undisputed and precise lines that dictated his life as a Malfoy, as a Slytherin, were becoming more clouded and shaken with every day that passed. His father was quite possibly choosing to defect, his own mother had kidnapped Harry Potter, and his brain could not stop relaying image after image of Harry's body under his through his mind. The world no longer normal in Draco's mind. It had been so easy before – _Well, _Draco amended, _not exactly easy. It was…familiar. It was known._

His feet had carried him to the Astronomy Tower while his mind wandered, and he blinked in surprise. He hadn't come here since September, when this whole thing with Harry had begun. In previous years, he had gone there when he couldn't think or breathe in the confining corners of the Slytherin territory. He hadn't known he would come here, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he entered. The place still had a slight calming effect on him, and he went straight to the window to stare at the beautiful view of the Quidditch pitch in the darkness as he had consistently done in all his visits to the spot.

As he leaned against the open window frame, his thoughts wandered again. Draco had never bothered trying to convince himself that the actions that were expected of him in this war didn't scare him. He knew of the horrifying things his father had done – Lucius had told him these things as bedtime stories when he was younger and then left him to fend of the nightmares for himself. When Draco had complained, Lucius had looked at him sternly and said, "You will learn to deal with these things on your own, Draco. That is how it must be." He had continued to ignore Draco's cries in the night.

Draco had learned to stay quiet; he had learned to witness these events in his mind with a cold detachment, without allowing himself to have any feelings about the destruction he knew of.

So what he might have to do in the war scared Draco. He could deal with that because he knew he could hide what he was and do it anyway. This sounded cold and manipulative to the world, and Draco knew that. But it was survival in his home, in his House. There was no other option.

Until there was.

It was the option of something more that threw Draco. The option of a world so radically different from the one he had been promised since birth sent Draco spinning so far into confusion that he didn't know where to start looking for solid ground.

Something dashed across the rapidly darkening night sky and Draco squinted to get a better look. As he concentrated on discerning who the figure was, his guard slipped and he felt the pure joy of flying run though his body. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course the figure was Harry. Of course, today of all days, he would be staring out of a window watching Potter fly.

He loved watching Harry fly. And so he did. He watched the boy of his dreams, nightmares and fantasies, tear through the sky along with the stars, so clearly belonging high above the school, above them all.

Draco could only be thankful that he was good at hiding his mind from Harry. It made Draco more tired than he could ever remembering being in his life, but that was alright. As long as he could do it, he could live with the side effects. Earlier, when he had lost those precious moments to Harry's mind, to his own pain as well as Harry's, he synchronically fought against it and savored it. Draco wasn't fighting the strength of what he felt as Harry was. Draco had never been good at lying to himself, but he had always been superior at lying to others. So he relied on the latter and allowed himself not to lose what he had inside, the remnants of his heart that would get him through the war and the school year.

Draco resented the others' assumption that he was trying to be a hero. He was only trying to keep them both alive. He hadn't mean to write off their relationship forever, but he had the feeling that in this situation, there wasn't going to be much room for apologies and second chances. By now, he had figured that he didn't fix this soon, he would lose any and all future chances for them. Harry had always seemed like an all-or-nothing person; Draco suspected this was why he almost got killed all the time. Draco would end up in one of two situations – Harry would care so fiercely that he would never let Draco go completely and when the time came, he would have him back; or, Harry would be so disappointed that Draco would fade into Malfoy once again.

He felt that everyone but him was lacking a view of the big picture: Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to use their relationship as a means of shameless exploitation, as a definite route to Harry.

Draco had already decided with a will of steel that he would not allow their relationship to be turned into this. The temptation to fulfill what he used to think of as his destiny as both a Slytherin and a Malfoy would be too great if he was faced with it; he wasn't sure he was strong enough to leave everything behind, despite the backless faith that Harry seemed to have in him.

He was extremely lucky that Harry hadn't seen him yet, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Harry always captivated him, and as he watched Harry vent his anger out on the sky, he felt his own anger and frustration return. All of his fury swelled up at once, overtaking his mood of quiet contemplation, and the air grew thicker around him just as a voice broke his thoughts.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Theodore Nott said conversationally, coming to stand next to Draco.

As he stiffly turned to face Nott with a glare so scorching it could have lit the room on fire - and probably would have if it wasn't for Draco's tight control, judging on the magic that once again crackled around Draco – Draco dimly realized, in some rational part of his brain that wasn't consumed by a rage so red Draco was sure he was seeing Nott's blood, that he really should become more aware of the entrances to the various rooms he spent time in.

Had Draco been less intelligent, had he had less insight into the Slytherin mind, he might have followed his burning instinct to torture Nott in many very illegal ways. As it was, Draco simply returned Nott's greeting with a nod and set his mind to work. He offered a slight smile as an apology for his initial glare, letting it be taken as pure annoyance at being interrupted and turned to face the outdoors again.

Nott was still wandering the halls, meaning Dumbledore hadn't confronted him about the Narcissa incident. There must be a reason he – Wait.

How had Nott even come into contact with Narcissa? She rarely talked to the school friends he did have, and Nott wasn't even of them. The Malfoys were not particularly close with the Notts – so why Nott? And how?

_Oh God. _Draco had to lean on the window frame more securely. _Lucius. Narcissa told him she needed a student contact at Hogwarts for something and he gave her Nott. _It wasn't that Lucius was senseless or thoughtless – Draco was sure that the bizarreness of his mother's request had occurred to Lucius – but Lucius was useless at saying no to her. So she got Nott because Lucius would never give her Draco. But why would Lucius even consider Nott?

This time Draco had to cough to cover the slight gasp at the sudden clearness of Nott's position. _He chose a side. _Draco turned to face his fellow Slytherin, someone he was sure would be a Death Eater before the year was through. His inner Slytherin prevented him from bringing any of this to the surface - he was sure there was a reason Nott had approached him. He turned his body to face the brunette next to him.

"Can I help you with something, Nott?"

Nott eyed him up and down shamelessly. "I don't know, Draco. Can you?" He turned so that his body paralleled Draco's and he took a step closer.

Draco's eyes widened. _Oh. _He glanced quickly into Theodore's gleaming eyes to gauge their sincerity and possible ulterior motives, but he could only discern arousal in the other boy. Before stepping away in disgust, he assessed the situation. If he could stand touching this bastard, he might actually learn something useful. In truth, Nott was far from unattractive, and a quick scan of Nott's body assured him that he would definitely be able to pretend.

Decision made, Draco allowed his hand to travel down Nott's arm and brush his hip. He smirked at the prominent shiver he felt run through the other's body. "Do you doubt my abilities, Nott?"

Nott swallowed, eyes glued to the curve of Draco's throat in the moonlight, and he stepped closer until he was only a few inches from Draco. "Not at all," he said hoarsely.

Draco smiled victoriously. "Then lead the way."

When Nott stepped in front of him and they left the Astronomy Tower, Draco allowed himself to take a deep breath while he wondered just how he would keep his mind from Harry's during this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

All Harry saw was Draco and Theodore Nott, staring at each other in the moonlight. It didn't matter what he looked at after that. For the rest of the evening, that image stayed plastered in his mind.

A part of Harry asserted that Draco could feel nothing for the other Slytherin. Another insisted that there must be some reason, that Draco was just a damn good actor. A third argued that Draco had no reason to act that way towards Nott and could not come up with one possibly ulterior motive that Draco might have. A fourth reiterated the consistent idea that he needed to stop thinking about it all.

Needless to say, Harry was conflicted.

But he was angry. Definitely angry. Fly though the sky at breakneck speed angry, accidentally light the tip of his broom on fire with his hands while flying angry, shatter the window in the Gryffindor boys' dorm angry.

He landed hard in the room before deciding that it was time to take his stuff out of his temporary home with Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Theodore lay in the older Slytherin's bed, both breathing heavily. Draco felt ashamed and guilty and very much like the bastard he was so often called – and the pain pulsed deeper as he remembered Harry's casual use of the term in reference to him.

He couldn't think of Harry. He had felt the intense anger the other had felt an hour or so before, his fear of breaking down his own wall prevented him from seeing its cause. He sighed. These thoughts would get him nowhere. Shoving them aside, he returned to his current conquest.

"Nott, tell me," he said in a casual tone, "How are things going on our side?"

Nott looked confused and slightly shaken. "What are you talking about, our side? Aren't you with Harry?"

Draco sneered. "I'm a _Slytherin_, Nott, and a Malfoy nonetheless. Would I ever betray this side?"

Understanding bloomed on the other boy's face. "So you're only with Potter to…?"

Draco merely smiled, as if sharing a secret. "A secret should remain unspoken, Theodore. Do not repeat what I have revealed to you. If you do, I guarantee that you will regret letting me trust you," he said calmly. "Let's just say that being a Malfoy has allowed me the teaching of a very colorful array of very painful, creative curses." He smirked cruelly.

Nott nodded, a hint of fear showing in his eyes. Draco smiled again. "Good. So you are in line to be a Death Eater, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of any interesting plans? My father has been rather busy and has yet to inform me of current schemes. I'm sure I will receive a letter soon, but why wait when I have such a reliable source right here in bed?" He ran a hand down Nott's thigh, and the boy gulped.

"Well…" he said, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"They've been working on a new transportation method, a way to Apparate of sorts. Undetectable, and obviously a way that the Hogwarts wards will allow."

"How do they know if what they've got will get them past the wards?"

"They've recreated the wards."

Draco's eyes widened. "They're _changing _Apparation to include the wards' specifications in the charm. The obstacles of the wards will then seem normal to the Apparation spell, allowing them to get through. Add a cloaking charm, and they'll be able to get through."

Nott was nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, exactly. It's taken them months to figure out how to change the charm, but they've finally done it! It's incredible, Draco."

Draco was lucky he was naturally pale, because if he wasn't, his complexion would have given his horror away. "When are they testing it? When are they coming here?" he asked in a rushed, low voice.

Nott turned so that his excited eyes locked with Draco's cool ones. "A week from Saturday."

"Are you sure?"

"They just finalized the plans at the last meeting." He leaned in to grasp at Draco, his excited state quickly turned to lust, spurred on by the dark's promise of greatness for him.

Draco allowed his touch, and returned it, hoping to end the encounter as soon as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco left Nott sleeping soundly in his bed and headed straight for Dumbledore. In his quick stride, he nearly collided with Hermione, who was headed in the same direction.

She glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Not again."

"Harry is storming around, muttering something about evil Slytherins and he's broken every breakable thing in the Gryffindor common room –"

"I get it, Granger. I am a horrible person. Don't trust Malfoys. Don't trust Slytherins. Oh, the terrible things I've done to Potter. Oh, and I'm being ridiculous. Have I covered it all, Granger? I don't have time for you right now, so why don't you take your know-it-all self back to Harry to comfort him and fix everything the big, bad Draco Malfoy has done."

Hermione stared at him, and they both stopped when they reached Dumbledore's door. "I don't know why you people think I have the power to break Harry." He looked at her coldly. "There is no longer a reason for us to be talking." He entered, leaving her wide-eyed outside.

Draco didn't wait to be invited up. He entered Dumbledore's office without knocking, interrupting a meeting between Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore.

Snape looked outraged, Remus just smiled, and Dumbeldore said, "How can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"A week from Saturday. We have twelve days."

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you speaking of?" Snape drawled. Draco turned on him, surprised. "You don't know? – Oh, Merlin. They decided after you left. He doesn't trust you as much anymore."

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.

"Do you know about the alteration of the Apparation spell?"

"Yes, Draco, we do."

"They've finished. They recreated the wards to test it and they've finished. They're coming a week from Saturday. Hence, we have twelve days."

There was a stunned silence.

Dumbledore's voice, strong as ever, breaking the strained tension that blanketed the room.

"Call everyone here, Remus."

The werewolf nodded somberly

"Draco." Dumbledore turned to the boy whose breathing had finally returned to normal. "Go get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Zabini, please."

Draco's eyes widened. "Professor, you can't make me –"

Dumbledore's gaze left no room for argument. "You chose this situation, Draco. It is not relevant to the matter at hand. Go get them."

Draco's only choice was to nod and leave the room.

Severus leveled the remaining occupants of the room with a hard stare. "I don't think we're ready for this."

"Unfortunately, that's not significant, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "This is the beginning of the end of an era."


	22. Unravel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, as usual.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! (If anybody's even still out there that cares about this lol)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Unravel**

Insistent knocking on the Gryffindor common room portrait woke Harry from the fitful sleep he had managed to fall into. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, curled together on one of the couches and sighed.

"Hold on," he replied irritably as he got up and the banging continued. "We should really hex the first-years when they forget the password." Ron grunted in response, slowly being roused from sleep by the noise. "Make it stop," he moaned while trying to pull a pillow over his exposed ear.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled open the portrait, expecting to open his mouth and snap at whatever younger housemate was there, but his jaw clicked shut when he came face to face with a barely composed Draco. They were silent for moments, assessing each other, before Harry stepped back from the door and coolly said, "Why are you here?"

Draco was momentarily taken aback; this dispassion from Harry was entirely unprecedented. Even at his most distressed, Harry was volatile. He blinked before remembering that he was there for a reason.

"We have twelve days."

"…Twelve days until what?"

"Until the Death Eaters are here."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

Draco ignored the wishful statement. "Dumbledore requested that I direct the three of you to his office."

"What does he want me to do?"

"Save the world with one hand tied behind your back."

There was silence.

Draco sighed. "Don't give me that look, Potter. How am I supposed to know what Dumbledore's plan is? It wouldn't shock me if he didn't even have one."

Ron and Hermione unsuccessfully covered their laughs with coughs and Harry turned to give them an unamused look. They quickly got up and went to join Harry by the door. "So let's go to Dumbledore's office, then," said Hermione, in a falsely cheerful voice. She and Ron began heading through the portrait hole, but Harry didn't follow them. "Harry?" Hermione said questioningly as she motioned for him to join them.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Harry said, looking sullen.

Draco smirked. "Seriously?"

Harry continued to glower. "Wouldn't you rather take Nott with you?" he asked pointedly. Hermione sighed in the background.

All amusement left Draco's face and his eyes narrowed. "Potter, we don't have time for this. I have no idea how you found out about that, but I can't believe you'd actually think I was with him because I wanted to be. Did you even wonder how I knew how much time we have left? It's not all about you. Merlin, for someone so noble, you're incredibly self-centered."

Harry's eyes were wide and shocked. He stared at Draco in silence, green orbs a maelstrom of emotion and confusion. Draco could feel the tidal wave pushing against his mental barriers and every part of him craved letting Harry in, helping him; but he fought his heart and remained impassive.

Hermione touched Harry's arm, breaking him from his trance. "We should go," she said softly, gesturing for Ron to take Harry's other arm and guide him through the portrait. She gave Draco a half-sympathetic, half-admonishing look before asking him if he was coming.

"Dumbledore also requested Blaise's presence. I'll get him and meet you there," he responded in a quiet voice, not taking his gaze off of Harry, and he watched them leave without saying anything further. When the three were out of sight, Draco let his head fall against the wall of the now empty common room.

* * *

The sound of Draco's head hitting the other side of the door jolted Harry from the stupor he had fallen into when it slid shut. His eyes focused once more and he saw Ron and Hermione looking at him questioningly, wondering why he had stopped. He said nothing and walked past them, ignoring the glance he knew they shared. Hermione and Ron walked quickly to catch up, and they let Harry have his silence as his angry strides led their way.

"Harry," Hermione finally began as Dumbledore's office came into view. "Maybe you should consider Draco's point of view."

"I'm not doing anything for Malfoy," he responded flatly.

"It's just...he wants the same things we do." Harry shot her an incredulous look. "In the war," she continued hurriedly. "He wants the same outcome and we need him."

"I don't need him."

"Weneed him," she repeated, and frowned when Harry ignored her. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"_We_ need him. Not just you." Her voice was hard. "He's smart, powerful, and one of the best chances we've got at getting close to Voldemort. I know this isn't easy but life goes on and this war is happening, and we both know that circumstance alone has dictated Draco's decision. Don't doubt that he loves you because of it. Fight for that love, for what you _know _is real, not for anger and hate and loss. Who knows what will happen after the war, but you'll never know if one of you, or both of you, isn't alive to find out. "

Harry stared at her, the fire in his eyes dimming as he seemed to consider her words. Love had saved his life as a child, protected him from a creature who had never known it, scoffed at its significance. He didn't believe Draco had stopped loving him; if he had, Draco's actions would be much less frustrating.

"He just wants you both to survive," Hermione said, her voice softening.

Harry hadn't considered this. He had, of course, believed that Draco believed he was protecting him, but he hadn't understood the long-term view that Draco had probably considered. Wanting to hold onto the sense of complete belonging Draco gave him had caused him to forget that Draco's upbringing and mindset would believe they were safer separately; he couldn't accept that anything was worth giving each other up.

But the greater good was calling, and Harry's relationship with Draco took a backseat to the matters at hand, and Harry finally saw that perhaps Draco was focusing his attentions for that greater good, not saying goodbye.

He nodded wordlessly at her, not sure how to express everything that had just gone through his head. Ron looked between the both of them with a slightly bewildered expression. "Do we hate Malfoy or not?"

"Oh, of course we don't," Hermione replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I can hate him a little, can't I?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look and he smiled.

"I say go with that, Harry! Don't let someone like Malfoy treat you like that." Ron said encouragingly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in a voice to match her expression. "I just got him to listen to me, honestly."

Harry and Ron laughed, enjoying pushing their friend's buttons. Ron took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her, and after a moment she gave in and smiled back. The three resumed their steps as they savored a light moment before what was bound to be quite a somber evening.

* * *

The following days passed in a flurry of preparation. As usually happens, just when you want everything to slow down, to allow you the opportunity to fully prepare yourself for whatever will happen, it seemed to speed up, as if time itself were excited about the events to come, the show of dark against light.

Draco and Harry trained every night, physical and magical defense, joint spells, and anything else Snape and Lupin thought could help. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Pansy, and Dean, whom Pansy had started seeing, also trained, point blank refusing to stay out of it when told to. Harry's chest had swelled with pride at this, and he realized how right Hermione had been about fighting for happiness and those he cared about, not for anger.

Her words stayed with him and he acted accordingly; he was civil to Draco and never lashed out, even though Draco continued to act cold. He gave Draco the space he had requested. The night they had learned of the Death Eaters' plans, he had fallen asleep thinking about Draco, realizing that his respect for the other boy dictated him accepting the situation. He wasn't a child anymore; he couldn't lash out in anger and bitterness just because he couldn't have what he wanted. Simply, it wasn't about either of them; there were more important things at stake than either of their hearts.

Draco noticed this change and was grateful for the reprieve; he was still using Occlumency and every bit of power he had to keep Harry at a distance, but this resistance grew more tenuous every day he held out. He knew that if Harry actually tried to reach him, he would feel Draco's pain and unhappiness at being unable to reach out for Harry simply because he was there. However, Harry's quiet acquiescence to his decision led him to believe he understood what Draco was feeling anyway.

It was the training sessions that really tested both Draco's resistance and Harry's respect for it. Their connection hummed between them, silent for their lack of conversation but ever present, and growing with every spell they performed together. Their joint magic surrounded them when they cast spells, brought them together under its glow, almost like a blessing. It urged them to join in every way, and dimmed each time they broke eye contact from a gaze Draco was unable to keep cool when they performed magic together. The magic of their bond wouldn't allow them to hide their feelings for one another; the strength of the magic they created together demonstrated a connection deeper than the one they acknowledged. Even though they weren't together, the bond seemed sure of a fate that they were not.

While this was almost tragic to watch, it did provide a vital piece of information; the power of the bond was equally strong despite Harry and Draco not being a couple. The significance of this fact was lost on no one, but everyone chose to look past the emotional aspect and focus on the practical significance and how it could help them. They learned that any spell they did was as powerful as the Stunning curse that knocked Bellatrix down in Hogsmeade, and that aimed at the ground, any such defensive spell could hit multiple wizards at once in quite a timely fashion. They also learned that even when stationed in two different places, even at two ends of the castle, or from very to top to very bottom, the enhanced magic still worked the same way because distance didn't weaken the connection of their souls. This was useful and a relief, knowing they would still be protected by the bond and could still use its power if they were separated.

Despite the circumstances, this new magic was thrilling, both in theory and in practice, and not a night went by when everyone wasn't in awe of what Harry and Draco managed to do as a pair. It was beautiful to watch, and even the seriousness of what they were learning to fight against didn't stop their audience from looking in admiration and joy. Squeals of glee from the girls and exclamation of "_Wicked!_," from the guys were never absent from training, and even Professor Snape couldn't help but congratulate the two on their progress. Lupin looked at them with constant pride. The two adults alternated between teaching the group of friends and Harry and Draco; that way, each set would learn the best both men had to offer. Inspired by Harry and Draco's magic, their friends worked harder than they ever had in an attempt to keep up, and every night left them all feeling as though they had never done better magic.

The night before the Death Eaters' anticipated arrival surprised them, despite everyone's constant training. They were all in the living room of the rooms Draco now occupied alone, after spending two hours attempting to perfect any offensive or defensive spells they thought could use any improvement at all. People had coupled off, entwined on either the furniture or the plush carpeting, excluding Harry and Draco who were sitting in separate chairs quietly. There were too many people in the room, but no one wanted to be anywhere but where they were, so the room remained crowded.

Remus and Severus had remained with them after training, their parental roles in Harry and Draco's lives making them want to stay close to the two for a while as well. All of the students had become close with the two, the training prompting a relationship between them all less like one of teachers and students, but more as equals.

Snape had surprised them, and most of all himself, by actually liking them. He found himself admiring them; his own life, his own choices, and the life he had been forced into, had embittered him, and these children who had too grow up too quickly, they still knew how to laugh in spite of the world they knew crashing down around them. He watched them in that living room, comfortably lying with their respective partners, and felt a surge of protectiveness surge through him. This war would be different, he vowed. He wasn't only in it for himself this time. He looked at Remus, who was watching him with the same soft gaze that was present on most of the faces in the room as partners held each other, and kissed him.

"I thought you hated kissing in front of students," Lupin said teasingly after the soft kiss was over.

"I..." He looked down, not quite knowing what to say. Remus gave him the time he needed to collect his thoughts, and after a moment he said, "I thank you for giving me something to fight for." His voice was stiff, unused to saying such things. Remus' playful gaze softened. "And I you," he returned, letting his hand come up to brush a strand of hair from his lover's face and linger there.

Severus needn't have worried about privacy; nobody was paying attention them. Instead, scenes similar to their own were taking place around the room. Harry watched them with a mixture of contentment and annoyance, Draco with his usual cool expression. The two were the only ones alone in the room, and the tension between them was apparent. But still they didn't speak, and those around them allowed this, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

The murmurs of the couples and the vibrations of the stormy sky above them lulled most to sleep, an air of peace settling over the room. Only Draco remained awake, not comforted by the embraces and the magic that surrounded him. His eyes roamed the room restlessly, constantly greeted by the sight of what he no longer had. Even Snape, who in Draco's experience was extremely difficult to get close to, was vulnerably resting in a room full of students, something the blonde never would have predicted before this year began. Bitterness rose in him as images of the entwined couples seemed to close in on him, and his gaze instinctively snapped to Harry.

He growled in frustration at this, hating that he still couldn't completely control what his emotions, what his soul, wanted him to see. A wave of everything he wanted to ignore rushed against the mental wall he had created and cracked it, seeping through and seeking his connection with Harry. He tried to pull back, to pull it all back in, but it was too late.

Harry's green eyes shot open.

The suddenness of this action allowed Draco the spark he needed to slam the wall back together, once again barricading everything behind it. But Harry held his gaze anyway, not letting him slip back into their act as he slowly rose.

Maybe it was the dramatic lighting that the stormy ceiling gave the scene, putting fire into Harry's eyes and illuminating the gaze Draco was once again trying to keep cool. Maybe it was the pressure of the day that lie ahead of them, the day they had been preparing for. Draco didn't know. But he didn't move as Harry inched closer.

He angled his head back to keep their stare as Harry stopped above him. A strong hand reached out to him, threading through his fine hair and resting against the side of his face. He watched himself reach up to the other and do the same, and both sighed as their bond hummed with a fulfillment neither had felt for too long. For the first time since their split, Draco allowed himself to feel their magic, not just use it.

Pulling Harry down to him just as Harry pulled him up, their mouths met in the middle. They both moaned as the feeling of their bond seared through them in joy, racing through their veins and singing. It was too addictive and they both knew it, but neither could let go. They kissed fiercely, wanting to drown in what felt like a life force to them, not coming up for air, not needing to.

Finally, Harry pulled away, almost whimpering as Draco's mouth followed his. He managed to back away, but still held Draco's face as he had before the kiss. "Draco," he breathed. Lightning lit Draco's eyes once again, and Harry saw that they were wide and startled, lacking whatever control Draco had managed to cling to recently. Harry knew that he had a choice here; Draco would give in at this moment, Harry knew this, and most of Harry wanted nothing more than to take advantage of it. And he wasn't able to stop himself from diving down again as this thought occurred to him, wanting to feel that addictive completion once more before letting good sense take over.

He didn't know where he found the strength to pull away again, but he let Draco go completely this time, backing off and heading to his bedroom without looking back. Being around Draco wasn't an option if he was going to respect the other's decision; every part of him was screaming to be in contact with Draco, and the ache he felt at not being able to was physical. Still, he shut the door behind him and flung himself down onto his bed, lying there and letting his breathing return to normal.

Just as his composure began to return, he heard his door open. He didn't turn, afraid of what he'd see, knowing he wouldn't turn Draco away again. He held his breath as he heard the door close once more and footsteps approached him. A hand rested on his back and that feeling rushed through him once again as the bed shifted beneath him as weight was added to it. He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to grab Draco. He felt the blonde shift closer, and growled in frustration when Draco pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He turned around and took Draco's arm harshly, eyes ablaze as he looked into the still wide silver eyes of his lover. "Draco," he said in a low voice. "I can't...You can't make me turn away again. I can't-" His voice broke and Draco put a finger to his lips. "I know," he said, voice equally shaky and closed the distance between them.

Harry gave in. He wrapped himself around Draco and let himself go, knowing how bad an idea it was but savoring every moment anyway. This is what he was fighting for, this feeling, these moments, the knowledge that despite everything in the world, there was still one thing he _knew_ was right. And for now, he allowed himself to cling to that, to get lost in it. His last coherent thought flashed across his mind defiantly; _I deserve at least that much_.

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised to find Draco gone from his bedroom when he woke in the morning. In all honesty, he was grateful the blonde had behaved so predictably; he wasn't sure what impulses he'd act on if Draco was in front of him. The addictive feelings them being together triggered still lingered and Harry's body still hummed because of their bond, and he felt that the same feelings were running through Draco as well. Their connection was very much open right now and Harry knew that control would have been an issue for both of them if they had woken up together. He couldn't stop the part of him that pointed out how much he wouldn't have minded.

Shaking his head, he walked out into the living room just in time to hear a soft noise of surprise and his eyes searched for its source, finding a narrow-eyed Snape staring at the room full of sleeping students, having realized that he had slept in a chair, with another man, in that very room.

Harry stifled his laughter as the man shook his partner awake, getting up as he did so. Severus gave Remus a very stern 'We have to get out of here' look, and Remus grinned but rose to leave. He looked questioningly at Harry, who hadn't been able to completely silence his amusement. Harry momentarily considered torturing the Potions professor, but his newfound respect for the man and the sympathetic nature he had shown since Draco chose to leave him overruled that, and in a low voice, he said "I'll tell them you left when they fell asleep." He caught a flash of gratefulness in black eyes before Snape was out of the room in that ever impressive billow of robes. Remus gave him an actual smile and followed his partner.

The two teachers gone, Harry was now free to wake his friends in any way he wanted. Smirking to himself, he pointed his wand at the sky and whispered "_Ennervate_." As he had hoped, the sky produced a great boom of thunder and a bolt of lightning at being disturbed. There were several shrieks as people were jolted awake, and the shrieks turned into exclamations of "Harry!" as his friends became aware of his presence in the back of the room, laughing.

"Harry, I thought we were in actual danger!" Hermione said sternly, maintaining this indignation for a few seconds before giving in to the burgeoning laughter around her. A quick glance at her watch told them that they had slept into the beginnings of lunchtime, and after taking turns freshening up and exclaiming their jealousy in the amazingly beautiful bathroom (some taking longer than others, of course - "Oi, no one wants to see that!" exclaimed Ron, after walking in on Blaise and Seamus when they failed to emerge for 10 minutes. "Says you," Ginny muttered, Hermione and Pansy muttering their agreement) they headed down to the Great Hall to enjoy what Harry assumed would probably be their last peaceful meal for some time.

They settled in at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks they were now used to getting for ignoring the usual House seating. Taking her first real look around, Hermione noticed that the Great Hall seemed rather full for a Saturday lunch and said so. Parvati, down the table a bit, heard her observation and leaned over, saying "Heads of Houses came to the dorms and told us it would 'be greatly appreciated if we could all attend this meal.'"

The people who knew the significance of the day exchanged wide glances.

"Did Professor McGonagall say why?" Hermione managed to ask in a level voice.

Parvati shrugged. "Not really, no. She seemed kind of serious, but she always does, doesn't she?" She turned back to her previous conversation, unconcerned.

They all looked at one another. Hermione was, as usual, the first to come to a conclusion. "Dumbledore's going to tell the students about tonight."

As if on cue, the Headmaster swept into the room, effectively silencing the students' conversations. They were used to seeing the ambling, laid back Dumbledore, the good-natured, eccentric man whose calm comforted them without them realizing it until that calm was gone. This Dumbledore that walked with a purpose, that radiated the power he was known to have, startled them, and he immediately had their attention. By the time he got to the Head Table, every eye in the room was on him, and he didn't even bother sitting down.

"This school has been home to young witches and wizards for centuries." He looked at the students kindly. "And as long as it is within my power, it will remain such a home. However, not only in these times, but on this very day, we are faced with the world outside of these walls. We must choose our places within it."

He paused.

"The castle will be attacked tonight by Lord Voldemort's forces." Dumbledore silenced the murmurs and sounds of disbelief that immediately broke out by holding up his hand. "Whether or not you believe this to be true, the fact remains that the castle is not safe for any of us beyond this meal. I have notified the parents of the younger students and they will be leaving in an hour. Those over the age of sixteen who wish to stay" - and here the twinkle returned to his eye - "I encourage it."

He sat and his spell was broken; the noise that broke out seemed to shake the Hall. Most of the food was forgotten, except for by the ten friends, who ate in silence because they could not talk about everything they knew in the Great Hall. Harry scanned the room for Draco but didn't find him anywhere. He sighed, hoping that the other boy was with Severus, at least, and not alone in his room, wallowing in the last relatively tranquil hours they had left. Before he could stop himself, his mind had reached out.

_Draco._

Draco's response was startled and immediate. _Potter?_

_Draco_, he repeated gently. _Come sit with us, be with us. I know you don't particularly want to be around me, but the other people here are your friends too._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, imagining Draco could see the gesture. _We all care about you, you should let us._ He could feel Draco's hesitation and he backed off, knowing he was pressing his luck. _Just think about it._

He withdrew and tried to pull back his emotion, not wanting to pressure Draco. Their connection still hummed between them and he tried to ignore him, putting himself back in the present moment. Everyone was still quiet until Ginny said softly, "I'm not leaving."

They all looked at her. "I'm not sixteen but I'm not leaving."

"Oh, of course not." Hermione said matter-of-factually. "I'm sure your mother understands. She'll scream but you're a part of this now."

"You certainly got the yelling part right," said a familiar voice ruefully.

"Fred!" Ginny squealed and flung herself at her brother.

"What are you talking about?" he responded with a grin. "I'm George."

She hit him fondly, addressing both Fred and the actual George who had walked up next to them. "That joke was old years ago, guys."

"Our jokes are never old!"

"How insulting, Gin!"

They couldn't help but laugh; the twins always managed to make the air seem infinitely lighter just by being around.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

George sighed. "The message Dumbledore sent Mum. She went crazy, calling us-"

"And Bill and Charlie and everybody in the Order and everyone else she could think of-" Fred rolled his eyes.

"-And she sent us here to get you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ginny immediately responded in a steely voice.

"Well, of course you're not." Fred said, smiling. "We could try to force you to come home, but we thought that energy of yours be focused on taking down the other side, not your own brothers. Mum will have to understand. She's coming here herself later."

"And we're staying," George finished.

"More Weasleys? Do we think the Death Eaters are going to run away from brightly colored hair and bad jokes?"

"Draco!" Fred and George exclaimed gleefully, and the blonde stiffened at their use of his first name.

"We've heard about your-"

"Change of perspective-"

"And all the things you've been up to-"

"The many, _many_ things."

Ginny blushed as Draco shot her a look, correctly identifying her as the only one who would have told the twins anything, and probably everything, about him and Harry.

Draco sighed and turned toward the table, ignoring the twins. He directed his gaze at Harry, saying coolly, "I thought we should all go to the training room and use whatever remaining time we have in a productive manner."

Harry nodded and Draco left quietly, not acknowledging anyone else. He turned back to a table of stares and told them that they should all go to the rooms he had briefly shared with Draco; even if they didn't even up training more, it was the best place to be.

"We'll meet you there, Harry," Ron said, as Fred and George sat down to eat before they moved again. "Yeah, of course," Harry replied, hearing one of the twins say "Training room?" questioningly and hearing the excited responses of the rest sitting there as they were filled in on training and Harry and Draco's magic.

He left the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the rooms, but a burst of energy not his own, yet inside his body, made him pause. Feeling the energy, he realized it was anger and confrontation, and he felt a unsettling sense of foreboding rush through him. He let the connection lead him to where the feeling was coming from, to lead him to Draco, and every step he took increased the sense of apprehension he felt.

He broke into a run and suddenly halted when Draco and Theodore Nott came into view, his internal alarm practically screaming. Something told him to stay quiet and he ducked behind the corner of the connecting hall, watching the two.

"What did you think you were doing?" Draco was asking, not cold as Draco normally was in confrontation, but fiery and angry.

"I...I thought I was helping," Nott said uncertainly, looking between the wand pointed at his chest and Draco's furious face.

"You were not helping!" Draco snarled, pushing the tip of his wand further into the other boy's clothing. "My mother has nothing to do with this war, and it is not your place to touch, or go anywhere near Harry Potter!"

Nott's eyes narrowed even though he was still backed against a wall and shaking. "What do you care about Harry Potter?"

"I don't!" Draco practically shouted. He paused, taking a moment to reign in his anger. He stepped back and kept his wand raised, his gaze cooling into the icy, unfeeling one that Harry, and most of Hogwarts, was most familiar with.

"_Crucio_," he said calmly and watched with disinterest as Nott began to thrash, silencing the other boy before his screams could be heard.

"Draco!" Harry shouted out in alarm, running up to him. He stood in front of the blonde, looking into the silver eyes that were miles away. "Draco," he said more firmly. "Put down your wand."

"He deserves this," Draco said flatly.

"You could kill him! You don't know the power we have with Unforgivables."

Draco's wand remained raised, but he was trembling now.

"Draco, I love you, too. Let him go, I'm right here, I'm fine." Draco's gaze finally met his and Harry pushed the arm down. Nott fell to the ground, gasping.

"Just wait until I tell the Dark Lord of this," the young Death Eater sneered. "Reunited, isn't that sweet?"

Harry Stunned him before his finger could reach his left forearm, and the Slytherin's head cracked against the wall in way that made Harry think he wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

They were silent for a moment before Harry hesitantly said, "Draco-"

"That wasn't about you, Potter. It wasn't about revenge."

Harry sighed. "Right, yeah, whatever you say." He levitated Nott's body inside of their rooms and let him fall gracelessly to the floor, alerting their presence to Remus and Severus, who had been in the training room connected to the living room.

"What is this?" Snape asked incredulously, seeing a body. "You can't just go around Stunning people-"

"It's Nott," Draco said calmly, and Snape's expression settled.

"Well, that's alright, then," he said indifferently, and Remus laughed. Draco flung himself down on one of the comfortable chairs without saying anything else, leaving Harry to tell the two adults that the rest would be on their way shortly to practice more. He headed into the training room, leaving Draco to sulk; he couldn't deal with the blonde's mixed signals right now, and he knew that the sooner they both got over their dramatics, the more ready they'd be for the more pressing issues they'd have to deal with soon. Remus followed him into the room and they were just about to start dueling when there were numerous loud bangs on their portrait before Blaise broke in, panting, the front of their whole group of eleven, now including Fred and George.

"Dumbledore heard something. He got up and started rounding up the younger students and told the ones who wanted to stay to remain in the Great Hall. He had the teachers follow him to help send students home and told us to come here and tell you-"

"Blaise." Draco said quietly. "Breathe," he reminded his friend. As Blaise took his advice, he entered the room fully and everybody else followed. They all looked to Harry, who had come back into the living room from the training room.

Their hero took a deep breath and said "Alright, guys, I think we're ready. Let's go to the entrance hall and head them off, Nott told Draco they'd be popping up in random locations and we can decide what to do from there." He gave them a smile and a look that he hoped were both strong and encouraging.

Then, walking over to Draco, he kissed him swiftly and deeply, pulling back before the other knew what happening to whistles and laughs, and even getting a smile out of Snape. "I love you," he said to the blonde, who was blushing, taken too off guard to hide it. He faced the group again.

"Let's all be alive at the end of this, shall we?" he said cheekily, getting small laughs once again, and marched to the door to lead everyone out. Severus gave his dazed godson a poke in the back to get him moving, as well as a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and Draco merely glared at him before moving.

Their faces became solemn as they walked and the weight of the situation settled down on them more heavily. They all took in the structure and the people around them, letting themselves be reminded of everything they were fighting for and hoping that everything they had and all they knew was enough to survive.


End file.
